Mit geschlossenen Augen
by Maurice Reco
Summary: Kapitel 14 ist da! Der schmale Grad zwischen Liebe und Hass! Mitwirkende Charakter: Jay, Adam, Chris, Trish, Stacy, Andrew, Matt, Nora, Jeff, Cycy (mein eigener Charakter), u.a.
1. Willkommen im Biz!

****

**Kapitel 1**

Cycy steht mit ihrem Reisegepäck am Empfang und bekommt ihren Zimmerschlüssel von der brünetten Rezeptzionistin ausgehändigt und geht zum Fahrstuhl, der sich schräg gegenüber befindet. Dort steht ihr Kollege Jay mit einer großen, dunkelblauen Reisetasche in der Hand.

"Es ist hart jeden Tag unterwegs zu sein, nicht?" fängt er ein Gespräch an.

"Yeah, aber kann damit schon umgehen."

"Glaub ich schon."

Einige Momente schweigen beide bis sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffnen. Sie betreten die kleine Aufzugskabine, deren Boden mit dunkelrotem Teppich verkleidet ist und an der Rückwand hängt ein in Silber gerahmter Spiegel. Cycy drückt den Knopf für die dritte Etage und lehnt sich lässig an die Wand. Sie mustert Jay kurz, bis sich ihre Blicke treffen.

"Ich und einige Kumpels gehen später noch was trinken. Hast du Lust mitzukommen?", fragt Jay, der locker mit einer Hand in der Hosentasche in der anderen Ecke des Fahrstuhls lehnt.

"Klar, warum nicht? Klingt gut."

"Ich hol dich dann ab."

"Okay!"

Der Lift macht in Cycy´s Etage halt, die Türen gleiten mit einen Ruck auseinander.

"Bis später!", grinst sie beim Hinausgehen.

Jay hebt seine freie Hand zum Abschiedswink.

Nachdem Cycy ausgiebig eine warme, entspannende Dusche genommen hat und zurück ins Zimmer geht, um sich anzuziehen, kann sie ihre Reisetasche nicht finden. All ihre Sachen sind weg. Sie traut ihren Augen nicht. Das kann nicht sein! Sie steht nur noch mit einem Handtuch bekleidet da.

Was soll sie nur tun? Es ist nach 23 Uhr. Viele Hotelgäste werden nicht mehr unterwegs sein, also wagt sie sich so „leicht bekleidet" aus dem Zimmer. Aber wohin als Nächstes? Sie weiß nicht, wo ihre Kollegen untergekommen sind.

Cycy traut ihren Augen erneut nicht, als sie Jay am Ende des Flures entdeckt, ebenfalls nur mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften. Barfuss läuft er über den rot-braun gemusterten Teppichboden auf sie zu.

Sie schauen sich beide an und wissen nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollen.

"Sag nichts!", meint Cycy und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf.

Jay grinst verlegen: "Rookie-Scherz!" und nickt.

"Aha, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch noch ein Rookie bist", wundert sich Cycy.

Jay lacht und meint anschließend: "Wird Zeit, dass wir unsere Klamotten wiederfinden, denn so kommen wir sicher in keine Bar."

"Meinst nicht?", fragt Cycy mit einem neckischen Grinsen, das von Jay erwidert wird.

"Lass uns die Feuertreppe benutzen", schlägt Jay vor.

"Und wo bringt uns das dann hin?"

"Erst mal weg von hier!"

Gesagt, getan. Beide verschwinden durch die Tür am Gangende ins Treppenhaus. Nur das einfallende Mondlicht erleuchtet die Umgebung notdürftig. Die Wände sind weiß gestrichen, aber schon durch etliche Kratzer gezeichnet. An jedem Treppenabsatz befindet sich ein großes Fenster mit braunen Rahmen. Cycy kann nicht widerstehen das Fenster zu öffnen und die kühle Nachtluft hereinzulassen. Sie stützt sich auf das angestaubte Fensterbrett und schaut in die klare Sternennacht hinaus. Jay stellt sich neben sie und berührt dabei leicht ihren Arm, dabei überkommt Cycy eine Gänsehaut. Sie spürt Jay´s Körperwärme.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragt er.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf und meint: „Aber trotzdem hätte ich gern meine Sachen wieder."

Jay grinst: „Denkst du ich nicht?"

Sie schauen beide in den Horizont hinaus, als Etwas Jay´s Aufmerksamkeit erlangt: „Schau mal da unten", und deutet auf den hoteleigenen Swimmingpool.

Cycy schaut hinab und erkennt die Umrisse von Reisetaschen auf einer kleinen aufblasbaren Badeinsel liegen, die in der Mitte des Wassers schwimmt.

„Das gibt es doch nicht!", schimpft sie.

„Und ob, du siehst es doch", erwidert Jay. „Lass uns runtergehen und die Sachen holen."

Sie laufen die kühlen Steintreppen hinab, bis sie im Erdgeschoss angekommen sind. Jay öffnet die Schwingtür, die zur Lobby führen muss. Doch kurz nachdem er sie geöffnet hatte, schließt er sie auch abrupt wieder.

„Was ist?", will Cycy wissen.

„Da stehen ein paar unserer Kollegen draußen."

„Sicher die, die unsere Sachen geklaut haben."

„Nein, das denk ich nicht", fängt Jay an. „So was wird immer nur heimlich beobachtet."

„Du musst es ja wissen!", meint Cycy darauf.

Darauf muss Jay erst einmal schlucken.

Nach einigen Momenten der Stille, meint er: „Es hätte schlimmer kommen können."

„Wie meinst du das?", hakt Cycy nach.

"Wir hätten uns auch ein Handtuch teilen müssen."

Diese Vorstellung wehrt sie lachend ab.

„Lass uns noch eine Weile warten bis sie weg sind", bringt Jay den plötzlichen Themenwechsel.

Sie setzen sich auf die zweite Treppenstufe und starren in die halbdunkle Leere. Keiner sagt auch nur ein Wort. Das Schweigen ist erdrückend. Beide fühlen sich befangen.

„Steckst du da mit drin?", unterbricht Cycy die unerträgliche Ruhe und dem Wunsch nach der Wahrheit folgend.

„Nein!" erwidert Jay sofort empört. „Glaubst du ich bin so dumm und bring mich selber in so eine peinliche Situation?"

Cycy schaut Jay in die Augen und überlegt kurz: „Das denk ich nicht. Hast du eine Ahnung wer es gewesen sein könnte?"

„Ich habe einen Verdacht, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Will keine falschen Anschuldigungen machen."

„Ist sowieso egal. Hauptsache wir kriegen unsere Sachen wieder."

Erneut kurzes Schweigen.

„Soll ich noch mal gucken, ob die Luft nun rein ist?", schlägt Jay vor.

Cycy nickt. Als sich Jay von der Treppe erhebt, berührt er mit seinem Handrücken Cycy´s unbedecktes Knie. Seine warme Hand auf ihrer Haut lässt sie leicht zusammenzucken.

Jay öffnet die Tür einen kleinen Spalt und späht hinaus.

"Keiner zu sehen", sagt er erleichtert an Cycy gewandt, die gedankenverloren auf dem Treppenabsatz sitzt.

Die Lobby ist fast wie ausgestorben als sie rasch durch die große Halle über den kalten Marmorboden zum Pool huschen. Selbst von der Rezeptzionistin, die in ein Buch vertieft ist, werden sie nicht bemerkt.

Sie brechen in Lachen aus, als sie am Rand des Swimmingpools stehen.

"Wir sind echt heil hier angekommen", freut sich Cycy.

Alles ist ruhig und niemand ist zu sehen. Im Hotel sind nur noch wenige Fenster erleuchtet, die anderen dunkel. Um den Pool stehen einige Cocktail-Tische mit angestellten Plastikstühlen und Sonnenliegen.

„Ich werd wohl jetzt heldenhaft da reinspringen müssen und die Taschen holen, oder?", fragt Jay mit verschmitzten Grinsen.

Cycy grinst ihn nur auffordernd an.

Jay löst das Handtuch von seinen Hüften und entblößt damit seinen makellosen, athletischen Körper. Cycy kann sich einen intensiven Blick nicht verkneifen, bis er einen Hechtsprung macht. Das Wasser spritzt, als er eintaucht. Das Mondlicht, dass sich auf der Wasseroberfläche spiegelte wird durch Jay´s gleichmäßige Schwimmzüge geteilt. Bei der Insel angekommen, ergreift Jay die erste Tasche und ruft zu Cycy rüber: „Fang!"

Mit einem schwungvollen Wurf befördert er die Tasche ins Cycy´s Arme, gleich gefolgt von der Nächsten. Sie stellt die Taschen auf den Boden und beobachtet, wie Jay zum Beckenrand zurückschwimmt. Wasser- tropfen laufen über sein Gesicht und seine Lippen, die sich in ein herausforderndes Lächeln verwandeln: „Es ist richtig schön hier drin, komm doch auch rein!"

„Nein, heute nicht, vielleicht ein anderen Mal", wehrt sie ab.

„Versprochen?", beharrt Jay.

„Ja, aber mit Badesachen."

„Warum? Ohne ist doch viel interessanter", meint Jay mit Augenzwinkern.

„Ich geh jetzt!", meint Cycy und wendet sich ruckartig ab.

„Warte auf mich!"ruft Jay, kommt aus dem Pool, bindet sich das Handtuch erneut um die Hüften, schnappt sich seine Tasche und folgt der jungen Frau im Laufschritt.

„Es bleibt doch noch bei dabei, dass wir zusammen weggehen?"will Jay wissen, als er sie eingeholt hat.

„Sicher doch", bestätigt Cycy mit blitzenden Augen.

Wieder im Hotelzimmer angekommen, lässt sich Cycy erst einmal auf ihr Bett fallen und atmet tief durch. In ihrem Kopf spielt sich das ganze Geschehen erneut ab. Wo war sie da nur rein geraten? Jay würde in wenigen Minuten vor ihrer Tür stehen. Sollte sie sich freuen oder Angst haben, was wohl als Nächstes passieren würde? Sie ist hin und hergerissen. Und wieso war ihr immer so komisch, wenn Jay sie berührte? Sie war doch sonst nicht so empfindlich. Letztendlich beschloss Cycy alles Weitere einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen.

Wenige Minuten später klopft es an ihrer Tür. Da steht Jay in einem schlangenhautfarbenen T-Shirt, dass die muskulösen Konturen seines Oberkörpers zur Geltung bringt, engen Jeans und einem hinreißenden Lächeln. Cycy´s negative Gedanken sind verschwunden.

"Bist du fertig?" fragt er zum Ausgehen bereit.

Nach einer kurzen Taxifahrt sitzen Cycy und Jay zusammen mit Matt, Chris und Andrew an einem runden Holztisch, etwas abseits in einer hinteren, dunklen Ecke, um vor neugierigen, erkennenden Blicken geschützt zu sein, in einer Biker-Bar in Boston.

Die erste Zeit ist die junge Frau sehr ruhig und schüchtern; verunsichert durch die großen, starken Männer mit den ernsten Gesichtern. Nach einer Weile, als sie hinter die Fassade geblickt hat, erkennt sie, dass sie sich mit diesen Typen richtig gut verstehen und Spaß haben kann.

Sie erzählen Witze, schneiden Grimassen und lachen anschließend lauthals darüber. Ein bisschen reden sie über die Vergangenheit und Erfahrungen, die sie bereits gesammelt haben.

„Wie hast du mit Wrestling angefangen?" will Matt, der Fanatiker, wissen.

"Es hat mir immer Spaß gemacht mit einem gutem Freund von mir ein bisschen aus Spaß zu wrestlen. Nach einer Weile haben wir konkrete Pläne gemacht. Er kannte eine Schule in Österreich und so haben wir Geld gespart und haben es durchgezogen. Es war eine wahnsinnige Erfahrung..."

Nur halbinteressiert hört Chris zu. Er hat für diesen Abend andere Pläne: "Heute machen wir so richtig einen drauf, damit du mal siehst, wie das so bei uns abläuft."

Matt und Jay verdrehen in böser Vorahnung die Augen.

"Traust du dich?" fragt Chris mit verheißungsvollem Grinsen, wobei sich seine strahlend blauen Augen in Cycy´s unsichere Augen bohren.

"Ich hab sicher eh keine andere Wahl, also was soll´s?", willigt Cycy langsam ein.

Chris´ Grinsen wird noch breiter: "Ich bin gleich zurück."

Er verlässt den Tisch und geht zu der alten, zerschundenen Theke, hinter der ein dicker, bärtiger Mann im schwarzen T-Shirt und abgetragener Lederhose steht und gelangweilt das Treiben in der Bar beobachtet. Chris ordert seine Bestellung, zieht einige Scheine aus seiner Hosentasche und legt sie auf den Tresen. Der Barmann gibt ihm ein Tablett mit fünf Schnapsgläsern und einer Flasche mit rotem Inhalt, welches Chris zu seinen Freunden balanciert. Er setzt das Ganze vor sich auf dem Tisch ab und verteilt die Gläser, dreht den Flaschenverschluss auf und gießt jedes Glas randvoll.

"Und Matt, wenn du heute Abend von der Arbeit redest, trinkst du zwei Gläser", warnt Chris lachend.

Matt zuckt nur mit den Schultern und sagt draufgängerisch: "Whatever!"

"Ex und weg!" bestimmt Andrew, hebt sein Glas, was die Anderen ihn nachmachen.

Der Schnaps schmeckt bitter und läuft wärmend durch die Kehle in den Magen.

Schon füllt Chris die Gläser erneut. Cycy schaut ihn mit erbarmendem Blick an.

"Komm, da geht noch was", meint Chris und leert sogleich sein zweites Glas.

Matt stößt Cycy leicht in die Seite und meint ironisch: "Willkommen in der Hölle!"

Nach dem zweiten Glas beschwert sich Jay: "Das Zeug brennt wie Sau, ich brauch was zum Nachspülen" und ordert fünf Flaschen Bier.

"Weichei!" feuert Chris daraufhin in Jay´s Richtung ab, aber trifft auf taube Ohren.

Nachdem sie schon einige Drinks intus haben, beginnt die Stimmung brisant zu werden.

"Hast du eigentlich einen Freund?", ist Andrew´s Frage.

"Zur Zeit nicht, denn ich bin ja erst ein paar Wochen in den USA und wir sind meistens auf Tour, weißt?"

"Hast du jemand in Deutschland?" will Chris wissen.

"Ich habe einen Schlussstrich gezogen, denn ich will keine Fernbeziehung. Es würde auf Dauer nicht gut gehen."

"Das denk ich auch", gibt Jay seinen Kommentar zum Thema ab.

Chris dreht sich zu Cycy, legt seine Hand auf ihr Knie und flüstert ihr etwas ins Ohr. Beide lachen, während die anderen Männer nur misstrauisch schauen.

"Was hast du ihr erzählt?", fragt Matt mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Sei nicht so neugierig!", ist die einzige Reaktion von Chris.

Chris verlässt die Runde und geht zur Jukebox, die am anderen Ende des Raumes steht. Die alten Holzdielen knarren unter jeder Bewegung. Der blonde Mann wirft eine Münze in das Gerät und wählt einen Musiktitel aus.

"Magst du Korn?" will Chris von Cycy wissen, als er sich wieder schwerfällig auf seinen Stuhl hat fallen lassen.

"Bin kein allzu großer Metal-Kenner, aber Korn gehört auf jeden Fall zu meinem Favoriten."

"Das hab ich doch schon an deinen Augen gesehen", meint Chris mit verwegenem Grinsen.

Cycy schaut ihn leicht irritiert an.

"Stört es jemand, wenn ich rauche?" fragt Cycy, um sich aus der Situation zu retten.

"Mach was du willst!", ist die geschlossene Reaktion der Männer, bevor sie einen Cigarillo anzündet.

Sie nimmt einen genießerischen Zug, behält den Tabak kurz in de Lunge und bläßt den süßlich riechenden Rauch anschließend in die Luft.

Cycy bemerkt Jay´s analysierenden Blick. Sie schaut ihm herausfordernd in seine blauen Augen. Keiner der Beiden sagt ein Wort. Matt beobachtet die Beiden mit selbstgefälligem Schmunzeln. Er kennt Jay gut genug, um zu wissen, was dessen Verhalten zu bedeuten hat.

In betrunkenem Zustand sind die Fünf im Hotel angelangt. Sie torkeln durch die Drehtür in die hell erleuchtete Lobby, wobei Matt beinahe eine der Grünpflanzen umstößt, die sich auf jeder Seite des Eingangs befinden. Aber Chris stützt ihn vor dem Unheil ab. Sie verfallen in lautes, schallendes Lachen.

Außer der verwirrt schauenden Frau hinter dem großen, massiven Empfangstresen scheint niemand das Szenario mitzubekommen.

Wie aus dem Nichts kommen zwei Frauen mit langen blonden und roten Haaren auf sie zu.

„Hi Trisha, hi Amy!", werden sie wie aus einem Mund begrüßt.

Amy hebt die Hand zur Begrüßung und sagt: „Hey!"

"Hi Chris!" empfängt die langhaarige Blondine den Mann, für den sie nur Augen hat, überschwenglisch. Die Anderen ignoriert sie restlos.

"Hey T!", erwidert Chris den Gruß weniger angetan.

„Ich hab versucht dich anzurufen, aber dein Handy war ausgeschaltet", beschwert sich Amy, die Rothaarige, bei ihrem Freund.

„Mit Bedacht", entfährt es Matt, wobei er einen bitterbösen Blick seiner Freundin erntet.

Jay und Andrew müssen sich das Lachen verbeißen.

„Du bist betrunken, Matt. Ich bring dich ins Bett, damit du deinen Rausch ausschlafen kannst", bestimmt Amy.

Zuerst will er sich sträuben, aber lässt es dann doch bleiben. Bereitwillig trottet er seiner Liebsten hinterher.

„Gute Nacht!"

„Schlaf schön!"

Rufen Andrew und Jay dem Mann nach, der sich noch einmal umdreht, um ihnen was zu erwidern, aber es abwinkend sein lässt.

Nachdem die zwei im Fahrstuhl verschwunden sind, will sich auch Chris, sehr zum Missgefallen von Trisha, verabschieden.

„Die Nacht ist doch noch jung, lasst uns noch was unternehmen", bittet sie.

Chris schaut sie fragend an: „Und was?"

Kurz überlegt sie und schlägt dann Kartenspielen vor: „Das wird sicher lustig."

Andrew willigt mit Schulterzucken ein: „Warum nicht?"

„Ich bin auch dabei", sagt Jay, wobei er Cycy einladend anschaut.

„Ich auch", stimmt sie zu.

„Na gut", gibt Chris letztendlich nach.

Wenige Minuten später befinden sie sich in deren Zimmer, dass sehr geräumig, mit zwei getrennten Betten, einem runden, weißen Tisch, um den zwei weißgestrichenen Korbstühle stehen, einem kleinem schwarzen Fernseher und einem großen Kleiderschrank möbliert ist.

„Könnt ihr pokern?"will Trisha wissen.

„Sicher", meint Chris. „Aber Strippoker, alles andere ist uninteressant."

„Ich muss jetzt gehen, Stacy wartet sicher schon auf mich", verabschiedet sich Andrew aus heiterem Himmel.

Trisha schaut ihn mit enttäuschtem Blick an: „Spielverderber!"

Die Betten sind frisch bezogen, duften lieblich nach Weichspüler und sind ordentlich hingerichtet. Cycy setzt sich im Schneidersitz auf das rechte Bett. Jay setzt sich direkt neben sie, ein Bein auf der Bettdecke liegend, das andere hat er auf den Boden gesetzt. Er stützt sich mit der rechten Hand auf das Bett. Mit seinem Knie berührt er leicht Cycy´s linken Oberschenkel.

Trisha zaubert einen Pack Spielkarten aus ihrer Reisetasche, die neben einen der Korbstühle steht. Sie geht mit aufreizenden Schritten auf das Bett zu, auf dem Chris mit ausgesteckten Füssen liegt.

„Ich gebe", bestimmt Jay, nimmt ihr kurzerhand die Karten ab, mischt sie kurz durch und verteilt sie unter den Mitspielern. Jeder schaut sich die gegebenen Karten.

„Ich nehm´ zwei Neue", sagt Chris mit unbewegter Miene.

Trisha scheint mit ihrem Blatt zufrieden zu sein und will die Karten der Anderen sehen.

Jay hat ein Drillingspaar, Cycy eine kleine Strasse, Trisha vier Zehnen und Chris zwei Paare. Somit verliert er die erste Runde und muss ein Kleidungsstück ablegen. Er setzt sich auf und entscheidet sich für sein dunkelblaues Samthemd. Er knöpft es langsam und etwas verspielt auf. Er spürt die beobachtenden Blicke seiner Mitspieler. Er streift das Hemd über seine starken Arme ab und wirft das entledigte Teil hinter sich auf das Bett.

„Was für ein Anblick", gurrt Trisha und streicht über seine glatte, muskulöse Brust, berührt dabei seine rechte Brustwarze, so dass Chris vor Erregung leicht hörbar tief einatmet.

Währenddessen sammelt Jay die Karten ein, mischt erneut und gibt wieder aus. Diesmal ist er der Verlierer und zieht ohne ein Wort der Missgunst sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Cycy betrachtet seinen nackten Oberkörper zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht im dämmrigen Licht, dass die Nachttischlampe spendet. Sie schaut wie sich seine Schultermuskeln, mit der kleinen Bulldoggen-Tätowierung, sich im Einklang mit seiner Handhabung der Kartenmischung bewegen. Er verteilt die Karten erneut.

Diesmal ist Trisha die Unterlegene. Sie macht einen Schmollmund, schaut in die Runde, um sich der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen sicher zu sein. Sie knöpft ihre schwarze, engansitzende Bluse Stück für Stück auf. Ihr sexy, roter Wonderbra, der notdürftig ihre Brüste bedeckt, wird sichtbar. Cycy beobachtet aus den Augenwinkeln Jay, aber dieser zeigt keine Reaktion auf Trish´s aufreizenden Anblick.

Jay gibt die nächste Kartenrunde aus und meint zu seiner Nachbarin: „Jetzt bist du mal dran mit ausziehen!"

Sie schaut ihn mit resignierten Blick an, aber erwidert nichts.

Chris nickt zustimmend, bis er seine Karten auf der Hand anschaut. Er betrachtet das gegebene Blatt mit missmutigen Gesicht. Trisha wirft ihm mit verführerischem Augenaufschlag ein hämisches Grinsen zu. Und Chris verliert zum zweiten Mal. Er steht auf, öffnet die Knopfleiste vom Hosenbund und lässt die graue camourflagfarbene Cargohose von den Hüften über seine durchtrainierten Beine fallen, direkt neben seine schwarzen Boots, die er bereits vor dem Spiel ausgezogen hat, um es sich auf dem Bett bequem zu machen. Er steigt aus den Hosenbeinen und ist nur noch mit weißen eng geschnittenen Boxershorts bekleidet.

Die Situation wird von Mal zu Mal interessanter.

„Traust du dich noch eine Runde?", fragt Cycy neckisch.

„So war das eigentlich nicht geplant", meint Chris mit leicht säuerlicher Stimme.

„Geplant? Was denn?", vergewissert sich Trisha, während sie Chris´ halbnackten Körper mit lüsternem Blick abtastet.

Chris schaut erst sie an, dann hinüber zu Jay, der das Spektakel belustigt verfolgt.

Chris lässt seine Augen auf Cycy ruhen und sagt eine Weile nichts. Keiner unterbricht die Stille.

„Hast du schon mal eine Frau geküsst?", will er schließlich von ihr wissen.

Die Frage kommt überraschend, aber sie antwortet schnell: „Klar, schon oft".

Chris grinst sie überragend an und verlangt: „Beweis es!"

Cycy lacht ihn unsicher an und schaut zu Trish, die scheinbar unbeteiligt das kleine Spielchen verfolgt, bis sie bemerkt, dass es gleichzeitig ebenso um sie geht. Sie zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, verzieht ihre Gesicht zu einer nachdenklichen Miene und spielt mit einer langen, blonden Haarsträhne, die zuvor in ihr ins Sichtfeld gefallen ist. Urplötzlich entfährt ihr ein neckisches Grinsen in Cycy´s Richtung.

„Komm her", lockt Trisha und gleitet in einer flüssigen Bewegung von der Bettdecke auf den weichen Teppichboden.

„Na, komm schon", drängt Trisha nachfordernd mit sanfter Stimme, wobei sie eine zierliche Hand ausstreckt.

Cycy ergreift die Hand und kniet sich der blonden Schönheit gegenüber. Sie schaut tief in Trisha´s feurige, braune Augen. Ein Lächeln überspielt ihre Nervosität, als sich Trisha über die vollen, roten Lippen leckt.

Jay beobachtet, ebenso wie Chris, die beiden Frauen mit gebanntem Blick.

Sie nähern sich immer mehr aneinander. Die Luft knistert, als sich ihre weichen Lippen berühren; sanft und leidenschaftlich zugleich. Wärmende Wellen strömen durch ihren Körper. Ihre Zungen bahnen sich den Weg durch die Lippen und vereinen sich verspielt.

Als sie sich voneinander lösen scheint die Zeit für einen Moment still zu stehen. Sie schauen sich verzückt in die verträumten Augen. Die beiden Zuschauer um sie herum haben sie vergessen.

„Geil!" gibt Chris von sich und holt die Frauen ins Bewusstsein zurück, wo sie sich befinden.

Sie erheben sich vom Fußboden und nehmen wieder ihre Plätze auf den Betten ein. Jay schaut Cycy mit verschleiertem Blick an. Chris legt einen Arm um Trisha´s schlanke Taille, fährt mit seinen Fingern die Umrisse ihrer Lippen nach. Sie legt eine Hand unter seine dichte, dunkelblonde Haarpracht hinter seinen sehnigen Hals und zieht seinen Kopf zu ihrem heran. Sie verlieren sich in einen heißen Kuss.

Jay greift sich sein entledigtes T-Shirt, nimmt seine Begleiterin bei der Hand und führt sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen zur Tür. Sie überlassen Chris und Trisha sich selbst. Die beiden liegen bereits eng umschlungen, in einen innigen Kuss vertieft auf dem Bett.


	2. Keine Schlampe!

**Kapitel 2**

Jay läuft mit Cycy über den Flur, um sie wie ein Gentleman zu ihrer Zimmertür zu begleiten. Er hat einen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt. Ihr Gang ist leicht schwankend, was nicht zuletzt die Auswirkung des konsumierten Alkohols ist.

Vor ihrer Zimmertür bleiben sie stehen. Jay hat seinen Arm immer noch um Cycy und macht keine Anstalten ihn von ihr nehmen. Sie schaut den Flur entlang, aber niemand ist zu sehen. Sie sind vollkommen allein.

„Es war ein netter Abend", sagt Jay.

„Ja, das war es", erwidert sie mit einem Lächeln.

Er schaut ihr tief in die blau-grauen Augen.

„Als du vorhin Trisha geküsst hast...", fährt Jay fort, wobei er die Frau näher an seinen Körper zieht. Sie versucht es mit leichten Gegendruck zu unterbinden, aber die starken Arme des Mannes lassen dies nicht zu.

„Das hat mich richtig scharf gemacht", beendet er den Satz und befeuchtet sich die Lippen mit der Zunge. Sie wendet den Blick von ihm ab.

„Stehst du etwa auf Frauen?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, legt er Daumen und Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn, damit sie ihm ins Gesicht schauen muss. Sie will sich abwenden, als er seinen Mund zu Ihrem führt. Seine feuchten Lippen drücken sich auf Ihre. Er versucht mit seiner Zunge durch die Lippen in ihren Mund zu brechen, was sie ihm verweigert. Sie schlägt mit zusammengeballten Fäusten auf seine Brust und stößt ihn von sich weg. Mit verärgertem Gesicht starrt sie ihn an: „Was soll das?"

Er schaut sie überrascht an und gesteht: „Ich mag dich."

Er bemerkt ihr pures Misstrauen.

„Wie kann ich dir beweisen, dass ich es wirklich ernst meine?"will er mit verzweifeltem Gesicht wissen.

„Du bist betrunken, Jay."

Er schaut sie an, als ob er nicht selbst wüsste, was mit ihm los ist.

„Ich weiß trotzdem was ich fühle", sagt er trotzig.

Die junge Frau versucht sich zu erklären: „Ich weiß, dass ihr Jungs wirklich nett seid, aber auch harte Seiten an euch habt. Vielleicht ist das alles nur eine Wette."

Er schaut sie noch ungläubiger an: „Eine Wette? Was für eine Wette?"

„Vielleicht habt ihr gewettet, wer die Neue zuerst ins Bett kriegen kann", rückt sie langsam mit ihren Bedenken heraus. „Ich möchte nicht als Schlampe oder was auch immer betitelt werden."

Der Mann starrt sie an, als ob er nicht glauben kann, was er da hört. Er schüttelt den Kopf und muss ein Lachen unterdrücken: „Zuerst einmal: Ich hatte nicht vor dich ins Bett kriegen. Ich wollte dich nur gerne küssen. Genauso wenig habe ich mit Niemanden eine Wette abgeschlossen und es wird dich auch niemand irgendwas nennen."

Beide schauen sich einige Sekunden schweigend in die Augen, unsicher wie sie mit dieser Situation fortfahren sollen.

„Geh jetzt bitte", äußert Cycy ihren Wunsch, um das beklemmende Schweigen zu beenden.

Jay nickt leicht und wendet sich zum Gehen ab. Er dreht sich nach einigen Metern noch einmal um: Die junge Frau ist damit beschäftigt ihre Zimmertür mit dem Schlüssel zu öffnen. Er be-trachtet sie im Licht, das von den kleinen, runden Deckenstrahlern abgeworfen wird, bis sie in der Tür verschwindet. Er seufzt und setzt seinen Weg fort.

Cycy lässt die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen, lehnt sich dagegen und atmet tief durch. Sie starrt in die Dunkelheit. Gegenüber ist ein Fenster, was die Aussicht auf das Nebengebäude abgibt. Sie geht zum Fenster und schaut auf die Strasse runter. Die Laternen am Straßenrand beleuchten die Umgebung notdürftig. Ab und zu fährt ein Auto vorbei. In Gedanken ist sie bei Jay. Seine Worte hallen immer noch in ihrem Kopf. Sie versucht die Bilder in ihrem Kopf abzustellen, aber es gelingt ihr nicht. Sie entfernt sich vom Fenster. Ihre Augen haben sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Sie legt sich auf ihr Bett. Plötzlich fühlt sie die Müdigkeit. Es war ein anstrengender Tag und sie möchte nur noch schlafen, denn in einigen Stunden muss sie wieder aufstehen, um an der Planung und Vorbereitung für die Wrestling-Show am Abend teilzunehmen.

Trotz unbändiger Müdigkeit kann sie nicht einschlafen. Sie greift in ihre Tasche, die gleich rechts neben ihrem Bett steht und sucht nach ihrem Discman. Sie zieht das kleine, silberne Gerät heraus, setzt die Kopfhörer auf und lässt sich von de Musik berauschen bis sie irgendwann endlich einschläft.

Jay sieht Cycy allein neben der Tür von einem Umkleideraum stehen, auf dem kein Name angeschrieben ist. Sie bemerkt ihn, aber wendet den Blick sofort wieder ab. Weit und breit ist niemand zu sehen. Nervös nestelt sie mit ihren Fingern in den Hosentaschen rum. Sie möchte gern rauchen, aber das ist im gesamten Gebäude untersagt. Sie hofft, dass Jay einfach verschwinden wird oder jemand kommt und sie aus dieser Lage erlöst. Aber wie so oft werden ihre Wünsche nicht erhört und aus den Augenwinkeln sieht sie Jay mit unsicheren Schritten auf sich zukommen. Ihr Herz schlägt merkbar schneller.

„Hi!" sagt er mit brüchiger Stimme.

Nun muss sie ihn anschauen, auch wenn sich alles in ihr dagegen sträubt. Seinen Gruß erwidert sie nicht.

„Hast du kurz Zeit für mich?", fragt Jay mit leiser Stimme. „Ich will mit dir reden."

„Über was?", stellt sie abweisend eine Gegenfrage.

Bevor Jay sein Anliegen vortragen kann, wird die Umkleidetür, neben ihnen, schwungvoll geöffnet und Matt tritt heraus.

„Hey Cycy", begrüßt er sie fröhlich. „Ich wollt mich gerade auf den Weg zu dir machen."

„Hi Matt!"

Sie ergreift seine ausgestreckte Hand und schüttelt sie.

Jay nickt nur, sein Gesicht ist ernst und geistesabwesend.

„Lass uns über unseren Auftritt heut Abend reden. Du kennst die Storyline?", vergewissert sich der dunkelhaarige Mann.

Sie nickt mit einem Lächeln, während sich Jay zum Gehen abwendet: „Wir sehen uns später!"

„Ich muss dir nachher noch was erzählen", ruft ihm Matt hinterher.

Jay dreht sich um: „Klar, weißt ja wo ich bin."

„Klar", gibt Matt mit Kopfnicken von sich.

Als Jay außer Hörweite ist verzieht Matt sein Gesicht zu einem Stirnrunzeln: „Was ist mit dem los?"

Die Frau zuckt nur desinteressiert mit den Schultern.

Matt denkt nicht weiter darüber nach. Er legt einen Arm um die Schulter der jungen Frau und führt sie in die Umkleidekabine, damit sie ungestört reden können.

Ein weiterer Wrestler sitzt auf einer Holzbank vor seinem Spind und bandagiert seine Handgelenke mit schwarzem Tapeband. Er schaut kurz auf, nickt in ihre Richtung und widmet sich sogleich wieder seiner Tätigkeit.

Matt und Cycy nehmen auf zwei Klappstühlen Platz. Neben ihnen ist ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem mehrere geöffnete und ungeöffnete Wasserflaschen stehen.

„Das Konzept ist klar: Ich soll mich storyline-technisch von Amy trennen und mich mit dir verbünden", fängt Matt zu erzählen an.

Cycy nickt konzentriert. Sie sieht die Leidenschaft in Matt´s dunklen Augen und weiß, dass er jede Un-achtsamkeit ihrerseits missbilligen würde. Es ist ihrer erste Chance aktiv in einer Storyline mitzuwirken. Und eine eventuelle Fehde mit einer Wrestlerin wie Amy könnte ihrer Ringerfahrung nur von Nutzen sein.

Matt fährt euphorisch fort: „Es ist ein ein altbekanntes Prinzip, aber wir können daraus richtig was machen. Es muss authentisch sein und die Leute müssen uns dafür hassen!"

Cycy kann sich ein vorfreudiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen, was Matt mit freudiger Resonanz aufnimmt.

„Der Ablauf ist klar?"Er schaut sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Ja! Ich attackiere Amy und du kommst dazu..."

Matt nickt zustimmend: „Okay, du hast es kapiert. Lass uns heute Abend eine gute Show abliefern."

„Ich werd mein Bestes geben."

„Das wollt ich hören."

Sie steht im Backstagebereich und beobachtet über den Monitor, der sich in einer Ecke auf einem kleinen Rolltisch befindet, das Geschehen im Ring. Das Publikum jubelt und schreit sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Sie haben Plakate für ihre Lieblinge oder drücken ihre Abneigung gegen bestimmte Darsteller aus.

In einigen Minuten muss sie in die Halle laufen. Es ist nicht ihr erster Auftritt, aber dennoch ist sie aufgeregt.

„Mach dich schon mal bereit", erklingt Matt´s Stimme wie aus dem Nichts, er steht plötzlich hinter ihr.

„Okay", sagt sie nur und atmet tief durch.

„Du ziehst das schon glaubwürdig durch", macht Matt der jungen Frau Mut und klopft ihr dabei aufmunternd auf den Rücken.

Sie nickt und bewegt sich langsam auf den dunklen Vorhang zu, der sie von der Arena trennt. Sie hört die Menge schreien. Das laufende Match muss sich dem Ende zuneigen. Ein dunkel-haariger Mann steckt den Kopf durch den Vorhang, um zu kontrollieren, ob sie ihre Position ein-genommen hat.

„Du bist gleich dran", sagt er knapp und verschwindet wieder so schnell wie er sich gezeigt hat.

Ihre Hände sein nass von Schweiß, den sie sich an ihrer blauen, weiten Hose abwischt.

„Los, geh raus!", gibt ihr Matt das Startzeichen.

Sie teilt den Vorhang in zwei Hälften und steht auf dem oberen Ende der Stahlrampe, die direkt zum Ring führt. Sie schaut in die Menge. Es hat sie noch niemand bemerkt. Ihr Blick ist auf den Schauplatz in der Mitte der Halle gerichtet, wo Amy ihren Sieg feiert. Die Fans jubeln begeistert. Die besiegte Gegnerin läuft die Rampe hoch und zwinkert Cycy kurz zu, als sie an ihr vorbei durch den Vorhang geht. Mit schnellen Schritten bewegt sich die blonde Frau zum Ring. Amy hat ihr den Rücken zugekehrt, als sie am Ring angelangt ist. Die Fans sind für den Bruchteil von Sekunden still. Cycy gleitet durch das unterste Seil in den Ring und rennt auf Amy zu. Mit einem gezielten Schlag in den Nacken bringt sie die rothaarige Frau zu Fall. Ein Raunen geht durch die Zuschauermenge, gefolgt von Jubel, denn nun ist auch Matt auf den Weg zum Ring, während Cycy Amy mit harten Fußtritten in den Unterleib traktiert. Der Mann packt die Blonde am Arm und reißt sie herum, dass sie sich Auge in Auge gegenüberstehen. Sie haben eine kleine verbale Auseinandersetzung. Amy kommt wieder auf die Beine, noch unsicher über das eben Geschehene. Sie schaut zu Matt, dessen Gesicht von Ärger gezeichnet ist. Dann schaut sie zu Cycy, die ihren Gegenüber mit verwirrtem Blick anschaut. Er weist Cycy an zu gehen. Sie will den Ring verlassen. Matt hebt Amy´s Arm zur Siegerpose. Das Publikum drückt seine Freude durch laute Beifallsrufe aus. Doch plötzlich ändert sich die Situation erneut: Matt streckt seine Freundin mit seinem freien Arm zu Boden. Die Rothaarige liegt wieder auf der Matte. Cycy, die bei den Seilen steht, dreht sich um und denkt nicht mehr daran den Ring zu verlassen. Sie geht zu Matt, der sie anlacht. Zusammen treten sie auf die am Boden liegende, wehrlose Frau ein. Sie reißen die Arme hoch und jubeln, während sich die Fans die Seele rausschreien, um die betrogene, hintergangene Amy zu unterstützen und Matt und Cycy für ihr Verhalten zu strafen. Beide zeigen keine Reue. Sie feiern ihre Genugtuung. Matt umarmt die neue Frau an seiner Seite. Er beugt sich über die Seile, schreit die Zuschauer an und macht mit den Fingern sein V.1-Zeichen. Cycy tut es ihm gleich. Mit fiesem Grinsen verlassen sie den Tatort und stolzieren über die Rampe hinter die Kulissen.

„Das haben wir echt gut hinbekommen", freut sich Matt als sie wieder im Backstagebereich an- gekommen sind.

„Wir sind richtig gute Bösewichte", stimmt ihm Cycy zu.

Die junge Frau steht vor ihrem Spind in der Umkleidekabine und packt ihre Sachen in die große Reisetasche, die neben ihr auf einer robusten Holzbank steht. Sie ist allein. Die anderen Frauen haben sie vor wenigen Minuten verlassen. Es klopft an der Tür.

„Ja?"

Die Tür wird mit leisen Quietschen geöffnet und Matt schaut herein: „Magst du noch was mit Trinken gehen?"

Sie überlegt kurz.

„Jay kommt wahrscheinlich auch mit", versucht der Mann sie mit breitem Grinsen zu überreden.

Als der Name fällt schüttelt sie sofort den Kopf: „Ich hab noch genug von gestern."

„Nur auf ´ne Cola, um auf unsere gute Zusammenarbeit anzustoßen", versucht er es weiter.

„Sorry, aber ich bin echt geschafft. Ein anderes Mal", wehrt sie ab und streicht sich mit nervös, zitternden Hand durchs Haar.

Matt zuckt mit enttäuschtem Gesicht die Schultern: „Okay, ich kann dich nicht zu deinem Glück zwingen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen."

Sie zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln: „Ja. Viel Spaß noch."

Die Tür wird von außen geschlossen und sie hört sich entfernende Schritte.

Nun muss sie wieder an Jay denken. Eine Zeit lang konnte sie die Gedanken an diesen Mann abstellen, aber nun war er in ihre Erinnerung zurückgekehrt. Die Szenen der letzten Nacht schießen durch ihr Gehirn.

Sie verlässt die Arena durch den Hinterausgang. Zu ihrem Hotel sind es gute zehn Minuten zu Fuß. Die frische Luft wird ihr gut tun. So viele Emotionen schwirren durch ihren Kopf. Sie drückt die schmiedeeiserne Tür auf und die kühle Nachtluft weht ihr ins Gesicht. Der Parkplatz ist mit wenigen Lampen spärlich beleuchtet. Es sind nur noch wenige Autos verteilt auf dem großen Parkplatz; wahrscheinlich von der Ringcrew, die noch beim Abbauen und Zusammenräumen in der Halle sind.

Sie greift in ihre Hosentasche und holt eine Packung Zigarillos heraus, sucht nach dem Feuerzeug. Sie will es anzünden, aber es kommen nur kleine Funken. Sie versucht es erneut, mit dem selbem Ergebnis.

„Brauchst du Feuer?", fragt plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Erschrocken fährt sie zusammen und dreht sich um. Jay kommt langsam auf sie zu. Aus seiner Jacken- tasche zieht er ein Feuerzeug und lässt es sogleich aufflammen. Cycy führt den Cigarillo zu der Flamme bis die Spitze aufleuchtet.

„Danke."

Jay nickt zuvorkommend und lässt das Feuerzeug wieder in der Tasche verschwinden.

Sie stehen kurz schweigend da. Cycy´s Blick schweift über die menschenleere Umgebung.

„Was machst du jetzt noch?", will Jay wissen.

„Ich gehe ins Hotel", erwidert Cycy.

„Wenn du magst begleite ich dich, wir haben den gleichen Weg", bietet Jay an.

Cycy schaut ihn mit ernüchtertem Blick an: „Aber ich möchte kein Deja-vú erleben!"

Er schüttelt mit leichten Grinsen den Kopf: „Nein, das wirst du nicht. Versprochen! Ich bin heute wieder nüchtern. Weißt du, wenn ich trinke..."Er hält kurz inne, sein Gesicht verwandelt sich zu einer traurigen Miene. „... da bin ich nicht ich selbst. Es tut mir leid wegen gestern."

„Schon okay", nimmt sie die Entschuldigung an.

Ihre Schritte hallen über die Weite des Asphalts. Sie kommen an eine belebtere Strasse, die mit von einigen abgedunkelten Geschäften und parkenden Autos besäumt ist.

„Magst du noch was trinken, ich lade dich ein", schlägt Jay vor, als sie an einem Coffee-Shop vorbeikommen.

„Aber nichts Alkoholisches", geht sie auf das Angebot ein.

Jay lacht: „Kein Alkohol mehr!"

Sie betreten den kleinen Laden, der nur von ein paar Jugendlichen gefüllt ist. Die Einrichtung besteht aus Sitzbänken, die von rotem Leder überzogen sind und weißen Plastiktischen, die sich am langen Schaufenster reihen. Gegenüber ist eine Theke, die mit hellen Holzplatten getäfelt ist. Dahinter steht eine junge Bedienung, die ihre langen, dunkelbraunen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz nach hinten gebunden hat und unterhält sich mit zwei Jungen, die auf den Stühlen davor Platz genommen haben. Das Mädchen nickt freundlich, als sich Cycy und Jay an einem der hinteren Tische setzen. Als sie zu ihnen kommt, bestellen sie beide Kaffee.

„Ich brauch das jetzt um wach zu bleiben", meint Jay und reibt sich über sein müdes Gesicht.

Cycy, die ihm gegenüber sitzt, erwidert: „Du hättest auch direkt ins Hotel und in dein Bett gehen können."

Jay schaut sie an, lacht und kontert fragend: „Dann hätte ich aber sicher auf deine Gesellschaft verzichten müssen?"

Cycy stützt ihren Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte ab, legt ihren Kopf auf die Hand und schaut Jay mit tadelnden Augen an.

Er senkt seinen Blick in der Vorahnung wieder etwas Falsches von sich gegeben zu haben.

Die Rettung aus der verzwickten Situation naht in Form von der jungen Bedienung, die auf einem Tablett die Bestellung zu ihren bringt. Sie stellt die vollen Kaffeebecher vor ihnen ab und erkundigt sich nach weiteren Wünschen, die nicht vorhanden sind.

Jay greift nach dem Zuckerstreuer, der in der Mitte steht und streift dabei Cycy´s Hand. Ihre Blicke treffen sich bei dieser Berührung. Er legt seine Hand auf Ihre, schaut sie unsicher an.

„Du gefällst mir seit ich dir das erste Mal begegnet bin", gesteht er ihr.

Sie weiß zuerst nicht was sie darauf erwidern soll. Aber sie lässt ihre Hand unter Seiner, die sich warm anfühlt.

„Warum hat so ein hübscher Typ wie du keine Freundin?"

„Du weißt ja wie viel wir unterwegs sind und da ist es schwer eine Beziehung aufzubauen. Und bisher hab ich auch noch nicht die Richtige gefunden."

Sie schauen sich beide reglos tief in die Augen. Er drückte ihre Hand fester.


	3. PeepShow

**Kapitel 3**

Jay zieht die gläserne Tür auf und betritt mit einer blauen Sporttasche in der Hand das Fitnessstudio. Es ist früh am Morgen und ein älterer, sonnengebräunter Mann mit Goldkettchen um den Hals, ist der einzige Besucher. Er rackert sich am Gerät für den Aufbau der Brustmuskulatur ab und beobachtet mit verbissenem Gesicht sein Spiegelbild an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Die gesamten Wände sind mit großen Spiegeln, die sich vom Boden bis zur Decke erstrecken, verkleidet.

Der kleine, drahtige Trainer, hat einen Ellbogen auf die dunkelbraune Theke gestützt und ist in die Morgenzeitung vertieft.

„Was gibt´s Neues in der Welt?"unterbricht ihn Jay.

Der Mann schaut auf und lächelt erfreut: „Auch wieder im Lande?"

„Und da denk ich mir, muss ich doch auch bei meinem Kumpel Luke vorbeischauen."

„Und da komm ich endlich dazu dir zu sagen, dass dein neuer Haarschnitt viel besser ausschaut als mit den langen Zotteln zuvor."

Jay grinst verlegen und fährt sich instinktiv über seine kurzen, braunen Haare.

„Musst dir doch selbst eingestehen", meint Luke.

Jay nickt: „Wenn ich die alten Bilder sehe möchte ich schreiend davonlaufen."

Beide lachen herzlich.

„Zwei deiner Leute sind schon da", erzählt Luke beiläufig.

Jay nickt: „Ich wird dann auch mal", und macht sich auf den Weg zu den Umkleidekabinen.

Durch die geschlossene Tür hört er bereits das ausgelassene Lachen von Chris und Andrew.

Die Neugier packt ihn und er öffnet die Tür lautlos einen kleinen Spalt. Nun ist ihre Unterhaltung einwandfrei zu verstehen.

„Wie die zwei am Pool standen."

„Nur mit ihren Handtüchern."

„Was hätten sie wohl ohne gemacht?"

Bei dieser Vorstellung brechen sie erneut in Gelächter aus.

„Andererseits wär ich schon gern an Jay´s Stelle gewesen", lässt Chris verlauten.

„Wir können das Ganze noch mal mit dir in der Hauptrolle durchziehen", schlägt Andrew belustigt vor.

„Glaubst du er hat sie schon flach gelegt?"

Jay stößt die weiße Tür ganz auf. Beide Männer verstummen sofort und starren den Hinzugestoßenen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Warum seit ihr plötzlich so ruhig?"fragt Jay mit gespielt unwissender Miene.

„Sind wir doch gar nicht", leugnet Andrew.

Jay setzt seine Tasche neben einem metallenen Umkleideschrank ab und zieht den Reißverschluss seiner blauen Jacke herunter. Er spürt die Blicke auf seinem Körper, dreht seinen Kopf in die Richtung zu Chris und Andrew. Tatsächlich kleben ihre Augen auf ihm.

„Was ist? Seid ihr schwul, oder was?"fährt sie Jay verärgert an.

Andrew schüttelt den Kopf und wendet seine Augen von Jay ab.

Chris nimmt sich das weiße Handtuch, dass er unachtsam über die Kante eines Schranks geworfen hat, klopft Jay im Vorbeigehen, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, auf den Rücken und verlässt den Raum.

Andrew verweilt einige Sekunden. Unsicher, ob er ein weiteres Wort an Jay richten soll oder es doch lieber sein lässt. Bevor er eine Entscheidung treffen kann erntet er einen Und-was-willst-du-noch-hier- Blick. Er schaut den kleineren Mann unbeholfen an und verlässt den Umkleideraum ebenfalls.

Jay setzt sich auf die Holzbank an der Wand, stützt die Ellenbogen auf die Knie und legt sein Gesicht in die Hände. Reglos bleibt er in dieser Position bis ihm ein Gedanke kommt. Er lacht leise vor sich hin.

„Matt, hast du Cycy gesehen?"erklingt Jay´s aufgeregte Stimme aus dem Telefonhörer.

„Sie ist bei mir", antwortet dieser.

„Ich muss ihr was erzählen. Ich bin gleich bei dir."

„Okay."

Matt legt den schwarzen Hörer auf die Gabel und wendet sich Cycy zu, die auf einem grauen Sessel, der entgegen dem Fenster gewandt ist, mit einem Fuß auf dem Knie liegend, sitzt. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit hat sie auf den kleinen Fernseher gerichtet, der auf der dunklen Anrichte platziert ist und eine Wrestling-Sendung ausstrahlt.

„Das war Jay", sagt Matt und bekommt einen kurzen räsonanten Blick von der Frau. „Er kommt vorbei, um dir was zu erzählen."

Sie nickt und beide wenden sich wieder der Mattscheibe zu.

Kaum fünf Minuten später vernehmen sie ein Klopfen an der Tür.

„Geh du", wünscht Matt.

„Es ist dein Zimmer."

„Aber es ist für dich."

Erneutes Klopfen.

Cycy seufzt kurz auf und erhebt sich schließlich von ihrem Platz und geht, die Augen nicht vom Bildschirm abwendend, zur Tür. Sie drückt die Klinge nach unten und zieht die Holztür auf.

„Hi", sagt Jay und tritt unaufgefordert in den Raum.

Matt, der mit ausgesteckten Beinen auf dem Bett liegt, hebt nur die Hand zur Begrüßung.

„Hast du Zeit?"will Jay von der blonden Frau wissen.

„SD! läuft gerade", erwidert sie und deutet auf den Fernseher.

„Es dauert nicht lange", überredet er sie.

„Leg los", fordert sie den Mann auf.

„Unter vier Augen."

Matt beobachtet die Beiden aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Okay", willigt sie ein und folgt Jay, der bereits die Tür, zum Gehen bereit, geöffnet.

„Peace, Matt", verabschiedet sich Cycy.

„See ya", erwidert dieser.

Sie sind in Jay´s Zimmer. Cycy hat sich auf das Bett gesetzt und Jay sitzt ihr auf einem umgedrehten Stuhl, mit der Brust davor gelehnt, gegenüber. Er hat ihr bis auf wenige, besser zu verschweigende Details der mitgehörten Konversation von Chris und Andrew berichtet. Sie schaut ihn belustigt an, als er schließlich geendet hat.

„Was willst du jetzt von mir hören? Ich hab die Sache schon längst abgehakt", gibt sie ihre Stellungsnahme ab.

„Das verlangt nach Revange", gibt Jay nicht nach. „Vor allem Chris soll damit nicht so durchkommen. Mit ihm hab ich sowieso noch eine Rechnung offen."

„Mach doch", meint Cycy desinteressiert.

„Ich brauch aber deine Hilfe dazu."

Sie zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und grinst: „Brauchst ´nen Babysitter, traust dich nicht allein?"

Jay schüttelt lachend den Kopf: „Brauch keinen Babysitter, aber trotzdem..."

„Was willst du machen?", fragt Cycy neugierig geworden.

„Vielleicht eine kleine Schaumparty in Chris´ Badezimmer", überlegt Jay. „Bist du mit dabei?"

Ohne lang zu überlegen mit dem Drang nach etwas Nervenkitzel und Abenteuerlust willigt sie mit

Kopfnicken ein: „Könnte ganz witzig werden."

Jay grinst, er hält ihr die Hand hin und sie schlägt kameradschaftlich ein.

Sie stehen vor Chris´ Zimmertür. Jay gibt Cycy Anweisungen, dass sie Wache stehen soll, damit niemand kommen und das Treiben bemerken würde. Er zieht aus seiner hinteren, rechten Hosentasche seine Brieftasche und entnimmt eine Kreditkarte.

„Pass auf, dass niemand kommt", befiehlt Jay Cycy, die den Mann ungläubig anschaut.

Sie kommt sich wie in einem schlechten Film vor. Nur das es leider die verrückte Realität ist in der sie sich befindet. Ein Türschloss mit einer Plastikkarte öffnen.

„Das funktioniert doch nie im Leben", gibt sie ihr Meinung kund, während sich der Mann bereits an der Türentriegelung zu schaffen macht.

„Ich mach das nicht zum ersten Mal", erzählt er nebenbei.

Sie meint daraufhin mulmig: „Dir ist aber schon klar, dass das gesetzwidrig ist?"

Nach dieser Frage wendet sich Jay von seiner Tätigkeit ab und schaut sie belustigt an: „Ich hatte dich eigentlich cooler eingeschätzt."

Sie starrt ihn etwas verärgert an: „Ich bin cool! Aber das ist... ach, weißt du was, mach was du willst, aber mach schnell!"

Er betrachtet sie sekundenlang und lächelt in sich hinein. An sein Vorhaben scheint er nicht mehr zu denken.

„Jay...", holt ihn Cycy in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Mit den Händen gestikuliert sie, dass er sich beeilen soll.

Er zwinkert ihr neckisch zu und fingert mit seiner Karte am hölzernem Türrahmen, wo er das Schließsystem vermutet. Sein Gesicht zeugt von hoher Konzentration. Gleichzeit wie sich die Tür wie von Zauberhand öffnet, kommt der Lift am Ende des Ganges zum Stehen. Sie hören entferntes Lachen einer Frau. Schnell verschwinden sie in dem fremden Zimmer und schließen die Tür lautlos.

Sie lassen die Blicke durch das Hotelzimmer schweifen: An der cremefarben gestrichenen Wand hängen naturlandschaftliche Bilder. Das Bett bedeckt eine dunkelblaue Samtdecke, die mit silbernen Fäden durchzogen ist. Neben dem Bett steht ein sandfarbener Nachttisch mit einer Lampe, dessen kirschroter Schirm den Raum in lieblichen Schein erhellt. Die beigen Vorhänge sind vor das Fenster gezogen, so dass die Aussicht verborgen bleibt. Daneben liegt ein kleines, silbernes Handy.

Geräusche von einen ins Schloss geführten Schlüssel lassen beide ruckartig zusammenzucken. Noch bevor Cycy weiß wie ihr geschieht, hat Jay seine Hand um ihr Handgelenk gelegt und zieht sie mit festem Griff in Richtung Kleiderschrank. Er öffnet eine Tür und sie zwängen sich in die dunkle Räumlichkeit. Auf Augenhöhe befinden sich Lüftungsschlitze, die eine kleine Einsicht in das Zimmer bieten.

Das zuvor vernommene Lachen können sie nun Trisha zuordnen, die mit Chris in das Zimmer stolpert.

Er hat seine Arme um ihre Taille geschlungen und küsst ihren Hals, wobei er ihr unhörbare Worte ins Ohr flüstert.

„Du bist ein ganz Schlimmer", sagt sie mit verführerischen Lächeln, dreht sich um, damit sie sich gegenüber stehen.

„Und ich kann noch viel schlimmer sein", haucht er ihr ins Ohr.

„Wirklich?" steigt sie auf das kleine Spiel ein.

„Soll ich es dir beweisen?"

„Ja, ich steh auf böse Jungs."

„I´m a sexy beast, baby!"

Beide lächeln sich verliebt an.

Ihre Augen signalisieren feurige Leidenschaft. Sie pressen ihre Körper aneinander und verfallen in einen wilden Kuss. Chris Hände fahren von Trisha´s Hals, über ihren Rücken bis hinunter zu ihren prallen, festen Pobacken, die nur von dem dünnen, glatten, schwarzen Stoff ihrer Hose bedeckt werden.

Sie lassen sich auf das Bett sinken. Chris zieht den Reißverschluss der dunkelgrünen Jacke, die sich eng an ihrem Körper schmiegt, nach unten. Sie hat außer eines schwarzem BHs nichts darunter an. Chris vergräbt sein Gesicht in den Ansätzen ihrer vollen Brüste. Ihr Atem geht hörbar schneller.

Cycy wird sich plötzlich Jay´s Körper bewusst. Es scheint ihr so, als ob er näher an sie heran gerückt ist. In diesem Moment macht es ihr nichts aus. Im Gegenteil: Auf eine unbestimmte Art fühlt sie sich von ihm angezogen. Das beobachtete Geschehen lässt ihr Blut pulsieren.

„Das ist so heiß", flüstert sie fast lautlos in Jay´s Richtung.

Ohne es zu sehen, spürt sie Jay´s Augen auf sich gerichtet. Sie fühlt seine Hände, die sich auf ihrem Körper vortasten. Er streicht über ihre Arme und lässt sie leicht erschauern. Er streicht über ihr Haar, ihr Gesicht. Seine warmen, weichen Lippen küssen zuerst ihre Wange und wandern bis zu ihren bebenden Lippen.

Chris fährt mit seiner Zunge über Trisha´s durchtrainiertem Bauch. Ihr Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich in schnellem Rhythmus. Er umgreift mit seinen kräftigen Händen ihre Hüften. Seine Lippen saugen an ihrem Nabel, seine Zunge umspielt ihn. Sie presst ihren Unterleib gegen seinen heißen Körper. Sie streicht durch seine Haarmähne. Ihre Hände fahren über seinen angespannten, muskulösen Rücken. Mit einer Hand öffnet er den Knopf und Reißverschluss ihrer enganliegenden dunkelgrünen Hose. Sie hebt ihren Hintern an, damit er ihr das Kleidungsstück besser über die schlanken Beine ziehen kann. Er streichelt über die weiche Haut ihrer Schenkel.

„Ich will dich", haucht sie drängend mit erregter Stimme, „ganz tief in mir spüren!"

Er knöpft seine Hose auf. Unterbrochen werden sie vom schrillen Klingeln des auf den Nachttisch liegenden Handys.

„Fuck!" flucht Chris.

"Geh nicht ran!" fleht Trisha und versucht den blonden Mann mit ihrem graziösen Händen, die sich den Weg zu seiner Männlichkeit bahnen, abzulenken.

„Es könnte wichtig sein", wehrt er sie notgedrungen ab, ihren enttäuschten Augenausdruck ignorierend.

Er greift sich das klingelnde Gerät, drückt die Annahmetaste und meldet sich mit belegter Stimme: „Hallo?"

Er richtet sich mit dem Hörer am Ohr auf und hört einige Momente aufmerksam auf die Person am anderem Ende der Leitung.

„Muss es unbedingt jetzt sein?"fragt er seinen Gesprächspartner missbilligend.

Wieder vergehen einige Sekunden, in denen ihn Trisha ungeduldig mustert.

„Okay", gibt er mit leichten Seufzer von sich.

Er beendet die Verbindung.

„Was ist?"will die Frau wissen.

Sie hat sich aufgesetzt und ihre Hände fahren begehrend über die nackte Brust des Geliebten.

„Ich muss weg", sagt er kurz angebunden, als er sich vom Bett erhebt und seine Hose zuknöpft.

Trisha schaut ihn verzweifelt an: „Aber nicht jetzt!"

„Wir holen das nach", versucht der Mann die Frau schwerlich zu trösten, gibt ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund und streift sich den weißen Wollpullover über den Kopf und hastet zur Tür. Er dreht sich noch einmal um: „Wir sehen uns dann."

Trisha nickt traurig, als die Tür schon ins Schloss gefallen ist. Sie geht zum Fenster, zieht den Vorhang ein kleines Stück zur Seite und schaut hinab auf die Strasse. Es ist bereits dunkel. Chris sieht sie nicht. Langsam trottet sie zum Bett zurück, neben dem ihre Hose und ihre schwarzen Schnürstiefel stehen. Sie hebt ihre Hose auf und zieht sich an. Sie geht zur Tür, macht das Licht aus und verlässt das Zimmer ebenfalls.


	4. Cycy und Jay

**Kapitel 4**

**Cycy**:

Es kommt mir wie ein wilder Traum vor, dass ich mit Jay zusammen bin. Die ganzen Begebenheiten und Vorkommnisse. Und ich kann nicht mal mit Sicherheit sagen, dass wir zusammen sind. Wir haben uns geküsst, waren ein paar Mal weg, aber was hat das schon zu bedeuten? Vielleicht bedeutet es viel, vielleicht bedeutet er auch gar nichts.

In Jay´s Augen sehe ich Feuer, wenn er mich anschaut. Oder ist es nur das, was ich sehen möchte? Wie oft sehen wir Dinge, die nur existieren, weil wir es uns wünschen?

Zuerst war ich skeptisch und bin es immer noch, welche Beweggründe dahinter stecken. Was will Jay wirklich? Bin ich für ihn nur ein Spiel, bei dem er ausprobieren will wie weit er gehen kann? Wie weit ich ihn gehen lasse und wie schnell?

Bin ich nur ein weiteres Abenteuer? Chris hat da so einige Dinge verlauten lassen: Jay ist kein Kind von Traurigkeit, was Frauen und wechselnde Partnerschaften anbetrifft. Er liebt schnelllebig und nimmt keine Rücksicht auf Gefühle und Verluste.

Sicher bin ich auch zu jung für ihn. Der Altersunterschied spielt meistens eine entscheidende Rolle.

Wie er mich anschaut. Ich merke es oft, auch wenn er es sicher nicht denkt. Sein analysierender Blick. Was sucht er in mir? Was glaubt er zu erkennen? Jay ist für mich teilweise wie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Ich komme nicht hinter seine wahren Absichten. Menschenkenntnis ist keine meiner Stärken.

Ich kann unseren Kuss immer noch spüren. So überraschend, aber dennoch hingebungsvoll. Seine zarten Berührungen. Ich frage mich was noch alles passiert wäre, wenn wir nicht so schnell hätten verschwinden müssen, als auch Chris und dann Trisha gegangen waren. Hätten wir Andrew und Stacy nicht getroffen hätten wir sicher in seinem oder meinem Zimmer dort weitergemacht, womit wir aufgehört haben. Ich hätte mich Jay hingegeben, denn ich war so berauscht. Er hätte alles haben können, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Ich hatte Feuer gefangen. Selbst wenn ich mich verbrannt hätte, wäre es mir in diesem Moment egal gewesen.

Es kommt des Öfteren vor, dass ich die Kontrolle verliere und nicht mehr rational denke. Ich gebe mich hin und hinterher bereue ich es. Hätte ich es bereut, wenn ich mit Jay auf´s Ganze gegangen wäre? Was wäre danach passiert? Ich kenne ihn kaum und ich vermag nicht zu durchschauen, was er im Schilde führt.

Matt hat gesagt, dass Jay mich gern hat. Er ist sein Freund und er muss es wissen. Ich vertraue Matt, auch wenn wir uns erst so kurz kennen. Aber im Hinterkopf sind auch Chris´ Worte. Chris kann ich schwer einschätzen. Wenn er trinkt ist er redselig, nüchtern ruhig, fast schüchtern. Und wie viel Glauben kann und soll ich ihm schenken? Andrew ist teilweise kühl und distanziert. Von ihm werde ich keine Auskunft bekommen.

Letztendlich ist jede Erfahrung gut für das Leben, ob positiver oder negativer Natur. Aus Fehlern lernt man bekanntlich. Aber andererseits mag ich meinem Fehler nicht jeden Tag über den Weg laufen.

Nun liege ich allein in meinem Bett. Ich sehne mich nach Jay´s Nähe. Meine Gedanken drehen sich wild. Ich würde so gern mit ihm über meine Gedanken reden. Er würde meine Bedenken sicher für abwägig erklären. Vielleicht denke ich zuviel nach. Das ist schon immer mein Problem. Manche Dinge sollte man einfach auf sich zukommen lassen...

Ich bin so unsicher. Aber sollte man sich manchmal nicht einfach fallen lassen, dem anderen Menschen vertrauen und sich hingeben? Einfach nur hingeben und genießen!? Ein Risiko eingehen, um dann am Ende gewinnen und alle negativen Gedanken wegwischen?

Die Zeit wird Antworten für meine Frage bereithalten...

**Jay:**

Wie gern wäre ich jetzt bei Cycy. Nur in ihrer Nähe. Ich will sie nur anschauen, an mich drücken und mit ihr reden. Ich will ihr sagen, was der Kuss für mich bedeutet hat. Wie gut sie geschmeckt hat. Wie die Wärme durch meinen Körper geschossen ist, als wir uns so nah waren.

Ich könnte zu ihr gehen. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es ihr recht wäre. Wäre es ihr Wunsch gewesen, hätte sie es nur andeuten müssen, als wir uns von Andrew und Stacy verabschiedet hatten. Aber sie hat mir nur eine Gute Nacht gewünscht und ist gegangen. Nun liege ich auf meinem Bett, kann nicht schlafen, weil sie mir nicht aus dem Kopf geht. Ich schließe die Augen und sehe ihr süßes Gesicht vor mir. Ihr Lächeln, dass ihre weißen Zähne entblößt. Ihre strahlenden Augen, in denen ich mich jedes Mal vom Neuen verlieren könnte. Ich will sie so sehr, dass es weh tut. Sie ist so nah, aber dennoch so fern.

Obwohl es ihr schwer fallen wird mir zu vertrauen, nachdem wie alles anfing. Warum konnte ich mich nicht ein bisschen zusammenreißen? Ich kann nur hoffen, dass die Anderen ihr keine Geschichten aus der Vergangenheit erzählen. Ich habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt. Mit Sicherheit. Diesmal will ich alles anders und besser machen. Ich werde alles besser machen!

Über den Altersunterschied mache ich mir keine Sorgen: Sie ist 22, ich bin 30. Was sind schon acht Jahre? Acht Jahre mehr Erfahrung? Acht Jahre mehr Liebe, mehr Leidenschaften, mehr Enttäuschungen?

Die Meisten geben uns keine Chance. Sie sagen ich sei zu unbeständig, nicht fähig eine dauerhafte Beziehung einzugehen. Aber was wissen die schon? Wie gut kennen sie mich wirklich? Ich bin bereit und auf der Suche nach einer festen Bindung. Ich habe bisher nur nicht die richtige Frau gefunden. Bis jetzt. Nun ist sie da. Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Schon als ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe. Ich will nicht von Liebe auf den ersten Blick reden, denn an so etwas Banales glaube ich nicht. Aber da ist etwas, was ich nicht in Worte fassen kann.

Chris denkt sie ist ein Ersatz für Darleen. Okay, ich gebe es zu: Ein bisschen Ähnlichkeit ist vorhanden. Nicht von Äußerlichkeiten, aber die Art – jung, frech und lebenslustig. Aufgeschlossen und witzig, aber auch ernst und gedankenverloren.

Oft ertappe ich mich selbst dabei wie ich sie anstarre. Ich beobachte sie bei allem, was sie tut, jeder Kleinigkeit: Wie sie gedankenverloren dasitzt und raucht. Wie sie sich mit den Jungs unterhält und über deren Witze lacht.

Ob sie sich in mich verlieben kann? Ich glaube ich bin auf den besten Weg mich zu verlieben. Nach all den Monaten mit ganzen Frauen, die mir nichts gegeben haben außer sexueller Befriedigung. Frauen, die auf mich zukamen, weil sie mich aus dem Fernsehen kennen – Groupies. Wenn sie von Liebe reden, denken sie an meinen TV-Charakter, der nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit meiner wirklichen Person hat. Sie wollen von mir wie Dreck behandelt werden und ich habe ihnen diesen unausgesprochenen Wunsch erfüllt. Ich habe sie genommen und weggeworfen. Hinterher kommen sie an und sagen ich hätte sie benutzt. Aber tief in ihrem Herzen wollten sie es so, es war ihnen bloß nicht klar.

Mit Cycy ist das alles anders. Ich will sie in meine Arme nehmen und nie wieder loslassen.

Als ich sie geküsst habe und sie sich diesmal nicht dagegen gewehrt hat, war ich mir sicher. Ich will sie haben! Ihren zarten Körper in meinen Armen.

Ich bin ein bisschen eifersüchtig auf Matt. Wenn ich ihn mit Cycy zusammen sehe und wie vertraut sie sich nach so kurzer Zeit schon sind. Manchmal umarmt er sie und sie fühlt sich so wohl bei ihm. Ich sehe es an ihren Augen, warm und offen. Bei mir ist sie distanziert und unsicher. Ich weiß, dass er nichts außer Freundschaft von ihr will, denn er ist mit Amy zusammen und ich denke, dass er sie sehr liebt.

Ich beneide ihn darum wie offen er mit ihr reden kann. Sie stehen zusammen, tuscheln und lachen. Ich frage mich, ob sie mit ihm auch über mich spricht? Matt gehört zu meinen engsten Freunden und er weiß so gut wie alles über mich. Aber Matt ist keine Gefahr für mich. Er würde nie meine Geheimnisse weiter erzählen. Er trinkt so gut wie nie, verliert somit nicht die Kontrolle über sich. Ganz anders als Chris. Und Andrew tut so, als ob ihn das alles nichts angeht. Er ist zu beschäftigt mit Stacy, und das ist gut so.


	5. Adam´s Comeback

**Kapitel 5**

Es klopft an der Zimmertür. Jay öffnet die Augen und starrt in das halbdunkle Zimmer. Er reibt sich den Schlaf von den Lidern und schaut auf den Radiowecker neben seinem Bett, auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch. Es ist 6.30Uhr. Er seufzt und mag nicht aufstehen, sondern die verbleibende Stunde liegen bleiben.

Erneutes Klopfen. Dieses Mal lauter und energischer. Jay wirft die Bettdecke zurück und steht mühsam auf. Er ist nur mit dunkelblauen Boxershorts bekleidet. Er nimmt sich das rote T-Shirt, dass auf seiner Reisetasche liegt und streift es sich über seinen Oberkörper. Er geht verschlafen zur Tür und öffnet. Plötzlich ist er hellwach. Vor ihm steht ein großer Mann mit langen, dunkelblonden Haaren, die ihm in Strähnen über die Schultern seiner schwarzen Lederjacke fallen.

„Adam", sagt Jay mit Verwunderung in der Stimme.

„Hey, Jay", begrüßt ihn der Mann.

Sie mustern sich kurz von oben bis unten, stoßen einen erfreuten Lacher aus und fallen sich schließlich in die Arme.

„Was machst du denn hier?", will Jay wissen, nachdem sie die Umarmung gelöst haben.

„Ich darf wieder auf Tour. Die Ärzte haben mir grünes Licht gegeben und nun bin ich hier", berichtet er aufgeregt.

„Hättest du mich nicht vorher anrufen können?"

„Ich wollte dich überraschen."

„Das ist dir echt gelungen."

„Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Klar." Jay geht einen Schritt von der Tür weg und Adam betritt das Zimmer.

„Hab ich dich geweckt?", fragt Adam nachdem sein Blick auf das verwühlte Bett gefallen ist.

„Nein, ich lauf immer in Boxershorts und mit zerzausten Haaren rum", erwidert Jay sarkastisch.

Adam schaut Jay an und schüttelt den Kopf: „Du hast dich kein Stück verändert."

„Du auch nicht, immer noch derselbe Blitzmerker", neckt Jay seinen Freund.

Adam lässt sich auf die kleine, beigefarbene Couch fallen, die einige Meter entfernt an der Wand steht. Auf dem kleinen, massiven Holztisch davor liegt ein aufgeschlagenes Magazin.

„Ich geh mich duschen", sagt Jay, während er etwas zum Anziehen aus seiner Tasche holt.

„Lass dich von mir nicht stören. Wann müssen wir in der Halle sein?"

Jay schaut erneut auf die Uhr und gibt zur Antwort: „In zwei Stunden". Dann geht er mit einem Bündel Kleidung unter dem Arm Richtung Badezimmertür. Er schließt diese hinter sich und kurz darauf hört Adam das Rauschen des laufenden Wassers.

Er nimmt sich das Magazin zur Hand und blättert es durch. Bald bleibt er auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite stehen und liest mit großem Interesse den dort aufgeführten Artikel.

Er ist noch vertieft beim Lesen, da steht auch schon Jay in Jeans, T-Shirt und mit nassen Haaren neben ihm.

„Gehen wir was frühstücken?", fragt er Adam.

Adam reagiert nicht auf die Frage: „Ich lese gerade einen Bericht über die Neue im Kader."

„Und?"

„Sie hat was", gibt er seine Meinung kund.

„Ich wollt wissen was mit dem Frühstück ist", gibt Jay leicht genervt von sich.

„Bedarf doch keiner Frage. Kennst mich doch. Ich seh´ aus wie Bär und brauch´ dementsprechend das Essen."

Beide lachen.

„Aber ich hab schon ein bisschen an Muskelmasse zugelegt. Würde dir auch nicht schlecht tun", empfiehlt Adam seinem Freund.

Jay nickt mit wissend, trauriger Miene. Adam legt die Zeitung wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz, erhebt sich von der Couch und legt freundschaftlich einen Arm um Jay´s Schulter: „Dich machen wir auch noch zum Musterathleten."

Er nickt zweifelnd. Es starrt Adam an, schluckt und gesteht: „ Du hast mir echt gefehlt."

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst."

Es herrscht betretene Stille zwischen den zwei Männern, die jedoch durch das Magenknurren von Jay unterbrochen wird..

„Lass uns erst mal was essen gehen", meint Adam darauf hin.

„Das ist eine gute Idee."

„Ich hab auf den Weg hierher einen netten, kleinen Laden gesehen. Lass uns den auschecken."

„Mir ist alles recht, solang ich nur bald was zu Beißen bekomme."

„Verfressen wie eh und je."

„Es gibt Dinge, die ändern sich halt nie", grinst Jay. „Also komm schnell."

Sie verlassen das Zimmer, laufen über den Flur, der nur spärlich beleuchtet ist, die Treppe hinab.

Durch die Lobby wirbelt ein Putztrupp. Sie schreiten mit vorsichtigen Schritten, Entschuldigungen murmelnd, über den feuchten Marmorboden bis sie die durch die Glastür das Hotel verlassen.

Auf der Straße weht ein kühler Wind, der Himmel ist mit grauen Wolken überzogen, feiner Regen nieselt auf sie hernieder.

„Was für eine Scheißwetter, ich hasse Seattle!"mault Jay vor sich hin.

„Und dafür verlasse ich freiwillig Tampa, ich muss verrückt sein", stimmt Adam ein.

Er hält Jay am Arm fest, er schaut ihn an und fragt: „Jay, mein Freund, ich will eine ehrliche Antwort von dir."Er hält kurz inne. „Hältst du mich verrückt?"

Jay mustert ihn mit abwägendem Blick, dann antwortet er: „Du bist genauso verrückt wie ich auch oder Chris oder Matt oder Andrew. Schau was wir unserem Körper antun, freiwillig. Aus Spaß und aus Liebe. Wir sind Wrestler, wir müssen verrückt sein, um das zu tun, was wir eben tun."

Adam nickt nachdenklich: „Ja, du hast recht. So hab ich das noch nie betrachtet."

Sie setzen ihren Weg über den nassen Asphalt fort. Menschen gehen mit gesenktem Kopf und schützenden Regenschirmen an ihnen vorbei. Die Scheinwerfer der Autos spiegeln sich auf der Fahrbahn.

„Aber andererseits mag ich Seattle, weil es die Heimatstadt von Kurt Cobain ist", philosophiert Adam.

„Und wo er sich umgebracht hat", setzt Jay verbal dagegen.

Adam wirft ihm daraufhin einen abweisenden Blick zu erwidert: „Stimmt wohl, dass nur die Besten jung sterben."

„Da ist auf jeden Fall was dran", stimmt Jay zu.

Beide schweigen sie eine kurze Weile. Sie sind einige Straßen vom Hotel entfernt und an einem kleinen Café angelangt, dass mit einem großen Leuchtschild im Schaufenster „geöffnet" signalisiert.

Adam drückt die rot, gestrichene Holztür auf und hält sie für Jay auf, der ihm folgt. Leise Musik erfüllt den Raum. Ein Mann in einem blauen Overall sitzt auf einem Hocker vor dem Tresen. Vor ihm steht ein Teller mit Rühreiern und Speck. Die Kellnerin hat ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt und hantiert an der Kaffeemaschine herum. Die beiden Männer nehmen an einem Tisch, in einer abgelegenen Ecke. Sie ziehen die Jacken aus und legen sie neben sich auf die Bank. Die Bedienung, ist Mitte 40, und ihre dunkelbraunen Haare zu einem strengen Knoten hochgesteckt hat, kommt mit schwerfälligen Schritten, mit zwei Speisekarten und einen Schreibblock in der Hand, zu ihnen.

„Guten Morgen", sagt sie mit freundlicher, sanfter Stimme. „Was darf es sein?"

Sie will die Speisekarten auf den Tisch legen, aber Jay kommt ihr mit seiner mündlichen Bestellung zuvor: „Eine Tasse Kaffee und Rühreier mit Buttertoast."

Sie nickt, führt den Bleistift über ihren Block und notiert die Bestellung.

„Für mich dasselbe", ordert Adam, als sie mit Schreiben aufgehört hat.

„Bitte extrastarken Kaffee für mich", wünscht Jay.

Die Frau schaut von ihrem Block auf und nickt. Dann schiebt sie Stift und Papier in die vordere Tasche ihrer Service-Uniform und verlässt den Tisch wieder Richtung Theke.

„Stehst du heute auf der Matchcard?", will Jay wissen.

„Bis jetzt noch nicht. Ist alles sehr kurzfristig abgelaufen", erklärt Adam. „Aber ich lass mich trotzdem in der Halle blicken."

„Vielleicht schieben sie dich spontan in eine Storyline rein", meint Jay.

„Mal sehen. Ich will nur wieder im Ring stehen!", sagt Adam mit leidenschaftlicher Stimme.

Jay nickt verständnisvoll.

Die Kellnerin bringt ihnen das Frühstück.

Während er Ei auf seine Gabel füllt, fragt Adam: „Kennst du eigentlich die Neue in unserem Kader?"

Jay schaut ihn kauend an. Seine Augen strahlen, als er antwortet: „Ich bin mit ihr zusammen."

„Ernsthaft?"

Jay nickt mit breiten Grinsen.

„Und wie ist sie?"fragt Adam mit interessiertem Blick.

„Wie ist was?"stellt Jay die Gegenfrage.

Adam schaut ihn mit dem Du-weißt-genau-wovon-ich-spreche-Ausdruck an: „Komm erzähl schon."

Jay schüttelt mit dem Kopf: „Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen."

Adam lacht: „Verarsch mich nicht, ich kenn dich gut genug. In den letzten Monaten hast du eine Frau nach der anderen gefickt und nun willst du mir erzählen, dass da zwischen euch noch nichts gelaufen ist?"

Jay schaut ihm mit ernstem Gesicht an: „Sie ist nicht wie die Anderen."

Adam sitzt einen Moment ruhig da, dann stellt er die entscheidende Frage: „Bist du etwa verliebt?"

Jay überlegt: „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es ist auf jeden Fall nicht wie mit den Anderen."

„Du willst was Ernstes draus werden lassen?"

„Von meiner Seite aus auf jeden Fall."

„Will sie nicht?"

„Es lief nicht alles so, wie es laufen sollte?"

Adam schaut ihn fragend an.

„Das ist eine längere Geschichte", meint Jay daraufhin. „Und die Zeit dazu haben wir nicht."

Adam wirft einen Blick auf seine silberne Armbanduhr: „Wir müssten langsam los. Mein Auto steht noch am Hotel."

„Meins auch."

„Wir können zusammen in Meinem fahren, wenn du willst."

„Klar, aber ich muss Cycy noch abholen."

„Lern ich sie endlich mal persönlich kennen", freut sich Adam.

Jay winkt der Kellnerin zu und verlangt die Rechnung: „Das geht auf mich."

„Danke", sagt Adam, als die Frau wieder hinter dem Tresen verschwunden ist. „Ich hol das Auto und deine Freundin ab. Reicht wenn bei dem Regen einer von uns nass wird."

Jay schaut aus dem Fenster, an dem dicke Regentropfen in kleinen Rinnsälen herunterlaufen: „Sie ist in Zimmer 112."

„"Wir treffen uns draußen am Parkplatz, okay?", sagt Adam.

„Ich werd´ da sein."

Adam nimmt seine Lederjacke von der Sitzbank, zieht sie über und geht. Jay sieht ihm wie er auf dem Gehsteig mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Hotel läuft.

Die dunkelhaarige Bedienung kommt an seinen Tisch und legt ihm die Rechnung hin. Jay greift nach dem kleinen Zettel, sieht auf die geschriebenen Zahlen, zieht einen Schein aus der Tasche, gibt ihn der Bedienung: „Stimmt so."

„Vielen Dank und einen schönen Tag noch!"

„Ihnen auch."

Jay faltet den Zettel zusammen, legt ihn in den Aschenbecher, der auf der Mitte des Tisches steht, nimmt sich seine Jeansjacke und geht aus dem Cafe´. Es regnet immer noch, was ihn nicht weiter zu stören scheint. Er läuft um die Ecke, auf die Rückseite des grauen Hauses, dass einmal weiß gestrichen war, zum dort befindenden Parkplatz. Er lehnt sich an die Hauswand, verschränkt die Arme vor seinem Körper und wartet.

Adam steht vor der genannten Zimmertür und klopft. Es dauert nur wenige Sekunden, bis ihm geöffnet wird. Cycy steht in dunkelblauer Baggyjeans, rotem T-Shirt und verwühlten Haaren vor ihm. Mit verschlafenen Augen schaut sie den breit grinsenden Mann an.

„Hi!", begrüßt er sie und streckt ihr seine Hand entgegen.

Sie schüttelt die Hand, wobei sie ihn fragend anschaut.

„Ich bin Adam, ein Freund von Jay", erklärt er. „Ich soll dich abholen."

„Ich bin spät dran, ich weiß", meint sie und streicht sich über die blonden Haare. „Wenn du willst, komm rein. Ich bin gleich fertig."

Er tritt in das Zimmer. Der weinrote Vorhang ist vor das Fenster gezogen und verdunkelt den Raum. Das Bett ist zerwühlt, einige Kleidungsstücke liegen darauf. Davor stehen schwarze Turnschuhe und eine Reisetasche.

„Setz dich irgendwo hin, ich muss noch mal ins Bad", sagt Cycy.

Adam dreht sich den Stuhl vom Schreibtisch herum und setzt sich. Er sieht gerade noch, wie die Frau ins Badezimmer verschwindet. Sirenen ertönen von der Straße, er steht auf und geht Richtung Fenster, zieht den Vorhang ein Stück zur Seite und schaut auf die Straße hinab. Er sieht wie zwei Polizeiautos die Fahrbahn entlang rasen.

„Gibt es etwas Interessantes zu sehen?"

Erschrocken dreht sich Adam um. Cycy steht mit feucht gekämmten Haaren im Türrahmen und schaut Adam belustigt an.

„Nicht wirklich", fasst er sich schnell wieder.

Sie nickt grinsend, geht zum Bett, setzt sich hin, zieht die Schuhe an und packt die restlichen Sachen in ihre Reisetasche.

„Wegen mir können wir gehen", sagt sie, nachdem sie sich ihre Jacke von der Garderobe genommen hat.

„Dann los", erwidert Adam euphorisch, läuft zur Tür, öffnet sie und geht auf den Gang hinaus. Cycy folgt ihm mit der Reisetasche über der Schulter.

„Soll ich dir die Tasche abnehmen?"fragt Adam.

Cycy grinst ihn an und meint: „Das schaff ich schon noch allein. Danke trotzdem, Mr. Gentleman!"

Adam lacht herzhaft: „So hat mich noch keiner genannt. Der Name gefällt mir. Vielleicht leg ich mir den als neuen Ringnamen zu. Was meinst du?"

„Keine gute Idee", wehrt Cycy ab.

„Keine gute Idee?"

„Keine gute Idee!"

„Zerstör´ meine Träume", sagt Adam mit gespielt trauriger Stimme und wischt sich mit der rechten Hand imaginäre Tränen aus den Augen.

„Nicht weinen, Kleiner!"

„Du bist ganz schön frech für deine Größe."

„Irgendwie muss ich meine mangelnde Größe ausgleichen."

Sie befinden sich auf dem Hotelparkplatz und Adam geht zu einem blauen Ford. Er zieht den Schlüssel aus seiner Jackentasche, steckt ihn in das Türschloss, aber es schließt nicht.

„Mist", flucht Adam. „Das ist ja auch das falsche Auto."

Cycy kann sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Andauernd ein anderes Mietauto, da kann man schon mal was verwechseln", meint Adam erklärend.

Er schweift mit den Augen über die umliegenden Autos, bis er Seins wieder erkennt: „Der da ist es", sagt er und deutet auf einen ebenfalls blauen Mustang.

Sie gehen zu dem Auto und der Schlüssel passt. Sie stellen die Taschen in den Kofferraum, steigen ein das Auto, Adam lässt den Motor an und sie fahren los.

„Wo ist eigentlich Jay?", fragt Cycy.

„Die Frage fällt dir aber früh ein."

Cycy schaut ihn mit vorwurfsvollem Blick an.

„Er wartet ein paar Strassen weiter", antwortet der Mann schließlich.

„Hey, Süße!", begrüßt Jay Cycy, als er sich auf die Rückbank des Autos setzt. Er streicht sich über die nassen Haare. „Das ist echt ein Sauwetter, nicht?"

„Shit happens", meint Cycy trocken.

"Rotzfrech ist die Frau", beschwert sich Adam.

Jay grinst nur, ohne etwas zu erwidern.

„Warum übernachtet ihr nicht zusammen in einem Zimmer?", platzt Adam heraus.

Cycy schaut ihn mit fragendem Blick an.

„Ihr seit doch ein Paar", meint Adam erklärend.

Weder Cycy, noch Jay sagen etwas darauf. Peinliche Stille ist das Resultat.

„Sorry, ich wollt euch nicht zu nahe treten", entschuldigt sich Adam.

Die „Key Arena", der Veranstaltungsort, ist zu sehen. Sie fahren auf den Parkplatz, steigen aus und holen ihre Taschen aus dem Kofferraum. Neben ihnen parkt ein anderes Auto ein. Andrew und Stacy steigen aus.

„Hey, Adam!"freut sich Andrew.

Sie umarmen sich herzlich. Stacy umarmt Adam ebenfalls: „Schön, dass du wieder da bist."

Sie gehen durch den Hintereingang in das Gebäude. Ein langgezogener Gang, mit weiß gestrichenen Ziegelsteinmauern, umgibt sie.

Als Jay mit Adam allein ist, konfrontiert er ihn sofort mit Vorwürfen: „Was hast du vorhin im Auto für dumme Fragen gestellt?"

Adam schaut seinen Kumpel perplex an.

Jay fährt aufgebracht fort: „Die Frage, warum wir nicht in einem Zimmer übernachten. Sie denkt doch nun sonst was, was ich dir erzählt habe!"

Adam fährt sich mit der rechten Hand durch seine Haare, atmet tief durch und antwortet mit ruhiger Stimme: „Erst einmal hab ich nichts in der Richtung gesagt, auch nicht gemeint oder angedeutet. Zweitens denke ich, dass du ein bisschen überreagierst..."

„Ich reagiere überhaupt nicht über!", empört sich Jay.

Adam legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn zu besänftigen: „Sie war doch ganz cool drauf. Ich denke nicht, dass sie es so ernst genommen hat. Ich kenn sie zwar nicht, aber das ist mein erster Ein- druck von ihr."

Jay erwidert mit sanfterer Stimme: „Weißt du, es ist ja nur, weil mir viel an ihr liegt."

„Das verstehe ich vollkommen", sagt Adam verständnisvoll. „Ich will dir das auch nicht kaputt machen. Im Gegenteil, ich freu mich ehrlich für dich."

Sie umarmen sich freundschaftlich, als die Tür aufgeht: „Stör ich bei was?"

Sie schweifen auseinander und drehen sich zur Tür um. Dort steht Andrew mit grinsendem Gesicht.

Andrew betrachtet Adam, wie er sich das T-Shirt auszieht: „Du hast ganz schön an Muskeln zugelegt."

„Ich konnte nicht einfach nur so zu Hause rumsitzen. Ich wollte was tun und da hab ich eben mächtig Gewichte gestemmt."

Amy steht in der Mitte des Ringes und hat ein Mikrophon in der Hand. Sie beginnt ihren Monolog: „Du kommst hier her und denkst du kannst mich wie Dreck behandeln? Du kannst mir einfach so meinen Mann wegnehmen? Okay, du hast es getan. Nun musst du mit den Konsequenzen leben. Wenn du genug Mut hast, komm raus, Cycy, und stell dich mir!"

Die Musik von Cycy wird eingespielt und sie betritt die Arena. Sie geht, die Augen stur und entschlossen auf Amy gerichtet, zum Ring. Die rothaarige Frau steht direkt in der Mitte und die Blonde baut sich ihr direkt gegenüber auf. Sie schauen sich in die Auge. Plötzlich schlägt Amy der Frau ihr gegenüber mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Cycy ist zuerst leicht irritiert, aber fängt sich schnell wieder. Sie reibt sich mit der rechten Hand über die glühende Wange. Sie starrt Amy böse an und verpasst ihr einen Fausthieb in den Magen. Die Gepeinigte krümmt sich vor Schmerzen und lässt dabei das Mikro auf die Matte fallen. Es folgt ein gezielter Handkantenschlag ins Genick und sie sinkt zu Boden. Cycy blickt auf sie hinab, hebt das Mikrophon auf : „Matt, komm raus und nimm an der Party teil!"

Daraufhin ertönt die Musik und von Matt und er kommt mit gemächlichen Schritten, die Arme zur in Siegerpose in die Höhe haltend in den Ring. Er grinst Cycy an und nimmt ihr das Mikro aus der Hand, um seinerseits ein paar Worte loszuwerden: „Leg dich nicht mit uns an. Du kannst es versuchen, aber du wirst verlieren!"

Cycy nickt zustimmend. Sie wollen gerade den Ort des Geschehens verlassen, als Adam die Rampe herunterstürmt, um Amy zu Hilfe zu eilen. Matt und Cycy schauen verdutzt. Mit der Wendung hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Adam reißt Matt mit einem Spear zu Boden. Cycy schaut zu, unsicher wie sie weiter handeln soll. Dann versucht sie ihrem Partner zu helfen, aber Adam packt sie am Arm, grinst ihr ins Gesicht, hebt sie hoch und slammt sie auf ebenfalls auf die Matte. Nach getaner Arbeit hilft er Amy wieder auf die Beine. Sie ist noch leicht benommen, aber erfasst den Stand der Dinge sofort. Sie umarmt Adam und somit ist die neue Partnerschaft besiegelt. Sie verlassen den Ring und gehen zurück zu den Umkleidekabinen, als sich auch Matt und Cycy wieder aufrappeln. Sie halten sich die schmerzenden Stellen und begeben sich ebenfalls zurück zu den Lockerrooms, begleitet von Pfiffen und Buhrufen der Fans.

„Nächste Woche werden wir ein Match gegen die Beiden bestreiten", erklärt Matt.

Cycy nickt: „Da freu ich mich schon drauf."

„Lass uns die nächsten Tage zusammen Workout machen."

„Sag mir Ort und Zeit und ich werde da sein."

Beide verschwinden in separaten Umziehgelegenheiten.

Adam will gerade in die Dusche gehen. Er ist nur mit einer Unterhose bekleidet.

„Ich hab deinen Spear so vermisst", scherzt Matt, als er ihn erblickt.

Adam, der das Eintreten nicht resigniert hat, dreht sich um und grinst den Mann an: „Und das war erst der Anfang. Wir werden jetzt in eine Fehde verstrickt sein."

„Eine erbarmungslose Fehde", verbessert Matt.

„Smartass!", schießt Adam zurück.

„Geh lieber duschen, sonst verkühlt sich dein Astralkörper noch."

Der blonde Mann wirft gespielt verärgert die Haare nach hinten und stolziert in den Duschraum.

Matt beobachtet das Szenario lachend.

Trisha ist gerade dabei sich für ihren Kampf aufzuwärmen, als Cycy den Raum betritt.

„Hi!", begrüßt Trisha sie fröhlich.

„Hi!", grüßt sie zurück und geht zu ihrem Spind.

„Wie geht´s?", fängt Trisha eine Unterhaltung an.

„Ganz gut, und dir?"

„Ich bin im siebtem Himmel", schwärmt die Blondine.

„Mit Chris?"

„Ja, natürlich mit Chris. Wegen wem sonst?"

„Ich frag ja nur."

„Und was ist mit dir und Jay?"

Cycy wird verlegen: „Was soll mit ihm sein?"

„Seit ihr nicht zusammen?"

„Mhm, ja, ich weiß nicht so recht."

Trisha schaut sie überrascht an: „Ich dachte nur..."

„Mal sehen, was sich draus entwickelt", wendet Cycy schließlich ein.

„Ich finde ihr passt gut zusammen."

„Okay", sagt Cycy und lächelt.

„Ich muss gehen", verabschiedet sich Trisha.

„Viel Glück", wünscht ihr Cycy.

Trisha ist verschwunden und sie ist allein. Sie zieht sich die Ringsachen aus, nimmt sich ein großes, weißes Handtuch und verschwindet in der Dusche.

Cycy hat sich gerade ein T-Shirt übergestreift, als Chris und Jay den Umkleideraum betreten.

„Von Anklopfen haltet ihr wohl nicht viel, was?"

„Sorry", entschuldigt sich Jay halbherzig.

„Was ist das?"fragt Chris wegen der Musik, die aus einem kleinen silbernen Discman kommt, der mit Lautsprechern verstärkt ist.

„2Pac und Notorious B.I.G.", antwortet Cycy.

„Da kannst dich Matt zusammen tun, der hört das auch", erzählt Chris mit missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du magst das nicht, oder?"

„Nichts gegen dich", meint Chris beschwichtigend.

„Es ist nicht wirklich meine Musik, aber 2Pac ist echt gut", gibt Jay seine Meinung zum Thema ab.

Cycy sagt lächelnd zu Jay: „Es lässt sich auch super dazu tanzen."

Jay erwidert das Lächeln und fragt: „Wann zeigst du mir mal deine tänzerischen Fähigkeiten?"

„Das möchte ich auch nicht verpassen", mischt sich Chris ein und bekommt von Jay einen Blick, der sagen soll, dass er sich da raus halten soll.

Aber dem folgt Chris nicht, stattdessen schlägt er vor, dass sie in einen Club gehen: „Feiern wir Adam´s Rückkehr!"

„Ich bin dabei!"stimmt die Frau sofort zu.

„Ich auch", gibt Jay nach. „Einer muss dich ja vor diesen Verrückten beschützen."

„Wen nennst du hier verrückt, Jackass?"

„Tragt eure Streitereien draußen weiter aus, ich bin gleich fertig."

Eine Stunde später, nachdem sie ihre Sachen im Hotel abgestellt hatten, sind sie in einem Club in Seattle. Die House-Musik ist laut und dröhnt durch das gesamte Gebäude. Stereoskoplichter durchbrechen die dunkle Räumlichkeit und lassen sie in bunten Farben erstrahlen. Sie haben sich einen freien Tisch in der Nähe der Tanzfläche gesucht.

„Holt ihr uns Drinks, Jungs?", fragt Trisha mit Augenaufschlag.

„Jungs? Wir sind Männer", meint Matt.

„Okay, Männer!"sagt Trisha mit gespielt genervten Blick. „Aber macht hin ich bin am Verdursten."

„Was wollt ihr trinken?", erkundigt sich Andrew.

„Sex on the Beach", wünscht Stacy mit zuckersüßem Lächeln.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, honey", erwidert Andrew und steht auf, um zur Bar zu gehen.

„Das hört sich gut an", freut sich Lita.

Jay und Matt erhebt sich ebenfalls, um mit Andrew zu gehen. Sie bestellen die Cocktails und tragen sie zu ihrem Tisch.

„Magst du tanzen?", fragt Jay Cycy und streckt ihr seine Hand entgegen.

Sie ergreift die Hand und geht mit Jay auf die übervolle Tanzfläche.

„Techno ist aber nicht unbedingt meine Musik", warnt sie den Mann vor.

„Lass dich einfach vom Rhythmus treiben", meint er darauf. „Ich bin auch kein Raver, aber was soll´s?"

Sie bewegen sich zu der Musik. Jay rückt näher an Cycy heran: „Ich beiße nicht", sagt er grinsend.

„Und wenn, würd´ ich zurückbeißen."

„Wirklich?"

„Probier es doch aus."

Jay zieht die blonde Frau an seinen Körper, legt einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und vergräbt seine Lippen an ihrem Hals. Sie legt den Kopf in den Nacken und genießt seine zarten Lieb- kosungen. Er führt seine Lippen an Ihre und sie küssen sich leidenschaftlich. Unbändige Hitze strömt durch ihre Körper. Sie sind befangen von Energie der Musik

Chris ist auf den Weg zur Toilette, als Trisha ihm folgt. Vor den Türen hält sie ihn auf und fragt vorwurfsvoll: „Warum ignorierst du mich?"

„Ich ignorier´ dich nicht."

„Du guckst jede Frau an, bloß nicht mich."

„Das bildest du dir nur ein."

„Chris, hältst du mich für so blond, dass ich nicht mitkriege, wenn du mich nicht beachtest?"

„Was soll der ganze Stress? Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Magst du mich überhaupt?"fragt sie mit fast weinerlicher Stimme.

Sie schaut ihn nicht an. Ihre Augen sind auf den Boden gerichtet. Chris schiebt zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn und ihre Augen begegnen sich. Sein Blick ist jetzt sanft und er antwortet: „Natürlich mag ich dich."

Sie verlieren sich in ihren Augen. Die Menschen, die vereinzelt an ihnen vorbeigehen und die Musik, die von der Tanzfläche zu hören ist, bemerken sie nicht. Sie küssen sich sanft, dann leidenschaftlich. Ihre Körper berühren sich. Er fühlt ihre Brüste an seiner.

„Komm mit", drängt er, als sie sich langsam voneinander lösen. Er nimmt sie bei der Hand und führt sie durch die schwarze Schwingtür in die Männertoilette.

Ein Mann steht vor dem Spiegel und kämmt sich die Haare. Chris zieht Trisha an ihm vorbei in eine Toilettenkabine und verriegelt die Tür hinter ihnen. Er presst Trisha an die weiße Trennwand, die mit Kontaktwünschen und Telefonnummern vollgeschrieben ist. Er presst seinen Körper wieder an sie und sie küssen sich erneut. Mit einer Hand tastet er nach ihren Brüsten. Durch den dünnen Kleiderstoff fühlt er ihre steifen Nippel. Sie drückt einen Schenkel mit leichtem Druck gegen seine erregierende Männlichkeit.

„Blas meinen Schwanz!"verlangt er mit bebender Stimme.

Er lehnt sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand und öffnet den Bund seiner Jeans. Trisha sinkt auf die Knie, zieht die Hose des Mannes ein Stück herunter und hebt sein Hemd hoch. Seine Haut glänzt vor Schweiß, der in kleinen Strömen seinen Bauch herunterläuft. Sie nimmt seinen steifen Penis in die Hand und umschließt ihn mit ihren weichen, warmen Lippen. Er genießt die Hitze, die ihr feuchter Mund ausstrahlt. Mit festen, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen saugt sie an seinem Penis. Er stöhnt seine Lust leise heraus. Mit der rechten Hand greift er in ihr samtenes Haar und dirigiert ihre Bewegungen mit.

„Oh Gott, ist das geil!"

Nach wenigen Minuten kommt er zum Höhepunkt und spritzt seinen Erguss in ihren Mund. Trisha schluckt die bittere Flüssigkeit herunter. Mit der Zungenspitze fährt sie ein letztes Mal über seine Eichel. Sie erhebt sich wieder. Chris zieht sich die Hose hoch und macht sie zu.

Er gibt ihr einen zarten Kuss auf den Mund.

„Dafür hast du dir für heute Nacht eine besondere Belohnung verdient", sagt Chris mit geheimnisvollen Grinsen.

„Sagst du mir schon worauf ich mich freuen kann?"

„Nein, das zeig ich dir lieber persönlich. Komm, die Anderen warten sicher schon auf uns."

Er entsperrt die Tür. Trisha wäscht sich am Waschbecken die Hände, unter den neugierigen Blicken der anwesenden Männer. Arm in Arm verlassen sie den Waschraum und gehen wieder hinaus in das Getümmel. Sie zwängen sich durch die Paare auf der Tanzfläche zurück zu ihrem Tisch. Niemand hat die längere Abwesenheit der Beiden bemerkt. Adam und Andrew sind in ein Gespräch vertieft:

„Du wirst deinen Push bekommen", sagt Andrew entschlossen. „Vor Ende dieses Jahres wirst du World Champion sein."

„Vor deiner Verletzung standest du schon im Main Event. Du wärst schon längst auf dem Thron, wenn du die Zwangspause nicht gehabt hättest", analysiert Matt.

Trisha erblickt Stacy und Amy, die sich an die Bar verzogen haben.

„Ich wird mal zu den Mädels schauen", verabschiedet sich Trisha von Chris und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Chris blickt ihr hinterher, dann richtet er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Jay und Cycy, die damit beschäftigt sind sich zu necken und zarte Küsse auszutauschen.

Cycy und Jay stehen in der Lobby und warten auf den Lift, der sie in ihre Etage bringen soll. Die Türen gleiten mit einem Ruck auseinander und Trisha stürzt weinend aus dem Fahrstuhl direkt in Jay´s Arme.

„Was ist passiert?", fragt er mit besorgter Stimme.

Trisha geht einen Schritt zurück und erwidert schluchzend: „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, ihr seid doch alle gleich!"

„Hä?" Jay schaut sie mit verwirrter Miene an. „Wovon redest du überhaupt?"

Bevor er jedoch eine Antwort erwarten kann, ist Trisha verschunden. Er schaut Cycy an und sagt: „Was war das?"

Sie zuckt mit den Schulter: „Kein Ahnung."

Sie beschließen nicht weiter über den Vorfall nachzudenken und steigen in die Aufzugskabine. Sie stehen mit einem halben Meter Abstand gegenüber, aber ihre Augen kleben förmlich aneinander. Cycy atmet tief ein. Die Stille, die sie umgibt ist unerträglich. Die Türen öffnen sich und sie treten auf den teppichgepflasterten Korridor hinaus.

„Ich begleite dich noch zu deinem Zimmer", bestimmt Jay.

Sie laufen einige Meter über den weichen Teppichboden, vorbei an geschlossenen Türen. In der Mitte des Ganges bleiben sie schließlich vor einer Tür stehen. Sie verweilen einige Sekunden sprachlos vor dem Zimmer. Sie stehen sich direkt gegenüber und ihre Augen bohren sich intensiv ineinander. Jay, der fast zwei Köpfe größer ist, beugt sich zu Cycy herunter und sie verfallen in einen endlos langen Kuss.

„Willst du mit reinkommen?", fragt Cycy.

Jay schaut sie überrascht an. Dann lächelt er, schließt seine Arme um sie, küsst sie erneut und sagt: „Klar, wenn du willst, will ich das auch!"

Sie packt Jay leicht am Kragen seiner Jacke, schließt die Tür auf und fragt: „Worauf warten wir dann noch?", und zieht ihn in das dunkle Zimmer.


	6. Wer nicht wagt

**Kapitel 6**

Ein Sonnenstrahl spitzt durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge und fällt auf das friedliche Gesicht von Jay, der schlafend im Bett liegt. Die Bettdecke bedeckt ihn bis zum Bauch. Am Ober-körper trägt er ein weißes T-Shirt mit der mittlerweile ausgewaschenen Aufschrift: „Fight the power!" Der letzte Beweis für eine rebellische Jugend im konservativen Kanada. Cycy liegt angekuschelt neben ihm, einen Arm über seine Brust gelegt. Langsam erwacht sie aus ihrem Schlaf und wird sich bewusst, dass es der letzte Abend kein Traum war. Sie hat die erste Nacht neben Jay verbracht und er hat diese Situation nicht, wie sie gedacht hatte, zu seinem Vorteil ausgenutzt. Sie hatten noch eine Weile über Dies und das geredet, bevor jeder in tiefen Schlaf versunken ist. Er hatte sie nur gestreichelt und geküsst. Er hatte sie zu nichts gedrängt. Ebenso hatte er nicht versucht sie zu sexuellen Handlungen zu überreden. Es war harmlos wie die erste Teenagerliebe. Und diese Tatsache bringt sie zum lächeln, als sie nun wach ist und den schlafenden Mann neben sich betrachtet. Sie fährt mit den Fingern seinen Haaransatz entlang, bis zu seinem Kinn, über seine Bartstoppeln, seine weichen Lippen.

Sie will ihn küssen, aber hat Angst ihn dadurch aufzuwecken. Sie will seine Friedlichkeit nicht stören. Sie fragt sich wovon er träumt. Es muss ein schöner Traum sein. Ob er von ihr träumt? Vielleicht wird sie ihn fragen, wenn er erwacht.

Sie fährt mit einem Finger über seine geradlinigen Augenbrauen, seine geschlossenen Lider. Er ist so wunderschön!

Sie gibt ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie unter der Bettdecke aus dem Bett gleitet. Ganz langsam, Jay nicht aus den Augen lassend. Sie nimmt sich frische Anzieh-sachen aus ihrer Reisetasche, die neben dem Bett steht. Sie geht ins Bad und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Sie pellt sich aus ihrem T-Shirt und der Pyjamahose und steigt in die Dusche.

Das warme Wasser läuft über ihren Körper. Sie schließt die Augen, als sie das kühle Dusch-gel auf ihrer Haut verteilt und stellt sich vor, dass es Jay´s Hände wären, die über ihren nackten Körper streichen. Der Gedanke erregt sie, aber schnell schüttelt sie ihn von sich ab. Sie dreht das Wasser ab, öffnet die Glastüren der Kabine, greift sich ein weißes Duschtuch vom Handtuchhalter und bindet es um ihren nassen Körper. Ihre Haut ist feucht und kalt. Eine Gänsehaut überzieht ihren Körper. Sie schaut in den von Wasserdampf beschlagenen Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Mit einer Hand reibt sie ein Sichtfeld auf das Glas. Sie betrachtet ihr Gesicht. Ein Lächeln zeichnet sich ab. Mit einem Kamm fährt sie durch die nassen, blonden Haare. Sie trocknet sich ab und kleidet sich an, dann verlässt sie das Badezimmer wieder.

Jay schläft immer noch. Sie geht zum Fenster und zieht den Vorhang ein Stück zur Seite. Sie verschränkt die Arme vor ihrer Brust und schaut auf das gegenüberliegende Strassen- café. Die roten Plastikstühle sind an die weißen Tische gelehnt. Die Sonnenschirme sind geschlossen in der Halterung verankert. Die Tür des Café´s steht einladend weit offen.

Jay öffnet die Augen und sieht Cycy am Fenster stehen. Das Sonnenlicht bricht an ihren Konturen. Ihr Haar strahlt golden. Er schlägt die Bettdecke zurück und steigt aus dem warmen Bett. Er tritt hinter die junge Frau, legt seine Arme um sie und küsst sie liebevoll am Hals.

„Guten Morgen, Darling!" flüstert er ihr ins Ohr.

Sie erschauert, dreht sich um, damit sie sich in die Augen schauen können. Jay lächelt sie mit seinen strahlend, blauen Augen an. Sie erwidert sein Lächeln: „Guten Morgen!"

Ihre Lippen verschmelzen in einem zarten Kuss.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" will der Mann wissen.

„Ja, richtig gut, und du?"

Er streicht über ihre Wange und erwidert: „ So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr."

Er drückt sie an sich, sie legt ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Kurze Zeit verweilen sie schweigend.

„Dusch dich mal, unser Flieger nach Philadelphia wartet nicht", ermahnt Cycy Jay plötzlich.

„Philadelphia, die Stadt der Liebe..."

„Die Stadt der ´brüderlichen Liebe´", verbessert sie ihn.

„Sei doch ein bisschen romantisch."

„Auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht glaubst, ich hab eine sehr romantische Ader."

„Gut zu wissen", sagt Jay mit verheißungsvollem Grinsen, bevor er sich zum Duschen verzieht.

Sie legt sich auf das ungemachte Bett, nimmt die Fernbedienung vom Nachttisch und schaltet den Fernseher ein. Sie sucht MTV, wo „You got it bad" von Usher gespielt wird. Sie liebt diesen Song. Diesen Song muss man einfach lieben!

Cycy ist immer noch berauscht von dem Lied, als es an der Tür klopft. Sie geht hin und öffnet. Trisha steht mit rot geschwollenen Augen vor ihr: „Hast du Zeit, ich muss mit jemand reden."

Mit überraschtem Gesicht erwidert Cycy: „Das ist gerade nicht sehr günstig."

Genau in diesem Moment kommt Jay nur mit einer Jeans bekleidet aus dem Bad. Er schaut Trisha ebenso überrascht an: „Morgen, Trisha!"

Die Frau nickt nur und meint: „Ich verstehe. Kannst du später bei mir vorbeikommen?"

„Wir müssen in einer Stunde am Flughafen sein", erinnert sie Trisha.

„Ja, ich weiß. Vielleicht heute Nachmittag?"

„Ich komm bei dir vorbei."

„Wir sehen uns dann später", verabschiedet sich Trisha.

Cycy schließt die Tür wieder. Jay drängt sie dagegen und küsst sie innig.

„Und was machen wir die verbleibende Stunde noch?" fragt er neckisch.

„Jay, komm schon", wehrt sie ihn sanft ab.

„Wir dürfen den Flieger nicht verpassen."

„Okay, okay", sagt er, stiehlt sich noch einen süßen Kuss von ihren Lippen und fügt leise hinzu: „Streber!"

„Das hab ich gehört!", verkündet sie und gibt ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

Er lacht, zieht sich ein schwarzes Hemd über, packt seine Sachen zusammen und sie verlassen das Hotel.

„Lass uns noch schnell was essen gehen", meint Jay, als sie auf dem Parkplatz an seinem Mietauto stehen.

„Hey, wartet auf mich", ruft eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihnen.

Sie drehen sich um und sehen, wie Adam mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu geeilt kommt.

„Ich dachte du fährst mit Andrew und Stacy", hinterfragt Jay.

„Bei den Beiden ist dicke Luft", erzählt Adam. „Da will ich nicht dazwischen stehen."

„Unser Traumpaar streitet? Das ist ja ganz was Neues", gibt Jay seinen Kommentar zu den Neuigkeiten ab.

„Ihr zwei seit doch nun unser neues Traumpaar", sagt Adam mit verschmitztem Grinsen.

Jay schaut zu Cycy, um die Reaktion der Frau auszumachen. Sie grinst Adam an und sagt spöttisch: „Wenn du meinst."

Darauf weiß er nichts mehr zu erwidern.

„Fahren wir endlich los?" beendet Jay das Szenario, öffnet die Fahrertür und steigt in das Auto. Seine Freunde tun es ihm gleich. Sie fahren zum Frühstücken zu McDonalds und anschließend zum Flughafen, von dem sie nach Philadelphia fliegen. Mit einem neuen Mietauto fahren sie zu ihrem Hotel. Es ist Vormittag und bis zu ihrem abendlichen Auftritt haben sie noch einige freie Stunden.

Kurz vor der Rezeption hält Jay Cycy am Arm fest und fragt: „Nehmen wir ein Zimmer zusammen?" Und fügt erklärend hinzu: „Kommt uns auch billiger."

Cycy überlegt kurz und kommt zu einem Entschluss: „Okay, versuchen wir es. Letzte Nacht haben wir ja auch gut rumgebracht."

„Denkst du wir vertragen uns nicht?"

„Ich kann manchmal kompliziert sein."

„Bis jetzt bist du sehr umgänglich."

„Das würde´ ich an deiner Stelle auch sagen."

Jay schüttelt lachend den Kopf.

Er geht zur Rezeption und ordert das Zimmer, während Cycy von Trisha abgehalten wird.

„Können wir reden? Ich weiß sonst nicht zu wem ich gehen soll, Amy ist zu sehr mit Matt beschäftigt und Stacy hat mit Andrew genug Probleme zur Zeit", erklärt Trisha.

„Warte, ich sag nur Jay schnell bescheid."

Trisha nickt und beobachtet, wie die blonde Frau zu dem Mann geht, der wartend mit seiner Reisetasche an der Anmeldetheke steht.

„Was wollte Trisha schon wieder von dir?" fragt er mit mürrischem Blick.

„Sie will mit mir reden."

„Über was?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber das werde ich erfahren, wenn ich mit ihr gehe."

„Ich dachte wir würden ein bisschen Zeit miteinander verbringen..."

„Hey, das dauert doch nicht ewig. Wir haben noch den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit."

„Na gut! Gib mir deine Tasche, ich nehm sie mit aufs Zimmer. Nummer 1258."

„Bis später, Süßer!" verabschiedet sie sich mit einem Kuss auf seine Wange.

Er nimmt ihr die Tasche aus der Hand, lächelt sie lieb an und schaut ihr hinterher, wie sie mit langsamen Schritten zu Trisha geht, die gelangweilt die vorbeigehenden Gäste beobachtet.

„Okay, gehen wir", sagt Cycy zu Trisha und holt sie somit in die Realität zurück.

Trisha nickt und sie gehen zum Fahrstuhl und fahren in den vierten Stock zu Trisha´s Zimmer.

Sie setzen sich zusammen auf das Bett und Trisha fängt sofort mit erzählen an: „Chris ist so ein Schwein!"

Sie fängt an in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Warum, was ist passiert? Du warst doch so glücklich mit ihm."

„Das war ich auch", Trisha schluckt und fährt fort: „Aber er liebt mich nicht!"

„Hat er das so gesagt?"

„Ja, mehr als deutlich!"

Sie hält kurz inne, wischt sich die Tränen von den Wangen und versucht mit gefasster Stimme weiter zu berichten: „Er hat gesagt, dass ich nur gut für´s Bett bin!"

„Das hat er sicher nicht so gemeint. Ich hab gesehen, wie betrunken Chris gestern Nacht war..."

„Wenn er betrunken ist, sagt er eben die Wahrheit. Und das ist, was er über mich und unsere Beziehung denkt. Ich kann gar nicht mehr von einer Beziehung reden."

Trisha schüttelt traurig den Kopf.

„Hast du heute noch mal mit ihm geredet?" will Cycy wissen.

„Nein! Es hat doch keinen Zweck mehr. Ich will keine Ausflüchte oder billigen Entschuldig-ungen von ihm hören."

„Hör ihm wenigstens zu, was er zu sagen hat."

„Er hat nicht versucht mit mir zu reden, okay? Und außerdem ist er für mich gestorben. Wer bin ich denn, dass ich das nötig hätte?"

„Das ist deine Entscheidung."

„Würdest du dir das gefallen lassen?"

„Nein, glaub´ ich nicht."

„Siehst du?"

Kurze Stille, dann hakt Cycy nach: „Wenn du deine Entscheidung schon gefällt hast, warum wolltest du dann unbedingt mit mir reden?"

„Ich wollt es mir einfach von der Seele reden. Und um ganz ehrlich zu sein..." Trisha streicht sich nervös durch die blonde Haarmähne. „Ich hab die Schnauze voll von Männern, mit denen bin ich durch!"

Cycy starrt die Frau verblüfft an.

„Du stehst doch auf Frauen, bist bisexuell, oder?" fährt Trisha mehr feststellend als fragend fort.

„So könnte man es auch nennen", antwortet Cycy verlegen grinsend.

Trisha schaut ihr in die Augen, streicht der jungen Frau mit dem Handrücken über den Arm und ergreift ihre Hand. Diese schluckt. Die ganze Situation wird ihr zunehmend unange-nehm. Unbeirrt fährt Trisha mit ihrem Tun fort. Sie fährt ihr durch die kurzen Haare und bewegt ihren Kopf langsam zu dem der Frau ihr gegenüber. Ihre Lippen berühren sich leicht. Bevor sie den Kuss vertiefen, wehrt Cycy ab: „Hey, hey, das ist nicht, was du wirklich willst."

Trisha blickt sie erst überrascht an. Ihre Augen funkeln blitzartig böse und sie schießt heraus: „Glaubst du Jay ist besser als Chris?"

„Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Er will dich doch auch nur für´s Bett. Glaubst du allen Ernstes du bist für ihn mehr als ich für Chris bin?"

Cycy wendet den Blick von Trisha ab, schweift mit den Augen durch den Raum und erwidert nach kurzer Pause: „Es geht dich zwar nichts an, wir haben noch nicht miteinander ge-schlafen."

Trisha schaut sie skeptisch an: „Aber er war doch heute Nacht bei dir."

„Ja, das stimmt. Wir haben uns auch ein Bett geteilt, aber nur gekuschelt."

„Ist er schwul??? Das hab ich immer schon vermutet."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Guck ihn dir an, wie er sich kleidet: Schlangenhaut-T-Shirt und all die anderen Klamotten, die er immer trägt", erklärt Trisha halbwegs ihre Vermutung.

„Er ist eben metrosexuell."

„Metrosexuell?"

„Ja, das bedeutet er achtet sehr auf sein Äußeres und könnte für schwul gehalten werden, aber steht auf Frauen. In unserer modernen Zeit ist das metrosexuell."

„Ich denke ich verstehe."

„Und ich wird jetzt gehen, Jay wartet auf mich."

„Bitte geh nicht, ich mag nicht alleine sein", fleht Trisha.

„Es ist besser für uns beide, wenn wir das alles vergessen."

„Ich will und kann dich nicht vergessen. Als wir uns an den einen Abend geküsst haben, hast du es nicht auch schön gefunden?"

„Das ist schon eine Weile her. Und es waren andere Umstände, wir waren betrunken."

„Aber dir hat es trotzdem genauso gut gefallen wie mir!"

„Ja, ich geb zu es war ein schöner Kuss. Aber dabei belassen wir es. Es war eine einmalige Sache."

Cycy erhebt sich und geht in Richtung Tür.

„Bitte bleib hier", versucht Trisha erneut ihr Glück.

„Ich geh jetzt. Mach´s gut", sagt Cycy mit harter Stimme, öffnet die Tür und lässt sie hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Cycy klopft an der Zimmertür, die Jay ihr vor einer halben Stunde genannt hat. Es dauert eine Weile, bis geöffnet wird.

„Hey, Süße!" begrüßt Jay die junge Frau und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sie schließt die Tür und betritt den Wohnbereich. Auf dem Bett sitzt Andrew.

„Hi, Cycy!" grüßt er.

„Hi, Andrew!" erwidert sie.

Jay hat sich neben Andrew gesetzt und hält ein Gamepad in der Hand, das zu dem am Boden stehenden Gamecube gehört. Die beiden Männer befinden sich gerade in einer Foot- ballspiel-Schlacht.

„Ich hatte dich nicht so früh zurückerwartet", erklärt Jay beiläufig, die Augen nicht vom Fernsehbildschirm lassend.

„Kein Problem, spiel nur", meint sie gelassen und lässt sich in den hellblauen Sessel fallen, der eine leere Ecke mehr professorisch als passend, ausfüllt. Sie hat die Augen ebenfalls auf die Mattscheibe gerichtet, ist in Gedanken aber bei Trisha und dem eben Erlebten. Eine Weile verharrt sie in einer relaxten Sitzhaltung, bis die innere Unruhe sie auftreibt. Sie steht auf und trifft Jay´s Blick, als sie ihre Augen in seine Richtung führt.

„Wo gehst du hin?" fragt er sie.

„Raus, ein bisschen spazieren, mir fällt die Decke auf den Kopf."

„Warte kurz, ich komme mit."

Zu Andrew meint er: „Spielen wir ein anderes Mal weiter."

Mit resigniertem Blick nickt Andrew, wohlwissend, dass er seinen Freund nicht umstimmen kann, aber fragt: „Kann ich hier bleiben und allein spielen, du weißt ja, ich mag Stacy jetzt nicht unbedingt über den Weg laufen."

Jay klopft ihm auf die Schulter und sagt schlicht und einfach: „Viel Spaß!"

Er steht auf, lässt das Gamepad auf dem Bett liegen und folgt Cycy zur Tür.

„Ciao", verabschiedet sich die Blondine von dem zurückbleibenden Mann.

„Bis später", erwidert er mit brüchiger Stimme.

Sie verlassen ihr Zimmer, Jay legt einen Arm um die Taille der Frau und sie machen sich auf den Weg das Hotel ebenfalls zu verlassen.

„Wo gehen wir nun hin?" erkundigt sich Jay, als sie auf dem Bürgersteig stehen und ihnen die pralle Sonne ins Gesicht scheint.

„Darüber habe ich mir keine Gedanken gemacht. Einfach irgendwohin."

„Ich hätte Lust auf Shoppen", schlägt Jay vor.

Cycy zuckt mit den Schultern: „Warum nicht? Ich könnte ein paar neue Ringklamotten gebrauchen."

Sie laufen durch die Strassen von Philadelphia und betrachten die Schaufenster, um einen guten Laden zu finden. Noch während sie sich auf der Suche befinden, werden sie Hier und Da von Fans aufgehalten, die Autogramme und Erinnerungsfotos haben wollen. Gutgelaunt und fröhlich kommen die Beiden allen Wünschen nach. Sie scherzen ein bisschen rum und setzen ihren Weg anschließend fort. Bald finden sie einen flippigen, interessanten Shop, der die richtigen Kleidungsstücke für Cycy zu bieten hat. Sie gehen hinein. Die Wände sind knall- gelb gestrichen und der Boden ist mit schwarz-weißen Marmorplatten schachbrettartig gepflastert. Aus überdimensionalen Lautsprechern, die in jeder Ecke stehen, dröhnt der neue D-12-Song: „How come". Sie durchwühlen die gut sortierten Kleiderständer nach brauchbaren Sachen. Cycy hat eine Hand voll Hosen und T-Shirts, die ihr teilweise Jay empfehlend in die Hand gedrückt hat.

„Ich probiere das erst einmal an", hält Cycy Jay davor zurück sie weiter zu beladen.

Jay zeigt anweisend in die entsprechende Richtung und meint neckisch: „Vorsichtshalber stehe ich Wache, man weiß ja nie..."

Cycy zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und erwidert grinsend: „Ich glaube bis auf dich brauch ich keine Angst vor Spannern haben."

Noch bevor sie Jay´s Reaktion ausmachen kann, ist sie hinter der violetten Schwingtür in der leeren Kabine verschwunden.

„Und hast du was gefunden was dir gefällt?" fragt Jay interessiert durch die geschlossene Tür.

„Ich hab´ mich noch nicht entschieden."

Jay lugt vorsichtig durch den kleinen Spalt der Kabinentür. Cycy bemerkt ihn sofort mit Hilfe des Spiegels.

„Komm schon rein und lass es nicht wie eine billige Peepshow aussehen."

Halb lachend, halb schmollend kommt er der Aufforderung nach. Er betrachtet die Kombination aus dunkelblauer Baggyjeans und gelben bauchfreien Top.

„Wow, das sieht echt heiß aus!", gibt er seinen Kommentar ab.

Sie dreht sich vor dem Spiegel, um sich selbst ein Urteil zu bilden. „Ja, das werde ich nehmen."

„Probier die anderen Sachen auch noch an", wünscht Jay mit lüsternem Blick.

Sie zieht sich das Oberteil aus und entblößt somit ihren BH in Tigerstreifenlook. Jay kann den Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Sie zwinkert ihm zu und grinst ihn verführerisch an. Der Mann weiß die Situation richtig zu deuten, leckt sich gewohnheitsbedingt über die trockenen Lippen und geht in der ohnehin schon engen Räumlichkeit noch näher an seine Begeleiterin heran. Sie schauen sich tief in die Augen und küssen sich innig. Jay´s Hände gleiten über ihren nackten Rücken und wandern langsam zu ihren Brüsten vor. Da er keine Ablehnung merkt, spielen seine Hände an ihren Brüsten. Er streicht über den Stoff und spürt wie ihre Nippel hart werden. Sie drückt sich enger an ihn. Mit einer Hand öffnet er gekonnt den Ver- schluss und zieht ihr das Kleidungsstück aus. Er tastet sie mit den Augen ab, küsst sie er- neut und liebkost mit seinen Fingerspitzen ihre rosigen Knospen. Sie spürt wie sich seine Männlichkeit bemerkbar macht und durch den Jeansstoff drückt. Sie genießt die prickelnde Situation. Urplötzlich lässt Jay von ihr ab, schaut sie mit entsetzten Augenausdruck an, fährt sich durch die kurzen, braunen Haare und stürmt fluchtartig aus der Umkleidekabine. Cycy bleibt verwirrt zurück. Sie kann sich nicht erklären, was passiert war, dass Jay derart über- reagierte. Sie zieht sich zügig ihre Sachen an und geht mit den ausgesuchten Kleidern aus der Kabine. Die Anderen lässt sie achtlos hängen. Ihre Augen wandern suchend durch das Geschäft, aber sie kann Jay nirgendwo entdecken. Sie läuft zur Kasse, bezahlt und verlässt mit einer Einkaufstasche in der Hand den Shop. Neben dem Laden, an eine Hauswand ge-

Lehnte, erblickt sie schließlich Jay. Unsicher geht sie auf ihn zu: „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Er schaut sie an. Leichte Scham umspielt seine Gesichtszüge: „Sorry, ich...ich", versucht er sein seltsames Verhalten zu erklären.

„Du brauchst mir nichts erklären", wehrt Cycy entlastend ab.

Er zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Willst du noch wo anders hin?" fragt er, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf: „Ich habe alles, lass uns ins Hotel zurückgehen."

Er nickt und sie setzen ihren Weg schweigend fort.

Als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer sind, bricht Jay das Schweigen: „Ich wollte dich nicht über- rumpeln."

Cycy setzt sich auf das Bett, wo zuvor Andrew saß, aber mittlerweile verschwunden ist. Sie sind allein. Jay kommt auf sie zu, geht vor ihr in die Hocke und legt eine Hand auf ihr Knie.

Sie kann ihn nur fragend in seine blauen Augen schauen.

Er redet weiter: „Du sahst so umwerfend aus, ich konnte nicht anders. Ich hab die Kontrolle verloren."

Er schluckt und senkt seine Augen auf den weinroten Teppich.

„Ich wollte es doch auch", bringt Cycy heraus und legt Ihre auf Jay´s Hand.

Er hebt seinen Kopf, schaut sie an und lächelt schüchtern.

„Wirklich?" versichert er sich.

Sie nickt und ihre Augen strahlen warm. Jay erhebt sich, schließt seine Arme um sie und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er legt sich neben sie auf´s Bett. Sie verlieren sich träumend in ihren Augen. Jay streicht durch ihr weiches Haar, ihre Lippen berühren sich sanft. Bevor sie sich weiter aneinander nähern können, klopft es an der Tür.

Jay seufzt genervt und flüstert Cycy zu: „Wir sind nicht da."

Sie nickt grinsend und verführt ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss. Es dauert jedoch nicht lange und es klopft erneut: „Jay?!"

„Das ist Adam", erkennt Jay die Stimme eindeutig.

„Mach ihm schon auf!" fordert Cycy.

Er steht auf und schlurft zur Tür.

„Was ist denn, Adam?" feuert Jay seinem Kumpel gleich beim Öffnen entgegen.

Adam schaut ihn erstaunt an: „Lässt du mich wenigstens reinkommen?"

„Nein!" gibt Jay entschieden zurück.

Cycy steht plötzlich hinter Jay, schiebt ihn zur Seite und bittet Adam herein. Dieser steckt seinem Freund verhöhnend die Zunge raus und geht in das Zimmer.

„Und was willst du?" fragt Jay harsch.

„Ich hab eben einen Anruf bekommen und rate was heute Abend passieren wird?"

„Na, sag schon!"

„Du und ich, wir beide, werden ein Tag-Team-Match zusammen bestreiten!" rückt Adam euphorisch mit der Sprache heraus.

Ruckartig ändert sich Jay´s Stimmung: „Echt? Du verarschst mich auch nicht?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Darüber würde ich nie Witze machen. Wir kämpfen heute Seite an Seite!"

Übermütig springt Jay Adam an und reißt ihn mit dieser Aktion fast zu Boden. Wie zwei ver- spielte Kinder umarmen sie sich und tanzen durch das ganze Zimmer. Cycy beobachtet das Szenario nur mit lachenden Kopfschütteln. Jay hebt sie hoch, gibt ihr einen schmatzenden Kuss auf den Mund und wirbelt sie um seine eigene Achse.

„Lass mich runter, Jay", verlangt sie lachend.

Kaum hat er sie wieder auf den Boden abgestellt, übernimmt Adam das Ruder, hebt die Frau seinerseits hoch, gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich steh nicht auf der Matchcard", sagt Cycy zu Matt.

„Ich auch nicht. Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Chillen wir und genießen die Show backstage."

Sie sieht die Enttäuschung in Matt´s Augen.

„Komm, es ist doch nur eine Houseshow. Im TV bist du am Montag wieder zu sehen", tröstet sie ihren Partner.

Er nickt und sie gehen zu einem Monitor, um die Matches ihrer Freunde zu verfolgen. Andrew zieht gerade in die Arena ein. Das Match fängt an, als Trisha sich zu den Beiden gesellt. Sie stellt sich ganz nah an Cycy. Sie merkt wie Trisha´s Arm an Ihren reibt. Unbe- haglichkeit steigt in Cycy auf. Matt bemerkt die Angespanntheit der Blondine, legt seinen linken Arm um ihre Schulter und meint: „Locker bleiben, Cycy-Girl!"

„Ich versuch´s, Matt-Daddy."

Sie versuchen sich wieder auf den Kampfverlauf zu konzentrieren, als eine Stimme röhrt: „Don´t you wish you were me?!"

Alle Anwesenden drehen sich verblüfft um.

Chris kommt breit grinsend auf sie zu: „Was geht ab, Groupies?"

„Ich bin bestimmt nicht dein Groupie!" setzt Trisha sofort vehement entgegen.

„Ach, nein?" fragt Chris und zieht dabei eine Augenbraue hoch. Seine Hände hat er lässig in den Hosentaschen vergraben.

Trisha´s Augen blitzen bitterböse, aber sie sagt kein Wort, stattdessen setzt Chris seinen Wortschwall fort: „Mir fällt wieder ein, was du bist. Ich hatte es nur kurzzeitig vergessen."

Eine kurze Pause und dann provoziert der blonde Mann weiter: „Du bist meine Hoe. Meine TRASHBAG HOE!"

Trisha starrt ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie kann nicht glauben, dass er das wirklich gesagt hat. Matt und Cycy blicken abwechselnd Chris und Trisha an.

Trisha holt aus und schlägt den unvorbereiteten Chris blitzschnell mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren läuft die Blondine davon. Cycy folgt ihr.

Matt guckt Chris fassungslos an, der sich über die rote, schmerzende Wange streicht.

„Was war das für ´ne abgefahrene Nummer?" fragt Matt mit verwegenem Grinsen.

Chris zuckt nur die Schultern und schüttelt den Kopf. Er bricht in lautes Lachen aus, als er die Szenen noch einmal Revue passieren lässt.

Cycy schließt die Tür hinter sich. Trisha sitzt mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf einer Holzbank. Den Kopf in den Händen begraben. Cycy tritt hinter die Frau und legt ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie merkt wie die Frau leicht zusammenzuckt.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragt Cycy mit leiser Stimme.

„Nichts ist in Ordnung", antwortet Trisha unter Schluchzen. „Du hast doch selbst mitbe-kommen was passiert ist."

Cycy nickt, aber Trisha kann es nicht sehen, somit erwidert sie unbeholfen: „Mach dir nichts daraus."

„Chris ist so ein Arschloch! Ich kann das nicht glauben, wie kann er nur so gemein zu mir sein? Ich hab ihm doch nichts getan."

Tränen laufen über ihre Wangen.

„Nimm es nicht persönlich, vergiss es einfach."

„Wie kann ich das vergessen? Könntest du das vergessen?"

„Naja, nicht wirklich. Vergessen ist manchmal nicht leicht."

„Weißt du, es wäre alles nicht so schlimm, wenn..."

Sie wischt sich mit einer Hand die Tränen weg.

„Wenn ich nicht noch immer in so einen Mann verliebt wäre. Wie kann ich nur in einen Mann wie Chris verliebt sein?"

„Das kann man sich nicht aussuchen, in wen man sich verliebt."

„Immer wenn ich ihn sehe... Ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis: Seit ich vor vier Jahren hier ange- fangen habe, bin ich in ihn verliebt. Ich hab mir immer gewünscht, dass er mich beachten würde. Und dann, als es endlich soweit war, war ich so unglaublich glücklich. Ich hatte schon nicht mehr wirklich damit gerechnet. Ich hatte meine Träume und dann wurden sie Realität. Aber nun ist mein größter Traum zu meinem größten Albtraum geworden. Ich dachte er würde mich auch lieben, aber ich war nur sein verdammtes Spielzeug!"

Cycy weiß nicht, wie sie Trisha trösten kann. Diese neigt ihren Kopf zur Seite und legt ihn auf die Hand, die nach wie vor auf ihrer Schulter platziert ist.

„Glaubst, du, dass ich irgendwann darüber hinwegkomme?"

„Sicher, Zeit heilt alle Wunden. Du findest den richtigen Mann."

„Aber es tut so weh!"

„Ich weiß. Aber es werden wieder bessere Zeiten kommen. Du musst Geduld haben."

„Das Schlimme ist, dass ich Chris fast jeden Tag zwangsläufig über den Weg laufe."

„Das ist leider unvermeidlich. Denkst du nicht, dass ihr irgendwann wieder wie zwei normale Menschen umgehen könnt?"

„Normal?" empört sich Trisha sofort. „Du hast eben selbst gehört wie Chris abdreht!"

„Oh ja, da hab ich. War nicht zu überhören."

Cycy´s Handy klingelt und unterbricht die Unterhaltung. Sie zieht das Telefon aus ihrer rechten Hosentasche und sieht Jay´s Nummer auf dem Display. Sie nimmt das Gespräch an: „Hi, Jay!"

„Wo bist du? Ich such dich schon überall."

„In der Frauenumkleide."

„Allein?"

„Nein, mit Trisha."

„Schon wieder? Nervt sie dich immer noch?"

„Jay, bitte."

„Ich dusch mich jetzt. Holst du mich in fünf Minuten ab?"

„Wo treffen wir uns?"

„Vor der Männerumkleide!"

„Okay, ich werde da sein."

Sie unterbricht die Telefonverbindung und schiebt es in die Tasche zurück.

„Kann ich dich allein lassen?" fragt sie Trisha besorgt.

„Ja, ich komm klar."

„Wenn du jemand zum Reden brauchst, kannst du zu mir kommen, wenn du magst."

„Danke, ich weiß das zu schätzen."

„Man sieht sich. Keep ya head up!" verabschiedet sich Cycy und macht sich auf den Weg zu Jay.

Vor der Männerumkleide wartet sie und lehnt sich dabei an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Es dauert nicht lange, die Tür wird geöffnet und Jay kommt mit Adam im Schlepptau heraus.

„Hast du unser Match gesehen?" will Jay sofort wissen.

„Nein, leider nicht."

„Warum nicht?" fragt Adam enttäuscht. Seine Miene erhellt sich schnell wieder, als er be- richtet: „Du hättest meinen ´kleinen Bruder´ sehen sollen. Er war phantastisch!"

Übermütig boxt Adam seinem Freund in die Rippen. Dieser lässt sich auf die Kampelei ein.

„Ey, Jungs, sied ihr nicht ausgelastet?" geht Cycy verbal dazwischen.

„Willst du mitmachen?" fragt Adam und deutet einen imaginären Hieb in Cycy´s Richtung an.

„Lass es nicht darauf ankommen", gibt sie zur Antwort. „Sonst hol ich Matt und wir können einen kleinen Fight machen."

„Nichts da", sagt Jay, legt seine Arme um die Taille seiner Freundin und zieht sie zu sich auf die Seite. „Wir gehen jetzt nach Hause."

Adam schaut das Paar an: „Der Abend ist noch sooo jung. Ich hab Lust auf PARTEEE!"

„Dann nimm Chris mit. Der hat auch immer Lust auf PARTEEE."

„Jay, wirst du alt, Mann?"

„Nicht alt, aber ich hab was Besseres vor." Dabei grinst er Cycy verheißungsvoll an.

Ihr Blick ist unschuldig als sie sich erkundigt: „Was hast du denn vor?"

Jay´s Mund verzieht sich zu einem breiten Grinsen: „Es wird sicher nicht jugendfrei sein."

Adam hält sich eine Hand vor dem Mund, um nicht laut loszuprusten. Als er sich halbwegs beruhigt hat, fragt er Cycy vorwurfsvoll: „Was hast mit meinem Buddy gemacht?"

„Gar nichts. Ich bin unschuldig!"

„Komm, Süße, wir gehen jetzt", verlangt Jay und macht sich zum Hallenausgang auf.

„Wisst ihr, was ihr seit?" schimpft Adam. „Ihr seit echte Schlaftabletten!"

„Mach mich nicht an, sonst mach ich dich aus und wir stehen beide im Dunkeln!" kontert Jay.

„Willst Stress?" geht Adam sofort darauf ein.

„Kinder, kriegt euch wieder ein!" versucht Cycy die Männer zu beschwichtigen.

„Kinder?" lacht Chris, der ebenfalls aus der Umkleidekabine kommt.

„Da hast du deinen Parteee-Kumpanen und wir gehen jetzt", verabschiedet sich Jay, nimmt Cycy bei der Hand und führt sie zum Parkplatz hinaus.

„Was hast du nun mit mir vor?" will Cycy von Jay wissen als sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer sind.

„Alles, was du willst", bekommt sie von Jay eine unzureichend aufschlussreiche Antwort. „Du musst mir fünfzehn Minuten Zeit geben, ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Geh doch auf einen Drink an die Bar."

„Willst du mich loswerden?"

„Nicht wirklich, aber jetzt schon."

„Okay, ich versteh dich", meint Cycy abwertend. „Also ich geh mich dann mal besaufen."

„Ich hol dich ab", sagt Jay und verschwindet im Zimmer.

Cycy seufzt, geht wieder zum Aufzug, fährt in die Lobby und begibt sich von dort in die spärlich besuchte Hotelbar. Sie setzt sich auf einen Hocker an die Theke und bestellt einen Caipirinha.

„Eine schöne Frau so allein?" flirtet der junge, dunkelhaarige Barkeeper,

Cycy schaut ihn mit ausdruckslosen Blick an und erwidert: „Das hättst´ wohl gern. Mein Be- gleiter kommt gleich."

„Halt das nicht für eine dumme Anmache, aber ich kenn dich irgendwoher."

„Kann schon sein", gibt Cycy gelangweilt zu.

„Aus dem Fernsehen? Bist du Schauspielerin?"

„Nein, bin ich nicht."

Cycy´s Augen sind ungeduldig auf den Eingang gerichtet.

„Bist du Sängerin" gibt der Barkeeper nicht auf.

„Gott bewahre, nein!"

„Moderierst du eine Sendung?"

Die Frau schüttelt nur den Kopf.

„Du bist erlöst!" kommt eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

Cycy dreht sich um und Jay steht hinter hier. Er hält eine rote Rose in der Hand und übergibt sie der Frau.

„Das ist ja süß", freut sie sich über das Mitbringsel.

„Was trinkst du?"

„Caipirinha."

„Für mich das Gleiche", ordert Jay vom Mann hinter dem Tresen und deutet dabei auf das Getränk.

Dieser schaut Jay mit großen Augen an, sagt aber kein Wort, sondern bereitet den Cocktail zu. Nach getaner Arbeit bittet er um ein Autogramm und schiebt Jay einen kleinen Bestell- block zu.

„Nun weiß ich, woher ich dich kenne. Du bist Wrestlerin", bemerkt er.

„Du hast es erfasst."

„Kann ich von dir auch ein Autogramm haben?"

„Sicher, wie unhöflich von mir."

Sie nimmt den Block, auf dem Jay seine Unterschrift hinterlassen hat und schreibt ihre Signatur darauf.

„Vielen Dank!" freut sich der Barkeeper wie ein kleiner Junge an Weihnachtsmorgen.

Jay legt eine Hand auf Cycy´s Schenkel. Sie spürt die Wärme durch den Hosenstoff und ihre Blicke treffen sich. Jay wirkt nachdenklich.

„An was denkst du?" hinterfragt Cycy.

„Magst du mich?" fragt Jay überraschend.

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Jay auf diese Weise sentimental sei. Er machte mehr den Eindruck, dass er von dieser Tatsache ohnehin ausging. Aber Cycy findet Gefallen an dieser unbekannten Charaktereigenschaft des Mannes. Sie legt ihre Hand auf Seine und antwortet: „Ja, ich mag dich, Jay."

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lässt sein Gesicht wieder erstrahlen.

Eine Gegenantwort erwartet sie nicht, aber bekommt sie dennoch prompt: „Ich mag dich sehr!"

Jay hat die Vorhänge zugezogen und im gesamten Zimmer Kerzen verteilt, die romantisches Licht verbreiten. Auf einem kleinen rollbaren Serviertisch steht ein Champagnerkühler. Aus einem Cd-Player ertönen leise Liebeslieder, die für die richtige Stimmung sorgen sollen. Cycy wird ganz warm ums Herz, als sie sieht, wie viel Mühe sich Jay gegeben hat.

„Wow, das ist wunderschön!" ist Cycy überwältigt.

„Du bist wunderschön", schmeichelt Jay der Frau und nähert sich ihr langsam. Er legt einen Arm um ihre Hüfte, mit der anderen Hand streicht er liebevoll über ihre Wange. Sie verlieren sich in ihren Augen. Jay´s Finger liegen unter Cycy´s Kinn. Er führt sie zu seinen Lippen, saugt an ihrer Unterlippe. Sie spürt seine Zunge leicht fordernd. Sie öffnet ihre Lippen und ihre Zungenspitzen berühren sich. Es durchfährt sie wie ein Stromschlag. Sie greift hinter seinen sehnigen Hals und presst ihn stärker an sich. Sie küssen sich leidenschaftlich. Jay führt sie zum Bett, ohne das sie sich voneinander lösen. Er schaut sie sekundenlang wie im Trance an.

„Willst du es auch wirklich?" fragt Jay bedenkend.

„Ja", sagt Cycy entschlossen.

Unerklärlich schwirren ungeahnt Trisha´s Worte durch ihren Kopf.

„Aber eins muss ich vorher noch wissen: Ist es für dich nur ein One-Night-Stand?"

Jay schaut sie völlig entgeistert an und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich will nur wissen woran ich bin", klärt sie auf.

Der Mann erwidert: „Ich möchte, dass das mit uns was Ernstes wird. Wie gesagt, ich mag dich sehr. Somit bin ich auf mehr aus als nur einen One-Night-Stand. Aber wenn du noch nicht soweit bist, versteh ich das. Wenn du warten willst, ist das vollkommen in Ordnung."

Langsam löst sich Cycy´s Angespanntheit. Sie lächelt Jay an: „Ich brauch nicht mehr Zeit. Ich wollte einfach wissen woran ich bei dir bin und mir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, wenn..."

„Ich will mit dir zusammen sein", schließt Jay die Unterredung ab.

Er steht auf und nimmt die gekühlte Champagnerflasche aus dem Eiskübel, öffnet den Verschluss und lässt den Korken knallen.

„Trinken wir auf uns", meint er, als er die kristallklare Flüssigkeit in die langstieligen Gläser laufen lässt.

Er reicht der Frau ein Glas und behält das Zweite selbst in der Hand. Sie nehmen einen Schluck. Jay stellt sein Glas auf dem Nachttisch ab. Cycy folgt seinem Beispiel. Sie küssen sich erneut und lassen sich dabei auf die Bettdecke sinken. Jay streichelt ihren Körper. Bald wandern seine Hände unter ihr T-Shirt. Sie spürt seine Fingerspitzen über ihren flachen Bauch streichen, hinauf zu ihren Brüsten. Mit sanften Bewegungen massiert er ihre weichen Brüste. Sie stöhnt leise unter seinen Liebkosungen. Sie streicht über seinen Rücken und zieht ihm sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Ihre Hände massieren seine nackte Brust. Er zieht sie zu sich hoch, entledigt sich Shirt und BH. Er vergräbt sein Gesicht in ihrem Fleisch. Seine Lippen umschließen ihre Nippel. Zärtlich bedeckt er jede Stelle ihres Oberkörpers mit Küssen. Er gleitet bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel hinab. Sie windet sich unter seinen Lieb- kosungen. Seine Zunge umspielt ihren Nabel. Sie bäumt sich auf und stöhnt. Mit einer Hand öffnet Jay gewandt den Knopf ihrer Jeans, zieht sie ein Stück herunter und entblößt den feurig roten Stringtanga, der ihn von ihrer Liebeshöhle trennt. Er küsst immer weiter nach unten wandernd, entledigt sie der Hose. Seine Lippen bedecken die Haut ihrer geschmeid- igen Schenkel.

„Oh, Jay!" haucht sie voller Lust.

Er kniet zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie setzt sich auf und sie versinken erneut in einem heißen Zungenkuss. Sie macht sich am Verschluss seines Gürtels zu schaffen. Öffnet seine Hose, die schon lange hart ausgebeult ist, greift in seine Boxershorts nach seiner Männlichkeit. Er stöhnt als sie seinen steifen Liebesknochen umfasst. Er ist ihr beim Ausziehen seiner Hose behilflich. Sie entfernt seine Boxershorts. Er zieht ihr den kleinen Slip über die Beine. Beide sind sie nun nackt.

„Du bist wunderschön", flüstert Jay, als er sie betrachtet, wie sie willig vor ihm liegt.

Er küsst ihren Hals, ihre Lippen und reibt seinen Liebesstab an ihrer feuchten Spalte. Sie presst sich fordernd an ihn.

Endlich dringt er in die enge Tiefe ein. Ihre Hitze umschließt ihn perfekt. Mit sanften Stößen zelebriert er den Liebesakt. Sie schlingt ihre Beine um seine Hüften, krallt sich leicht in seinen angespannten Rücken. Sie fließen in einem vollkommenem Bewegungsablauf dahin.

Beide lassen sie ihrer Lust freien Lauf bis sie gemeinsam den Höhepunkt erreichen. Er lässt sich auf ihren schweißnassen Körper sinken, schwer atmend.

„Das war besser, als alles, was ich je erlebt habe", gesteht er ihr.

Sie liegen nebeneinander, schauen sich tief in die Augen und streicheln sich lange, bevor sie Arm in Arm in einen friedlichen Schlaf fallen.


	7. Regelbruch

**Kapitel 7**

Das Klingeln des Wecker reißt Cycy und Jay aus ihrer friedlichen Nachtruhe. Aus verschlafenen Augen strahlt Jay seine Freundin an. Er gibt ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn und streichelt über ihre kühle Haut. Sie schaut zu Jay auf. Ihre blauen Augen treffen sich mit wärmenden Blick. Auf Jay´s Oberlippe sind noch Rückstände von kleinen Schweißperlen, die sie mit den Daumen wegwischt. Sie küsst seine Oberlippe, die leicht salzig schmeckt.

„Ich hab von dir geträumt", fängt er an zu erzählen. Um seine Lippen spielt das kleine, freche Grinsen, was Cycy so sehr an ihm liebt. „Und willst du wissen was?"

Sie stützt sich auf ihren Ellenbogen ab, schaut ihn mit verliebten Blick an und nickt begierig.

„Ich habe geträumt, dass wir eine wundervolle Nacht miteinander verbracht haben."

Ihr Grinsen wird noch breiter: „Dann hatten wir wohl letzte Nacht denselben Traum."

Er legt eine Hand hinter ihren Hals, massiert ihre Muskeln und verführt sie zu einem intensiven Guten-Morgen-Kuss.

Nachdem sie den ganzen Tag in der Arena verbracht haben, um die Show für den Abend durchzugehen und zu trainieren, befinden sich Matt und Cycy in der finalen Unterredung.

„Bist du bereit da raus zu gehen und die Sache durchzuziehen?", versichert sich Matt und ergänzt: „Uns darf kein Fehler unterlaufen, denn ansonsten ist die ganze Show versaut."

„Matt wir sind den Matchablauf sicher um die hundert Mal durchgegangen. Wir haben es ge-übt. Du könntest mich mitten in der Nacht wecken und ich würde es glatt über die Bühne bringen", beruhigt Cycy ihren Partner.

„Okay, ich vertrau dir."

„Und du wirst es nicht bereuen."

Er hält ihr seine zwei geballte Fäuste hin und sie schlägt kampfbereit darauf.

Sie begeben sich in Richtung Arena. Sie hören die Ankündigung der Ringsprecherin und sie treten hinter dem Vorhang hervor. Ihre Musik wird gespielt, aber wird durch die Pfiffe und Buhrufe der Fans, beinahe übertönt.

Matt schaut grimmig in die Menge. Cycy läuft völlig unbekümmert die Rampe herunter. Sie folgt Matt die Stahltreppe auf den Apron und steigt durch die roten Seile in den Ring. Die langbeinige, dunkelblonde Sprecherin hält ein Mikrophon in der Hand und kündigt ihre Gegner für den heutigen Abend an. Sofort ändert sich die Stimmung in der Halle schlag- artig. Jubelstürme empfangen Adam und Amy, die die Rampe mit schnellen Schritten her- unterrennen, durch die Seile gleiten und noch vor dem Ertönen der Ringglocke auf ihre Gegner losgehen. Eine wilde Keilerei entfacht sich. Adam reißt Matt auf die Matte und lässt seine Fäuste auf dessen Kopf prasseln. Er versucht mit hochgezogenen Armen sich zu schützen, aber fast hoffnungslos.

Der Ringrichter hat die Damen in ihre jeweiligen Ecken außerhalb des Rings verbannt, wo sie auf den Wechsel mit ihren Kollegen warten müssen.

Im Kampfgeschehen hat Matt die Oberhand gewonnen und Adam in eine neutrale Ringecke gedrängt, wo er ihn mit harten Tritten attackiert. Gefolgt von einem Whip-in in die entgegen-gesetzte Ecke. Adam wird mit den Rücken gegen die Ringpolster geschleudert, in der unbe- absichtigt der Ringrichter Aufstellung genommen hat. Matt setzt mit einem Splash nach. Die Attackierten stürzen zu Boden.

Matt steigt aus dem Ring, schubst die Ansagerin von ihrem Sitzplatz und schnappt sich den stählernen Klappstuhl. Er begibt sich mit der unerlaubten Waffe in den Ring zurück. Amy registriert die nahende Gefahr für ihren Partner und versucht das Schlimmste von ihm abzuwenden. Aber bevor sie überhaupt einen Versuch starten kann, wird ihr der linke Arm unsanft auf den Rücken gedreht. Der schmerzliche Griff wird verstärkt, sie sinkt auf die Knie. Cycy drückt ihr einen Fuß in den Rücken, um sie auf der Matte festzunageln, den Haltegriff weiter verstärkend. Amy stößt laute Schmerzschreie aus. Der Ringrichter ist immer noch bewusstlos. Nun muss Amy hilflos das Schicksal von Adam mit ansehen. Mit Rufen versucht sie ihn zu warnen, aber er liegt nach wie vor bewegungslos da. Matt greift Adam´s Hand und klemmt diese zwischen Lehne und Sitzfläche des zugeklappten Stuhls. Er geht in die Ringecke, steigt auf das oberste Seil. Adam öffnet seine Augen, aber ist nicht fähig das Geschehen zu rekonstruieren. Mit einem Legdrop springt Matt auf das Stuhl-Hand-Sand-wich. In den ersten Sitzreihen ist das Krachen von brechenden Knochen zu vernehmen. Adam lässt einen markerschütterten Schrei los, der sogar den Unparteiischen wieder auf die Beine bringt. Dieser befreit Adam aus seiner misslichen Lage. Signalisiert dem Zeitnehmer, dass dieser die Glocke läuten soll, um den Kampf als beendet zu erklären. Die Ringsprech-erin erklärt Adam und Amy als Sieger durch Disqualifikation.

Cycy hat mittlerweile von Amy abgelassen, die unter Schmerzen zu Adam robbt, der sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seine Hand hält. Matt will einen weiteren Angriff starten, aber Cycy hält ihn zurück: „Komm schon, Mann, Adam hat echt genug. Lass gut sein."

Widerwillig gibt der dunkelhaarige Mann nach und verlässt mit der Blondine den Ring und geht hinter die Kulissen. Auf den Weg dorthin beschimpft er noch einige Fans, die ihn gnadenlos ausbuhen und provozierend zurückschreien.

Hinter den Kulissen stehen einige Wrestler, die das Geschehen beobachtet haben und ungeduldig warten, was mit Adam passiert ist.

„Was habt ihr für ´ne Show abgezogen?", werden Cycy und Matt von Jay empfangen.

„Eine Gute, hoff ich doch", erwidert Matt.

„Was ist mit Adam?", fragt Andrew aufgebracht.

Bevor es er eine Antwort auf diese Frage bekommen kann, kommt Adam, von Amy gestützt, in den Backstagebereich. Der große, dunkelblonde Mann blitzt den kleineren Mann mit bösen, aber gleichzeitig gequälten Augen an: „Du hast mir meine verdammte Hand gebrochen, du IDIOT!!!"

Matt streicht sich nervös und unsicher durch die Haare, schüttelt seinen Kopf fassungslos.

Adam wird wütender und stürmt auf seinen Peiniger zu: „Was läuft in deinem Scheißhirn ab? Auf was für ´nen Trip bist du? Hast du dir vorher irgendwelche Pillen eingeschmissen? Ist deine Welt schön bunt und lustig???"

Er wird von Jay und Chris zurückgehalten.

„Lasst mich, ich kill den Arsch!", brüllt Adam sie an. „Ich schlag ihm seinen verdammten Schädel ein!"

„Komm doch her! Es wird schon lange mal Zeit, dass dich wer in deine Grenzen weißt!" setzt Matt dagegen, der im schraubstockartigen Griff von Andrew gefangen ist.

„Das will ein Under-Midcarder wie du tun?", lacht Adam laut heraus. „Das ist so lächerlich. SO GOTTVERDAMMT LÄCHERLICH!"

„Ach ja, das sah aber vorhin im Ring ganz anders aus. Ich habe dich DOMINIERT. Du warst mir so was von unterlegen. Kein schönes Gefühl, oder?"

„Feige! Das was du abgezogen hast war einfach nur feige!", kontert Adam. „Wenn es das Beste war, was du zu leisten im Stande bist, war es mehr als armselig. Kein Masterplan, nicht den Hauch von Finesse."

„Aber es hat seine Wirkung gezeigt", erwidert Matt trocken.

Diese Aussage bringt Adam völlig zum ausrasten: „SO EIN KLEINER, NICHTSNUTZIGER, SCHMIERIGER, UNTERPREVILIEGIERTER, SCHWEINEFICKENDER, ABARTIGER, SAMENSCHLUCKENDER, SELBSTVERLIEBTER, ANTI-DEPRESSIVER-FRESSENDER, NIVEAULOSER, SCHWULENPORNOSÜCHTIGER, GESTÖRTER, HINTERWÄLDLER-ISCHER DRECKSACK WIE DU IST MIR ECHT MEIN GANZES BESCHISSENES LEBEN NICHT UNTERGEKOMMEN! WAS IST IN DEINER KINDHEIT FALSCH GELAUFEN? HAST DU BEI DER GEBURT ZU WENIG SAUERSTOFF BEKOMMEN? WAR DIE MUTTERMILCH VERSEUCHT? DIR HAM´SE SICHER DAS GEHIRN DURCH ´NEN SCHEISSHAUFEN ER- SETZT. DU BIST SO DURCHGEKNALLT, ALS OB DU GERADE EBEN ERST AUS ´NER CRACKHÖHLE ENTFLOHEN BIST. AUS DIR WIRD NIE WAS WERDEN: DIRTY SOUT H- LOSER, FUCK YA´LL!" Er holt kurz Luft und setzt seine Hasstirade fort: „Du denkst du kannst mit mir Psychospiele spielen? Vergiss nie, dass ich der Meister der Kopfspiele bin!"

„Meister? Du hättest ein besseres Werk für uns alle vollbringen können und dich selbst ab- treiben!"

Einige Offizielle kommen herbei geeilt, um sich der Streiterei anzunehmen. Ein Arzt unter- sucht Adam´s Hand mit der sofortigen Diagnose eines Handgelenkbruchs. Er nimmt Adam mit den Sanitätsbereich, um ihn für den Krankentransport vorzubereiten.

Doch zuvor prophezeit er Matt mit flüsternder, bedrohlicher Stimme: „Ich komm zurück und ich werde dich dort treffen, wo es dir am meisten wehtut!"

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Was ist in dich gefahren?", fährt Amy ihren Freund an, als Adam außer Sichtweite ist.

Matt kann Amy nicht in die Augen blicken, hat seinen Kopf auf den Betonboden gerichtet.

„Antworte mir gefälligst!" setzt die Rothaarige nach und stößt den Mann gegenüber mit der flachen Hand auf die Brust. Er umschließt ihre Handgelenke, starrt ihr wortlos in die Augen.

Amy ist unsicher, wie sie sich verhalten soll und wird von Andrew gerettet, der erneut das Zepter in die Hand nimmt und Matt von seiner Freundin wegzieht.

„Beruhig dich erst mal", rät Andrew Matt.

Dieser reißt sich los: „Ach, leckt mich doch alle!"

Er stapft mit wütenden Schritten davon. Cycy will ihm hinterherlaufen, aber sie wird von Jay zurückgehalten: „Hey, lass ihn gehen. Er muss seine Wut erst einmal unter Kontrolle bringen."

Am nächsten Abend, nach seiner brutalen Niederlage gegen Andrew, steht Matt in der Männerdusche. Er hat darauf geachtet, dass die Anderen gehen und er allein ist. Er will niemanden sehen. Er will nur das heiße Wasser über seinen schmerzenden Körper laufen lassen, so schnell wie möglich die Halle verlassen, wieder ins Hotel fahren und schlafen gehen. Den ganzen Tag einfach hinter sich lassen und auf bessere Zeiten hoffen. Es scheint so, als ob die ganze Welt gegen ihn ist. All seine Freunde haben ihn ignoriert, selbst Amy hat seit dem Vorfall kein Wort mit ihm gesprochen.

Er hört ein Geräusch, lauscht angespannt, aber alles ist ruhig. Er denkt nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern versucht unter dem heißen Wasserfall alle negativen Gedanken und Erinner-ungen von sich abprallen zu lassen. Lange kann er die sich nicht der Entspannung hingeben, denn plötzlich treten sieben große, muskulöse Männer aus dem Hintergrund vor Matt. Unter ihnen auch Adam, dessen linke Hand eingegipst ist. Der nackte Mann steht ihnen hilflos ausgeliefert gegenüber. Sein Blick ist starr vor Angst.

„Du kennst die Lockerroom-Rules", übernimmt ein stark gebauter Mann, der seine langen, dunkelblonden Haare nach hinten zusammen gebunden hat. Er trägt eine schwarze Lederjacke, der er sich sogleich entledigt. Darunter trägt er ein enges, schwarzes T-Shirt, dass seine unglaublichen Muskelmassen noch besser zur Geltung bringt. Seine kalten, blauen Augen bohren sich in Matt´s.

Matt schaut für den Bruchteil von Sekunden hilfesuchend zu Adam, aber wird sich schnell bewusst, dass er von keinen der Anwesenden Gnade erwarten kann, am allerwenigsten von Adam.

„Es war keine Absicht. Ich wollte das nicht, Paul", versucht sich Matt aus der Situation zu winden.

„Du bist lang genug im Geschäft zu wissen, was deine Aktion für Auswirkungen hat", bellt ein Mann mit blonden kurz, geschorenen Haaren.

Matt muss sich innerlich eingestehen, dass Scott mit seiner Aussage im Recht ist. Er ist seit Jahren in der Liga. Er hatte seit seiner Jugend mit seinem jüngeren Bruder und ein paar Freunden in den Wäldern von North Carolina, seiner Heimat, in einem selbst gebauten Ring trainiert. Er weiß genau welche Aktion, welche Wirkung hat. Es gibt keine Ausflüchte mehr. Er hatte es gewusst und er hatte es trotzdem getan und damit Adam´s Handgelenk ge-brochen.

„Dir ist klar, dass wir das nicht auf uns beruhen lassen können", übernimmt Paul wieder das Wort. „Jedes Vergehen wird bestraft."

„Und wir sind dein Strafgericht", höhnt Scott.

Matt´s Herz rast, wie seine Gedankengänge. Er überlegt fieberhaft wie er entkommen könnte. Aber es gibt keinen Ausweg. Sechs Männer haben ihm in einem Halbkreis umstellt. Adam steht nach wie vor abseits.

Der Jüngste von den Anwesenden, Randy, geht langsam auf Matt zu. Dieser taumelt zurück, aber nach zwei Schritten ist sein Ausweichbereich abrupt zu Ende. Er spürt die kalte Fliesenwand gegen seinen Körper drücken. Er ist ausgeliefert, nackt und schutzlos. Randy grinst ihm mit dem fiesesten aller Grinsen ins ängstliche Gesicht. Seine rechte Hand hat er zur Faust geballt und lässt sie in die offene Handfläche seiner linken Hand krachen. Der Aufschlag hallt von den Wänden zurück. Matt spürt wie seine Knie weich werden. Seine Augenwinkel sind feucht. Er beißt sich auf die Zähne, um den Tränenfluss zu unterbinden. Diese Genugtuung will er ihnen nicht geben. Er zittert am ganzen Körper. Er will noch etwas sagen, aber in seine Kehle ist verschnürt. Er kann keinen Laut heraus bringen, außer eines erbärmlichen Wimmerns.

Neben Randy tritt nun auch Dave. Er trägt sein schwarzes Seidenhemd offen und lässt seine Brustmuskeln, um die von Tätowierungen umschlungen sind, zucken. Er ballt ebenfalls eine Hand zu einer Faust und umschließt sie mit der anderen Hand. Seine Fingerknöchel knacken bedrohlich. Dieses Geräusch jagt Matt einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken. In seinen Augen ist pure Panik zu lesen. Er hat nur einen Wunsch: Das sie es endlich hinter sich bringen.

Je mehr Zeit vergeht, umso wilder drehen sich die Gedankenflüsse in Matt´s Kopf. Er versucht sich einzureden, dass sie ihm nur eine Lektion erteilen wollen. Sie werden ihm nicht weh tun. Nein, er soll nur lernen und begreifen, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Das man einen Kollegen nicht absichtlich eine Verletzung zufügt. Noch dazu, wo Adam mehr als ein Kollege ist, er ist ein Freund - seit vielen Jahren. Sie wollen ihm nur Angst machen, sie wollen ihn leiden sehen. Und das er leidet können sie sehen. Sie sollen endlich aufhören!

Amy sitzt in ihrem Hotelzimmer und wartet auf Matt. Eigentlich hatte sie für diese Nacht ein separates Zimmer gemietet, aber die Gedanken und die Sehnsucht an ihren Lebensge- fährten lassen sie nicht los. Sie will mit ihm reden, die Gründe für sein Handeln verstehen.

Sie hat an der Rezeption eine Nachricht für ihn hinterlassen.

Sie läuft unruhig in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab. Sie hört Stimmen auf dem Flur nahen. Sie lauscht angespannt, aber kann nicht ausmachen, ob sie ihr bekannt vorkommen. Die Stimmen entfernen sich schnell aus ihrer Hörweite.

Amy hält die Warterei nicht länger aus. Sie greift nach ihrem Handy und wählt Matt´s Nummer. Sie vernimmt das Rufzeichen, aber ihr Anruf wird nicht angenommen. Verzweifelt wirft sie das Handy auf das Bett, setzt sich daneben. Sie stützt die Ellenbogen auf die Knie.

Die langen, roten Haare fallen ihr ins Gesicht.

„Matt!", flüstert sie leise in die Stille.

Randy verpasst Matt ohne Vorwarnung einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Sein Hinterkopf prallt gegen die kalte Steinfliesenwand. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckt ihn. Randy setzt nach. Matt´s Lippe platzt auf, Blut läuft sein Kinn herunter und tropft auf den Boden. Ein Schlag in den Magen zwingt ihn in die Knie. Es folgen weitere Hiebe auf seinen Kopf. Er sinkt auf die überfluteten Steinfliesen. Er kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Schmerz. Schmerz! SCHMERZ!", schreit es in ihm.

Mit harten Tritten wird jede Stelle seines Körpers traktiert. Ein Stahlkappenstiefel trifft mit voller Wucht auf seine Nase. Ein Blutschwall schießt heraus. Er versucht mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht und seine Geschlechtsteile zu schützen.

Bruchstückchenhaft nimmt er Flüche und erbarmungsloses Lachen wahr: „Nimm das...Bastard...Lehre sein...dreckiges Schwein...Verräter!"

Schon bald ist sein Körper taub. Er empfindet nichts mehr.

Nach mehreren derben Fußtritten in die Magengegend, steigt ihm Säure durch die Kehle, er erbricht seinen Mageninhalt, gemischt mit Blut.

Das Gewirr von Beinen vor seinem Sichtfeld verschwimmt, es wird alles schwarz. Er kneift die Augen fest zusammen. Das Atmen fällt ihm immer schwerer. Er ringt nach Luft. Panik überkommt ihm. Sein Kreislaufsystem kollabiert und er verliert vollends das Bewusstsein.

„Matt ist noch nicht da. Die Show ist seit zwei Stunden aus. Weißt du, wo er ist?" erklingt Amy´s verzweifelte Stimme aus dem Telefonhörer.

Jay schüttelt den Kopf und antwortet: „Bei mir ist er nicht. Ich habe ihn das letzte Mal im Um- kleideraum gesehen. Er wollte allein sehen, also habe ich nicht auf ihn gewartet."

„Glaubst du ihm ist was passiert?"

„Nein. Sicher sitzt er in irgendeiner Bar und betrinkt sich. Das ist alles ein bisschen zu viel für ihn."

„Glaubst du er hat es mit Absicht gemacht? Adam die Hand zu brechen?"

Lange Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Bist du noch dran?", erkundigt sich Amy.

„Ja, ich bin noch da", ertönt schließlich Jay´s Stimme.

„Warum hat er das getan?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber er wusste, was passieren würde, als er die Aktion ausgeführt hat."

„Ich habe Angst, Jay!"

„Wovor?"

„Matt dreht völlig ab. Adam wird sich rächen..."

„Yeah, das wird er tun."

„Ist Adam bei dir? Ich wollte mit ihm reden, aber er war nicht in seinem Zimmer und er geht nicht an sein Handy."

„Bei mir ist er nicht. Ich hab ihn auch das letzte Mal in der Halle gesehen..."

Langsam kommt Jay ein Verdacht, den er aber Amy gegenüber nicht äußern möchte.

„Er wird sicher bald kommen. Er muss einfach seinen Kopf frei kriegen. Falls er zu mir kommt, melde ich mich bei dir."

„Okay, danke dir."

„Kein Problem, wozu sind Freunde da?"

Die Verbindung ist beendet. Jay zeiht sich seine Jeansjacke über.

„Wo gehst du hin?", fragt Cycy.

„Ich muss noch mal weg. Ich glaube ich weiß wo Matt ist."

„Warte, ich komm mit."

Cycy springt vom Bett auf, aber Jay legt eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und meint: „Baby, bleib hier. Ich muss allein gehen. Falls Matt auftaucht bevor ich zurück bin, ruf mich auf dem Handy an, okay?"

„Okay", willigt sie ein.

Er gibt ihr einen zarten Kuss auf den Mund und verschwindet aus dem Hotelzimmer.

Adam ist zurückgeblieben, als die Anderen nach getaner Arbeit gegangen sind. Er blickt auf den am Boden liegenden Mann. Blut läuft in kleinen Flüssen über den Kachelboden in den Abfluss. Der Körper ist überzogen von Schrammen und unansehnlichen Blutergüssen. Adam steht direkt über ihn. Matt rührt sich nicht. Adam tritt ihm in die Rippen. Matt stöhnt und er landet auf den Rücken. Er schaut aus geschwollenen Augen zu seinem Peiniger hinauf. Er versucht zu sprechen, aber aus seinem Mund kommt nur Blut über seine aufgesprungenen Lippen. Adam steht direkt über ihm, öffnet den Gürtel seiner Jeans, den Knopf, den Reißverschluss.

„Du wolltest mich ficken?", fragt er verachtend.

Er lässt seine Hose bis zu seinen Knien fallen. Er zieht seine Boxershorts herunter.

„Aber du hast es nicht geschafft. Du bist zu schwach, Sucker!"

Er nimmt mit seiner gesunden, rechten Hand seinen schlaffen Penis in die Hand.

„Soll ich dir zeigen wie man richtig fickt?!"

Matt bringt mit Mühe ein schwaches Kopfschütteln zustande.

„Ich bin nicht schwul... Aber du musst lernen was Respekt heißt!", setzt Adam seine Rede fort. „Respekt lernt man manchmal erst nach Erniedrigung. Gibt es eine bessere Ernied-rigung als einen richtigen Mann in den Arsch zu ficken?"

Adam schaut sadistisch auf Matt herab.

„Du hältst dich doch für einen richtigen Mann, oder Matt?"

Eine Antwort bekommt Adam nicht, somit führt er seinen Monolog weiter: „Das denkst du. Ich weiß es. Aber ich bin mehr als Mann als du. Denn du liegst jetzt am Boden und nicht ich."

Adam kniet sich zu dem Mann herunter, stützt sich mit einer Hand auf seinen Rücken ab. Matt spürt wie Adam seine Eichelspitze an seinem Hintern platziert hat.

Tränen laufen ungehalten aus seinen Augen.

Jay kommt an einer roten Ampel zum Stehen. Es hat stark zu regnen angefangen. Die Scheinwerfer der Autos spiegeln sich auf der Fahrbahn.

„Komm, schalt auf grün", führt er Selbstgespräche und klopft nervös mit dem Fingern auf dem Lenkrad.

Er wirft einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Es ist kurz vor Mitternacht.

„Warum musstest du dich auch so in die Scheiße reiten, Matt?", denkt sich Jay.

Er ist müde und würde jetzt viel lieber in seinem warmen Bett liegen und mit Cycy kuscheln, als unterwegs zu sein.

"Aber wozu sind Freunde da?"

Bis zur Arena sind es wenige hundert Meter. Die Ampel wird grün. Er tritt auf das Gaspedal und setzt seinen Weg fort.

Matt zittert unkontrolliert am ganzen Körper. Er spürt Adam´s warmen Atem an seinem Ohr.

„Hör auf zu heulen, Mann!", raunt er ihn an. „Hab ich geheult, als du mir das Handgelenk ge- brochen hast?"

Adam schaut auf Matt mit einem Blick aus Wut und Angewidertheit.

„Dreh dich um!", verlangt er barsch, als er sich selbst erhebt.

Matt tut, wie ihm befohlen wurde, robbt sich mühsam auf und dreht sich auf den Rücken. Sein Gesicht ist gezeichnet von Platzwunden. Angetrocknetes Blut und Erbrochenes kleben an seiner Haut. Er starrt seinen Peiniger aus geschwollenen Augen an. Dieser steht dominierend über ihn, seinen Penis immer noch in der Hand haltend. Matt richtet sein Augenmerk darauf.

Nach einer langen Pause meint Adam: „Ich ficke keine Freunde".

„Obwohl du es verdient hättest. DU MACHST MICH KRANK!", schreit er an der Grenze zur Hysterie.

Er verpasst ihm einen Tritt in die angeschlagenen Rippen.

„Aber ich piss auf Freunde wie dich! Und wer dominiert nun wen, hä?"

Ein starker Urinstrahl ergießt sich über Matt´s geschundenen Körper. Er kneift die Augen zusammen und windet sich unter der Demütigung.

Adam zieht sich die Hose hoch und geht davon ohne Matt eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Jay erreicht den Parkplatz. Zwei Autos stehen auf dem großen Gelände. In der Dunkelheit erkennt er Adam, der gerade zu einem der parkenden Autos läuft. Direkt neben ihn kommt er mit seinem Auto zum Stehen, kurbelt die Scheibe auf der Fahrerseite herunter und fragt: „Adam, was machst du noch hier? Ist Matt noch in der Halle?"

Adam versucht eine Unschuldsmiene aufzusetzen, was Jay ihm nicht abnimmt: „Adam, was ist passiert? Was hast du getan?"

Als Jay aus dem Auto steigt, hantiert Adam bereits am Türschloss seines Mietautos, öffnet die Tür und steigt ein. Bevor er die Autotür zuschlagen kann, hält ihn Jay zurück.

„Adam, was ist passiert?", fragt Jay mit böser Vorahnung.

„Ich habe nur meine Rechnung mit diesem Bastard beglichen."

Adam will die Tür schließen, aber Jay hindert seinem Kumpel daran, indem er mit einer Hand die Tür festhält.

Adam schaut auf die Hinderung und dann Jay ins Gesicht: „Was soll das? Lass mich fahren."

Jay verweilt einige Sekunden wort- und regungslos. Er seufzt, nimmt seine Hand weg und schaut Adam hinterher, der davonfährt, bis er außer Sichtweite ist.

Jay geht mit raschen Schritten zum Hintereingang des Gebäudes und eilt durch die Gänge zu den Umkleidekabinen. Er stößt die Tür auf, der Raum ist hell erleuchtet. Eine Fährte aus nassen Fußabdrücken führt ihn in den Duschraum, wo er Matt in einer Lache aus Blut, Erbrochenen und Urin liegen sieht. Jay´s Augen weiten sich in Panik. Er kniet neben seinem Freund und berührt ihn mit den Fingerspitzen. Der Mann zuckt zusammen.

„Matt, ich bin´s", sagt Jay mit beruhigender Stimme.

Mit umfasst den wunden Oberkörper und versucht seinem Freund auf die Beine zu helfen.

Schwankend kommen sie ihrem Ziel näher. Matt steht auf wackeligen Beinen, aber sackt sofort wieder zusammen.

„Scheiße!", flucht Jay leise vor sich hin. „Was haben sie nur mit dir gemacht?"

Er merkt, wie Matt versucht zu sprechen, aber aus seiner Kehle kommen nur unverständ- liche, gurgelnde Laute. Blut läuft über seine verkrusteten Lippen.

„Ssscht, nicht reden. Ich bring dich jetzt ins Krankenhaus und dann wird alles wieder gut", beruhigt Jay den verletzten Mann.

Er greift seinem Freund unter die Arme, um ihn erneut auf die Beine zu ziehen. Er steht schwach da und droht erneut zusammenzubrechen, sobald ihn Jay loslassen würde. Jay bugsiert seinen Freund mit Schwung auf die Schulter und verlässt mit ihm den Duschraum. Sein Blick fällt auf Matt´s Reisetasche und ihn kommt die Eingebung: „Wir sollten dir was anziehen, Dude, sonst könnte es peinlich werden."

Trotz der dramatischen Situation muss Jay bei der Vorstellung grinsen, wie er mit dem nackten Mann auf der Schulter die Notaufnahme des Krankenhauses betreten würde. Die verschämten, neugierigen Blicke der anwesenden Personen, ob nun Patienten oder Personal. Aber nein. Schnell streicht er die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf.

Er setzt Matt auf einer Holzbank vor den Spinden ab und sucht in seiner Reisetasche nach Kleidungsstücken. Er holt ein T-Shirt, eine Hose und Unterhose heraus. Er legt die Sachen neben Matt, der zusammengesunken dahockt, auf die Sitzfläche und hilft ihm beim An-ziehen. Matt verzieht sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen, als Jay seine Rippen streift.

„Sorry", gibt dieser entschuldigend von sich.

Als Matt angekleidet ist, nimmt ihn Jay wieder auf die Schulter, greift seine Tasche und ver- lässt den Umkleideraum.

Als sie auf den Weg zum Parkplatz, den Hausmeister im Gang antreffen, der die Beiden nur fragend anguckt, meint Jay: „Wir sind schon weg, Meister!"

Der Angesprochene nickt nur verdutzt.

Sie sind bei der Ausgangstür angelangt, die Jay mit einem Fuß aufstößt und mit Matt in die kalte Nachtluft hinaus geht. Es hat aufgehört zu regnen. Kleine Wasserpfützen haben sich auf dem Asphalt gebildet.

Jay stellt die Tasche auf die Straße, öffnet die Beifahrertür und setzt den Verletzten mit großer Vorsicht auf den Sitz. Er schließt die Tür, nimmt die Tasche und wirft sie auf die Rückbank. Er geht zur Fahrerseite, steigt ein und fährt zum Krankenhaus.

„Amy, hast du schon geschlafen?", fragt Jay in sein Handy hinein.

„Nein, wie kann ich schlafen, bevor ich nicht weiß wo Matt ist? Hast du ihn gefunden?", erkundigt sie sich erwartungsvoll.

„Ja", antwortet Jay kurz angebunden.

„Wo ist er?"

„Er...ich...wir sind im Krankenhaus."

„Im Krankenhaus?", ruft Amy hysterisch ins Telefon. „Was ist passiert?"

Der Mann schluckt und sucht nach den richtigen Worten. Bevor er etwas weitersprechen kann, meldet sich die Frauenstimme: „Warte, ich komm hin."

Nach diesem Satz ist die Verbindung unterbrochen worden. Jay starrt auf das Handy in seiner Hand, seufzt und steckt es in seine Jackentasche. Unruhig tigert er den Wartebereich rauf und runter. Er setzt sich in einen gepolsterten Stuhl, nimmt eine der ausgelegten Magazine zur Hand, blättert es unkonzentriert durch und legt es wieder zurück. Er wirft einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Es ist 0:58 Uhr. Amy hat er vor zehn Minuten angerufen. Sie müsste bald da sein.

Er steht erneut auf und läuft den Gang entlang, immer den Eingangsbereich im Auge be- haltend.

Die Glastüren öffnen sich und Amy eilt mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu. Im Schlepptau hat sie Trisha und Cycy.

„Wo ist Matt? Wie geht es ihm? Was ist passiert?", überschüttet sie den unglücklich drein shauenden Mann mit ihren Fragen.

Er weiß nicht, wo er mit dem Erzählen anfangen soll.

„Sag schon", drängt ihn die Rothaarige zum Reden.

„Ich hab ihn in der Halle gefunden", fängt er schließlich an.

Amy´s Augen sind stur auf seinen Mund gerichtet. Sie saugt jede Silbe der Informationen auf.

„Er ist ziemlich stark verletzt, denke ich."

„Du denkst?", fährt ihn die Frau schroff an. „Was ist passiert?"

Jay blickt hilfesuchend zu Cycy und Trisha, die ihn aber ebenso gespannt anstarren.

Er wurde zusammengeschlagen", berichtet Jay weiter. „Ich hab ihn unter der Dusche gefunden."

„Wo ist er? Ich will ihn sehen!"

„Er ist im OP. Vielleicht hat er innere Verletzungen oder Brüche", äußert der Man seine Be- denken.

„Oh, Gott!", schreit Amy heraus und fragt aufgebracht: „Wer hat ihm das angetan?"

Jay schwiegt kurz und überlegt, ob er ihr die Wahrheit sagen soll. Er schaut die Frau nicht an, aber spürt wie sich ihre forschenden Blicke in ihn bohren. Er erwidert kurz den Augen- kontakt, aber kann ihr nicht standhalten, als er endlich ihre Frage beantwortet: „Ich weiß es nicht."

Amy fährt sich mit zittriger Hand durch die Haare und schaut ihn fassungslos an: „Lüg mich nicht an!"

Jay´s Miene ist schuldbewusst.

„Ich kenn dich lang genug, um zu wissen, wenn du lügst. Du kannst mir ja nicht mal in die Augen schauen."

Er richtet seine blauen Augen, in denen sich Leere und Unmut spiegeln, in Ihre. Sie ist ge- zeichnet von Kummer, Schmerz und Verzweifelung. Trisha, die seit ihrer Ankunft, genauso wie Cycy, noch kein einziges Wort gesagt hat, legt beruhigend einen Arm um Amy´s Schulter.

„Wenn du was weißt, sag es", bittet Cycy ihren Freund.

Er möchte sie berühren, aber er fühlt sich an, als ob eine unsichtbare Wand zwischen ihnen stände und ihn daran hindern würde.

Grübelnd, hin und Her gerissen, was er sagen soll und kann, spielt er mit der rechten Hand an seinem Kinnbart.

„Es waren mit Sicherheit mehrere Personen", vermutet Jay.

„Hast du sie gesehen?", stellt Trisha die entscheidende Frage.

„Nein", stammelt Jay. „Nicht direkt."

„Aber du hast jemand gesehen?", forscht Amy mit ruhiger Stimme nach.

Jay´s Blick ist auf den sauberen Steinboden gerichtet.

„Einen", murmelt er fast unverständlich.

„Wen?", fragt Amy energisch und tritt dabei einen Schritt näher an Jay heran. Wenige Zenti- meter trennen sie vom Körperkontakt. Die Frau muss ihren Kopf heben, um den größeren Mann ins Gesicht schauen zu können.

„Adam", sagt er so leise, dass es fast ein Flüstern ist.

Amy schüttelt den Kopf und vergräbt das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Jay möchte sie gern in den Arm nehmen und sie trösten. Aber er fühlt sich durch die Anwesenheit der anderen Frauen gehemmt. Er entfernt sich ein Stück von Amy und dem geweckten Beschützer- instinkt.

„Ich hätte es mir denken können", meint Amy mit überraschend gefasster Stimme.

Jay versucht seinen besten Freund in Schutz zu nehmen: „Aber er war es nicht allein. Das hätte er nicht fertig gebracht."

Erneut die Frage: „Wer war noch dabei?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich habe nur Adam gesehen, als alles vorbei war."

Die rothaarige Frau lässt sich auf einen der umstehenden Stühle sinken. Sie ist den Tränen nahe.

„Willst du einen Kaffee oder so trinken?" , bietet Cycy an.

Amy nickt und Cycy begibt sich zum anderen Ende des Raumes. Jay folgt ihr unmerklich.

Als sie vor dem Automaten steht und ihre Auswahl trifft, legt er seine Arme um ihre Taille. Er sehnt sich nach ihrer Nähe, ihrer Wärme und einem Mensch zum Reden: „Beschissene Nacht heute."

„Oh, ja, das ist es. Die ganze Situation. Hast du wirklich gesehen, dass es Adam war?"

„Ich bin ihm auf dem Parkplatz begegnet und er war schräg drauf. Ich kenn ihn und ich weiß, dass er mit dabei war."

„Mit? Wer waren die Anderen?"

„Ich will keine falschen Anschuldigungen treffen, aber es gibt einige Typen, die sich für die Bosse halten. Ich schätze, sie haben Adam zu der Racheaktion angestachelt."

„Die ganze Angelegenheit ist echt heavy. Ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen, was in Matt gefahren ist. Das war nicht so besprochen."

Jay erwidert nichts, sondern ist in Gedanken versunken, wie die Zukunft aussehen wird. Er wird zwischen seinen beiden Freunden stehen. Er seufzt, schließt seine Arme enger um Cycy und sagt: „Danke, dass du da bist."

Sie verweilen einige Momente schweigsam. Cycy unterbricht die Stille: „Ich sollte Amy den Kaffee bringen."

„Ja, vielleicht kommt bald wer, der uns genauere Informationen über Matt´s Zustand gibt."

Sie nimmt den warmen Kaffeebecher in die Hand und geht mit Jay zurück zu den Wartenden.

Cycy gibt Amy den Kaffee: „Danke dir."

Ein stämmiger Arzt mit Nickelbrille und Oberlippenbart kommt mit gemächlichen Schritten auf Jay zu, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm steht: „Mr. Cage?"

Jay dreht sich um: „Ja?"

„Was ist mit Matt?", fragt Amy aufgeregt.

Der Arzt würdigt sie mit einem Blick, der hart an der Grenze zur Verachtung ist.

„Das ist seine Lebensgefährtin", erklärt Jay.

Der Mann nickt und rückt seine Brille zurecht: „Ich würde Ihnen gerne sagen, dass es schlimmer aussieht als es ist, aber dem ist leider nicht so."

Er macht eine kurze Redepause, wobei er den anwesenden Personen einzeln in die Augen blickt. Amy´s Augen blitzen böse. Am liebsten würde sie diesen arroganten, fetten Arsch ins Gesicht spucken und ihm mal so richtig die Fresse polieren. Eine Abreibung hätte dieser Kerl verdient; so mit den Gefühlen von anderen Menschen zu spielen.

Er wirft einen Blick auf sein Klemmbrett und zählt monoton Matt´s Verletzungen auf: „Gebrochenes Nasenbein, angebrochene Rippen, leichte Gehirnerschütterung und einige Platzwunden, die wir genäht haben."

Sie starren ihn wegen seiner kalten Abgeklärtheit an.

Jay fasst sich als erster wieder und fragt: „Wie lang muss er hier bleiben?"

Der Arzt startet den Denkprozess und meint schließlich: „Ich denke wir werden ihn für eine gute Woche hier behalten und beobachten, wie der Heilungsprozess und der Allgemeinzu- stand vonstatten geht."

„Kann ich zu ihm gehen?", fragt Amy flehend.

„Ich denke dazu ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Kommen Sie am besten morgen wieder. Ein bisschen Ruhe würde Ihnen allen sicher gut tun."

Mit dieser Aussage beendet der Kommunikation, dreht sich um und verschwindet in einer Tür.

„Danke für die Anteilnahme, Arschloch!", stößt Amy wütend heraus.

Trisha legt erneut einen Arm um ihre Freundin und meint: „Komm, Ames, lass uns gehen. Wir können nichts tun. Morgen früh fahren wir wieder her und du kannst Matt besuchen."

„Ich will ihn aber jetzt sehen!", jammert die rothaarige Frau.

„Das geht nicht, Süße", versucht Trisha ihr den Wunsch auszureden. „Morgen. Wir kommen ganz früh her, okay?"

„Widerwillig nickt Amy.


	8. Racheakt

**Kapitel 8**

Jay steht am Kaffeeautomaten und lässt sich einen Cappuccino heraus. Er spürt förmlich, wie er beobachtet wird. Er dreht sich um und schaut Adam an, der einige Meter von ihm entfernt steht.

„Was machst du für ´ne Fresse, wie ein Stück Scheiße?", wird er von seinem Kumpel mit breiten Grinsen begrüßt.

Jay betrachtet ihn mit kühler Abweisung.

„Mach dich locker, Mann!", fordert Adam und haut seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Was ist los?"

„Was ist mit mir los ist? Was ist mit DIR los?"

Sie tauschen verwirrte Blicke aus.

„Ich habe mich so über deine Rückkehr gefreut, aber ganz ehrlich, ich wünschte du wärst zu Hause geblieben", meint Jay mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Warum?", ruft Adam fassungslos.

Jay schüttelt traurig den Kopf: „Du hast dich verändert. Negativ."

„Das meinst du nicht ernst", versichert sich Adam geknickt.

„Du hast etwas an dir, was ich nicht kenne", macht Jay den Versuch einer Erklärung. „Eine Härte. Du bist voll aggressiv geworden. Nicht nur von der Ausstrahlung her, sondern auch vom Handeln. Bist du irgendwie sexuell frustriert?"

„Ich war und bin immer korrekt zu dir gewesen", geht Adam sofort in die Verteidungs- position über, ohne auf das sarkastische Schlusskommtar einzugehen.

„Ich sag nicht, dass du mir gegenüber Scheiße bist, denn das wäre unrecht und nicht wahr. Unser Match neulich und so... Es ist alles wie früher. Ich find es schön, dass du wieder da bist", gesteht Jay im nächsten Moment. „Mir hat was gefehlt...du hast mir gefehlt...ohne es jetzt schwul klingen zu lassen!"

Adam bricht in unkontrolliert, lautes Lachen aus, wobei er gekränkte Blicke von seinem Freund erntet.

„Sorry, Mann", unterbricht Adam kurz seinen Anfall. „Das war einfach nur zu schön gesagt."

„Dann sag du mir jetzt, wieso du so aggro drauf bist", verlangt der kleinere Mann.

Adam überlegt kurz und findet die richtigen Worte: „Wenn du dreizehn Monate zu Hause rumsitzen würdest und mit ansehen müsstest, was für untalentierte Stümper Titel und andere Erfolge einfahren, würdest du mit Sicherheit auch wütend werden."

„Ja", stottert Jay. „Vielleicht. Aber Matt hat weiß Gott nicht den Erfolg, den er verdienen würde. Er kann froh sein, wenn er überhaupt in einem Pay-Per-View teilnehmen kann. Wann hat er das letzte Mal überhaupt die Chance für einen Titelkampf bekommen?"

„Meine Wut richtet sich auch nicht gegen Matt. Jedenfalls nicht was diese Sache betrifft", pflichtet Adam seinem Kumpel bei, fährt dann aggressiver fort: „Aber er hat mir meine Hand gebrochen! Mit voller Absicht. Hast du ihn gefragt, was mit ihm los ist?"

„Er liegt im Krankenhaus", erwidert Jay trocken. „Bei der richtigen Gelegenheit werde ich ihn das fragen. Denn irgendwas stimmt bei euch beiden nicht. Ihr seit gute Freunde."

„Das dachte ich bis gestern auch", stimmt Adam wieder ruhiger zu.

„Bist du scharf auf seine Frau, oder was?", entfährt es Jay.

Adam schaut ihn mit großen Augen bevor sich sein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen verzieht. Er überlegt kurz, streicht sich dabei durch die langen, blonden Haare und meint: „Na ja, wenn man seine Geschmacksnerven nicht ganz verkokst hat, ist Amy schon nicht übel. Oder bist du anderer Meinung?"

Jay ist etwas verblüfft über die unerwartete Reaktion von Adam, aber muss ihm zugestehen, dass Amy eine Frau mit Klasse ist: „Ganz deiner Meinung, sie ist gutaussehend, intelligent, witzig... Was kann sich ein Mann mehr wünschen."

„Ja, eben."

„Aber ich bin bereits bestens versorgt", bringt Jay nachträglich heraus.

Adam entgeht der Kommentar nicht und er meint daraufhin grinsend: „Du hast es gut ge-troffen. Wenn wir mal Probleme miteinander kriegen, kannst dir den Grund dafür selbst ausrechnen."

Jay grinst wortlos unsicher zurück.

„Mann, sei nicht so verkrampft", reagiert der blonde Mann auf Jay´s Unsicherheit. „Glaubst du im Ernst, dass ich versuchen würde dir deine Freundin auszuspannen? Du solltest mich doch kennen. Das habe ich nie versucht und werde es nie versuchen."

Jay nickt etwas entspannter.

Die Tür zu Matt´s Hospitalzimmer wird aufgestoßen. Er liegt mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett und will eigentlich gar nicht wissen, wer das Zimmer betreten hat und seine Ruhe stört.

Sicher wieder eine der nervigen, jungen Krankenschwestern, die schon seit seiner Ankunft auf der Station belagern, die dumm kichern und ihn nach dutzenden von Autogrammen für alle möglichen Leute fragen.

Trotz des Dämmerzustandes, in den ihm die eingeführten Schmerzmittel versetzen, spürt er, dass jemand neben seinem Bett steht und ihn anstarrt. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, fragt er mit gereiztem Ton: „Was willst du, Cindy?"

„Cindy?", kommt die prompte Gegenfrage von einem Mann. „Was weiß ich da nicht?"

Verblüfft über die wohl bekannte Stimme blinzelt er den Besucher an.

„Jeff!", ruft er erfreut aus.

Er will sich aufsetzen, aber die ziehenden Schmerzen unterbinden diesen Versuch wirkungs- voll.

„Bleib mal lieber liegen, Bruderherz!"

„Was...was machst du denn hier?", fragt Matt den jungen Mann mit den blau-schwarzen Haaren.

„Amy hat mich angerufen. Sie wollte ein paar Tage frei haben, aber es geht nicht. Sie musste heute früh weiter nach Detroit fliegen. Aber wenn sie regulär frei hat, kommt sie zurück."

Matt nickt angespannt. Er war nicht darauf vorbereitet seinen kleinen Bruder hier zu treffen, noch dazu in seinem Zustand. Scham und Hilflosigkeit steigen in ihm auf. Mit Sicherheit hat Amy Jeff alle Vorkommnisse haarklein geschildert.

Matt beschließt gleich das Unvermeidliche anzugehen: „Sie hat dir erzählt was passiert ist?"

Jeff nickt mit betroffener Miene.

„Warum, Matt, warum?"

Jeff´s strahlend, grüne Augen bohren sich in die seines Bruders. Manchmal denkt Matt, dass Jeff die Fähigkeit besitzt damit in die Seelen der anderen Menschen zu gucken. Es war seit-her seine Stärke andere Leute einzuschätzen und in jeder Lebenslage wieder aufzubauen. Aber Matt war der Blickkontakt unangenehm. Am liebsten würde er sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf ziehen und hoffen, dass er einfach wieder allein sein könnte. Er sieht schnell ein, dass diese Gedanken kindisch und nicht realisierbar sind.

Er versucht sich zu erklären: „Es...es ist einfach Scheiße gelaufen. Ich könnte mir selber in die Fresse hauen."

„Deine Einsicht kommt wohl leider etwas zu spät und Adam hat dir diese Arbeit schon abge-nommen", meint Jeff unbewegt.

Matt möchte etwas erwidern, aber belehrt sich selbst eines Besseren, weil er einsieht, dass er im Unrecht ist.

„Nun rück schon raus mit der Sprache, warum sie dir scheinbar ins Gehirn geschissen haben", verlangt Jeff ohne den geringsten Hauch von Humor. „Was du mit Adam angestellt hast, die zauberhafte Vorstellung konnte ich im TV bewundern. Mich interessieren nur die Motive deiner Tat."

„Mich kotzt das alles an!", bricht es aus Matt heraus. „Ich bekomme nicht den Erfolg, den ich verdiene!"

„So ist das Leben, Mann", entgegnet Jeff.

„Das Business", erläutert der ältere Bruder. „Ich will mehr Erfolge als Tag-Team-Titel, die ich in TLC- oder Käfig-Matches erringen kann. Ich bin mehr als nur ein Wrestler für spektakuläre, riskante Kämpfe. Aber kein Mensch im Management sieht das ein. Sie geben mir keine Chance. Adam hat es geschafft sich von diesem Status abzuheben und kann es eines Tages bis in den MainEvent schaffen. Sie pushen ihn bis dahin. Wäre seine Verletzung nicht da- zwischen gekommen, hätte er es sicher schon geschafft."

„Und du willst ihm das versauen?"

Matt überlegt kurz wie er seine Gedanken und Gefühle in die richtigen Worte kleiden kann und lässt seinen Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen. Der Himmel ist blau, von vereinzelelten, weißen Wolken durchzogen.

„Ich will ihn unten halten", erklärt Matt. „Und eine Fehde mit ihm könnte meiner Karriere gut tun."

„Du kannst nicht Gott spielen. Es gibt hier nur einen Gott und das ist der Boss."

„Manchmal muss man den Boss durch Taten aufmerksam machen, dass man da ist und das Zeug hat, um befördert zu werden."

„Du spielst ein gefährliches Spiel, Matt", warnt Jeff. „Der Schuss kann ganz gewaltig nach hinten gehen. Dem Boss gefällt nicht, wenn man sich in seine Angelegenheiten reinhängt."

„Ich hänge mich nirgendwo rein. Das ist meine Angelegenheit und ich nehme mir, was mir zusteht!"

„Um welchen Preis? Willst du deine Freundschaft mit Adam riskieren, um eventuell Erfolg zu haben, den dir bis jetzt niemand versprochen hat?"

„Nur die Stärksten werden überleben! Manchmal muss man eben Opfer bringen."

„Matt, bitte, komm mir nicht mit solchen Phrasen. Das ist doch lächerlich!"

„Lächerlich? Du wirst schon sehen, wer am Letzten lacht."

„Sei realistisch."

„Ich bin realistisch! Ich weiß, wie das Business läuft und wie man seine Karten richtig ausspielen muss."

„Das bezweifele ich", sagt Jeff mehr zu sich selbst.

„Ich werde es dir beweisen! Ich werde es allen beweisen!"

Andrew schließt die Tür hinter sich, nachdem er sein Hotelzimmer betreten hat. Auf dem Bett sitzt seine Freundin Stacy mit dem Handy am Ohr. Er stellt die Tasche auf die Erde, geht zum Fenster und starrt hinaus in die einbrechende Dunkelheit. Die Strassen sind hell erleuchtet. Er wäre viel lieber dort draußen, als dem beengten Gefängnis, dass er sich selbst geschaffen hat.

Mit einem Ohr hört er Stacy´s weiche Stimme, ihr Lachen? Mit wem redet sie? Über was lacht sie? Ihm ist alles andere als zum Lachen zumute. Früher hatte er ihr Lachen geliebt, aber nun macht es ihn wahnsinnig.

Er steht mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Ihr Spiegelbild ist im Fensterglas sichtbar. Mittlerweile hat sich die Dunkelheit über die Stadt gelegt. Früher hatte er Nachtspaziergänge mit ihr geliebt, aber nun will er die Stille für sich genießen. Sie hatten soviel gemeinsam, aber nun scheinen sie Welten zu trennen.

Er nimmt die Worte ihres Telefonats nicht wahr, aber bemerkt, als sie die Verbindung des Telefons trennt. Er dreht sich um und schaut sie mit kalten Augen an.

„Wir müssen reden", sagt er mit unheilverkündender Stimme. Ich ertrage das nicht mehr."

„Du erträgst WAS nicht mehr?", fährt sie aus der Haut. „Die ständigen Stimmungswechsel? Die schlechte Laune? Das man nie weiß woran man ist?"

Die Blondine hält kurz inne, um sich selbst zur Ruhe zu bringen und fährt anschließend fort:

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann du mich das letzte Mal in den Arm genommen und einfach festgehalten hast. Kannst du mir sagen, wann?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich spür einfach keine Liebe mehr von deiner Seite aus. Du bist abweisend. So verdammt abweisend. Jetzt will ich es endlich wissen, Andrew: Liebst du mich?"

Sie starrt ihn mit ihren großen, braunen Augen erwartungsvoll an. Sie versucht in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Aber keine Regung, nicht die kleinste Emotion, ist zu erkennen.

„Stacy, es ist...", versucht er eine Antwort zu finden.

Die Frau schneidet ihm das Wort ab: „Sag mir woran ich bei dir bin! Liebst du mich, ja oder nein?"

Andrew überlegt kurz, schließt die Augen vor dem eigenen Eingeständnisses und flüstert: „Nein."

Sie schaut ihm mit entsetzten Blick an. Die Bestätigung ihrer Bedenken in einer solch klaren Absage schockt sie. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Er hätte es abstreiten sollen. Stacy war von der Vorstellung vereinnahmt, dass er sie trösten würde, ihr sagen würde, dass er zur Zeit eine Phase durchmache, die vorüber gehen wird und nicht mit ihr persönlich zu tun hat. Dass es ihm leid tut, dass er sie in der letzten Zeit ignoriert und zurückgewiesen hat. Die junge Frau hat sich eingeredet, dass alles gut werden wird, wenn sie etwas Geduld aufbringt.

Dass Andrew gar nicht bewusst ist, wie sie sich fühlt. Und wenn er es erfährt...wenn er es erfährt...ihr die Liebe gibt, die sie vermisst.

Aber was ist nun? Er zerstört mit einem Wort ihre ganze Welt. Eiskalt, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken! Wie konnte sie so naive Träume haben???

„Bedeuten dir die drei Jahre überhaupt nichts?", will sie voller Enttäuschung und den letzten verbliebenen Funken Hoffnung wissen.

Sogleich stellt sie die nächste Frage: „Wie lange bist du dir darüber bewusst?"

Er schluckt, erwidert ihren Blick. Ihre Augen sind kühl und überraschend gefasst, aber dennoch von Schmerz und Enttäuschung gezeichnet.

„Stacy", er versucht eine Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen, aber sie wehrt ihn ab. „Du bedeutest mir immer noch etwas. Ich möchte, dass wir Freunde bleiben. Ganz ernsthaft!"

Der abgedroschenste Spruch, den er hervorbringen kann. Eine Welle aus Wut und Gram durchströmt ihren Körper.

Der dunkelblonde Mann stockt, bevor er den nächsten Satz über die Lippen bringen kann:

„Es reicht nicht, um weiter eine Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten."

Sie atmet tief ein, um sich der Entgültigkeit seiner Worte klar zu werden.

„Du bist das verlogenste Stück, was mir je unter gekommen ist", wirft sie ihn wütend an den Kopf. „Sag doch gleich, dass du eine andere Frau liebst!"

„Nein, ich liebe keine andere Frau", streitet er geistesgegenwärtig ab.

„Du kannst zugeben, es ist mir egal", drängt sie.

„Herrgott, Stacy, es gibt keine andere Frau", gibt Andrew genervt von ihrer Paranoia zurück.

„Was ist es dann?", fragt sie verzweifelt klingend.

„Manche Gefühle sind nicht für die Ewigkeit bestimmt", erwidert er kalt.

„Das ist der letzte Scheiß, den ich jetzt hören möchte!"

„Aber es ist so. Es tut mir leid."

„Mir tut es leid, dass ich auf einen Typen wie dich reingefallen bin!"

Andrew schaut in ihr verbittertes Gesicht. Er kann keine Worte finden, die er an sie richten kann. Es scheint, als ob er alles gesagt hat und jedes weitere Wort eine Verschwendung ist.

„Was willst du noch hier? Verschwinde!", ruft sie, wobei sie die aufsteigenden Tränen müh-sam unterdrückt.

„Stacy", versucht er sie zu beruhigen.

„HAU AB! ICH WILL DICH NICHT MEHR SEHEN!"

Er hebt seine Tasche von der Erde auf und geht zur Tür. Als er sie erreicht hat, dreht er sich ein letztes Mal um. Stacy sitzt auf dem Bett. Sie hat die Beine an ihre Brust gezogen, ihre Arme umschlingen ihre Knie und ihr Gesicht hat sie darin vergraben. Er weiß, dass sie laut- los weint.

Er öffnet die Tür und verlässt das Zimmer, in der Gewissheit, dass es für immer sein wird.

Amy steht vor Adam´s Zimmertür. Seit dem Vorfall der letzten Nacht ist das erste Mal, dass sie Adam wieder zu Gesicht bekommen wird. Ihre Handflächen sind nass, ihr Herz rast. Sie überlegt, ob sie wirklich klopfen soll oder das Vorhaben scheitern lässt. Ratlos, die Bedenken auf- und abwägend steht sie auf dem Gang. Sie hört sich nähernde Schritte und schielt aus den Augen- winkeln, wer ihren Weg kreuzen wird. Sie sieht Cycy

„Hey", grüßt sie Amy im Vorbeigehen.

„Hi", erwidert sie.

Die rothaarige Frau wartet ab, bis die Blonde in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden ist, dann ballt sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

„Jetzt oder nie!", spricht sie sich im Flüsterton selbst Mut zu. „Du schaffst das schon!"

Sie hebt eine Faust zu dem Türholz und klopft energisch dagegen.

Es dauert nur wenige Sekunden, bis geöffnet wird.

„Amy!", sagt der Mann überrascht.

Sein Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem fiesen Grinsen: „Komm doch rein."

Er tritt einen Schritt zur Seite und macht dabei eine einladende Handbewegung.

Die Frau holt unhörbar tief Luft und geht unsicher in die sprichwörtliche Höhle des Löwen.

Die Tür wird geschlossen und sie spürt Adam´s forschende Blicke auf sich ruhen. Sie dreht sich nicht um, sondern hat die Augen stur geradeaus gerichtet. Sie verschließt die Arme vor der Brust, um sich selbst ein bisschen mehr Gefühl von Sicherheit zu geben.

„Setz dich doch", vernimmt sie Adam´s Stimme, immer noch hinter sich.

„Nein, ich bleib lieber stehen."

Adam rückt in ihr Sichtfeld und macht es sich auf dem Bett bequem. Er legt sich auf die Bettdecke und streckt die Beine aus. Erwartungsvoll schaut er sie an: „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Amy´s Augen funkeln böse, bevor sie loslegt: „Was fällt dir ein? Was glaubst du wer bist? Was du mit Matt abgezogen hast, ist echt das Letzte!"

„Whow, whow, whow, mal ganz langsam", unterbricht sie der Mann, während er sich auf- setzt. „Wer hat denn mit dem ganzen Scheiß angefangen? Dein feiner Freund. Ich habe mich nur revanchiert."

„Er liegt wegen dir im Krankenhaus."

„Ich habe wegen ihm einen gebrochenen Arm", kontert Adam und hebt dabei seinen linken Arm, der von weißem Gips umschlossen ist.

„Das war sicher keine Absicht", versucht Amy ihren Lebensgefährten zu verteidigen.

„Wen willst du hier was vormachen? Jeder weiß, dass er es mit voller Absicht gemacht hat."

„Du hast ihn auch mit voller Absicht verletzt."

„Das war mein gutes Recht."

„Dein gutes Recht?", empört sich die Rothaarige. „Du hast dich an ihn rangeschlichen, als er völlig wehrlos war und hast dich hinter wer weiß wie vielen Leuten versteckt."

„Ich habe mir nur ein bisschen Verstärkung geholt."

„Du bist so armselig!"

Er schaut sie wortlos an. Ein unverschämtes Lächeln macht sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

Amy beißt sich auf die Lippen, um nicht noch mehr böse Worte auszuspucken.

Andrew sitzt gedankenverloren an der Hotelbar vor einem Glas Jack Daniels.

„Hey, so ganz allein hier?", meldet sich eine Männerstimme hinter ihm.

Er dreht sich schlechtgelaunt um und sieht einen fröhlich, grinsenden Chris.

„Hi", gibt Andrew mühsam als Begrüßung hervor.

„Ein Bier", ordert der Neuankömmling beim Barkeeper.

„Schlecht drauf?", erkundigt sich der blonde Mann, während er auf den Barhocker neben seinem Kumpel Platz nimmt.

„Alles bestens", gibt Andrew unglaubwürdig als Antwort.

Chris betrachtet ihn für einige Momente analysierend, bevor er seine Vermutung äußert: „Geht es um Stacy?"

Der größere Mann schaut ihn von der Seite an, seine Mundwinkel zucken nervös: „Was geht es dich an?"

„Wir sind Freunde? Und Freunde reden über Probleme?"

Der Betroffene seufzt, nimmt einen Schluck Whiskey: „Es gibt keine Probleme mehr. Nie wieder. Es ist aus. Offiziell beendet!"

„Ach, komm, eine Krise gibt es in jeder Beziehung. Ihr renkt das schon wieder ein."

„Nein!"

„Ihr seit unser ungeschlagenes Traumpaar."

Ein verächtliches Lachen rinnt aus Andrew´s Kehle: „Der Traum ist geplatzt. Träume sterben und verrotten schnell", fügt er hinzu.

„Wieso? Was ist passiert?"

Andrew zuckt mit den Schultern. Er hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er sagen soll, außer der Wahrheit: „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Red keinen Scheiß! Man trennt sich nicht ohne Grund."

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich kann ihre Nähe, ihre ganze Art einfach nicht mehr ertragen."

„Du liebst sie nicht mehr?"

Andrew schüttelt den Kopf: „Schon lange nicht mehr. Ich habe es versucht, ob es trotzdem geht, aber es hat alles schlimmer gemacht."

„Hast du eine Andere?"

„Nein, verdammt! Warum denkt das jeder?"

„Weil es zu neunzig Prozent der Grund aller Trennungen ist."

„Ich frage dich auch nicht, warum das mit Trisha nicht geklappt hat."

„Das war nie was Ernstes. Sie war ein Spielzeug für mich. Eine weitere Trophäe für meine Sammlung, obwohl sie keine schwere Beute ist. Du weißt es, ich weiß es, jeder weiß es, dass sie die größte Schlampe ist, die hier rumläuft", erläutert Chris. „Die ist gut für ein paar Ficks und Blowjobs, aber das war´s dann auch schon. Ich habe ein Auge auf eine andere Frau geworfen, die ich wirklich haben will."

„Wer ist es?"

„Keine Namen, mein Freund", meint Chris und grinst geheimnisvoll.

„Stacy? Du kannst sie haben. Es ist mir egal."

„Sorry, Dude, nichts für ungut, aber sie nicht annähernd mein Typ."

„I don't give a fuck", sagt Andrew desinteressiert. "Aber zu deinem Wunschgirl, ist sie in festen Händen?"

„Ja, das macht es leider zum Problem. Ansonsten hätte ich sie längst klargemacht", meint Chris selbstsicher und nimmt einen tiefen Zug aus der Bierflasche.

Andrew nickt, trinkt sein Glas aus, stellt es auf die Theke und verlangt Nachschub. Chris fragt sich, wie viel er schon intus hat, aber sagt kurz darauf: „Fuck it, ich nehm auch Einen", und deutet dabei auf das erneut gefüllte Whiskeyglas.

Sie prosten sich zu und Chris spricht einen Toast aus: „Auf die Frauen, mit denen wir nicht leben können, aber auch nicht ohne."

Adam nähert sich unweigerlich an Amy heran. Sie geht automatisch einige Schritte zurück.

„Hast du Angst vor mir?", fragt Adam mit sanfter Stimme.

Die Rothaarige schaut ihn unsicher an. Sie versucht sein Vorhaben auszumachen, aber ihr Denkvermögen ist blockiert.

„Ich geh jetzt", sagt sie, mit indirekter Bejahung.

„Warum so eilig? Du bist doch eben erst gekommen. Lass es uns ein bisschen gemütlich machen."

Er legt seinen gesunden Arm um ihre Hüfte und zieht sie schroff an sich heran.

Sie versucht sich zu entwinden, aber er verstärkt den Klammergriff.

„Adam, lass mich los!", verlangt sie.

Er schaut in ihre braunen Augen, die von Angst erfüllt sind und leckt sich über seine Lippen.

Bevor sie irgendwas weiter sagen kann, drückt er seinen Mund auf ihren.

Ein Schrei presst sich aus ihrer Kehle. Er stößt seine Zunge in ihren Mund. Mit beiden Händen versucht sie den Mann von sich zu drücken, aber ohne den geringsten Erfolg. Er nimmt hebt sie hoch und schleudert sie unsanft auf das Bett, wo er wenige Minuten zuvor lag. Mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht legt er sich auf sie drauf und fährt mit der Hand ihre schlanken Konturen entlang, seine Lippen nicht von ihren lösend. Er knetet durch den T-Shirt ihre festen Brüste. Die Rothaarige spürt die harte Beule durch seine Hose an ihren Oberschenkel drücken. Was das zur Folge hat, ist ihr längst klar. Mental appelliert sie an sein letztes bisschen, verbliebene Menschlichkeit. Sie versucht ihn von sich runterzustoßen, aber sie ist seiner Kraft unterlegen.

„Hab dich nicht so. Du willst es doch aus", kommentiert er ihre kläglichen, wehrhaften Versuche.

„Nein!", schreit sie mit dem Mut der Verzweifelung.

Er kniet über ihr, reißt ihr das T-Shirt und den BH vom Leib. Er seufzt vor Lust, als er ihren halbnackten Körper betrachtet. Sein Mund umschließt einen ihrer Nippel. Sie greift in seine vollen, langen Haare und zieht seinen Kopf nach hinten, um ihn an weiteren Handlungen zu hindern. Mit der flachen Hand schlägt er ihr ins Gesicht.

„Du stehst auf die harte Tour? Das kannst du haben."

Er stößt sie zurück auf das Bett, öffnet den Knopf ihrer Hose und entfernt sie mitsamt des Stringtangas. Nun ist sie vollkommen nackt und ausgeliefert. Sie versucht ihn mit den Füssen wegzutreten, aber er sieht den Angriff kommen und weicht ihr aus.

"So, nicht!", kommentiert er lachend.

Er öffnet den Reißverschluß seiner Jeans und entblößt seine Männlichkeit. Mit Hast zieht er sich die Hose mitsamt den Boxershorts aus. Er drückt ihre Schenkel gewaltsam auseinander und drängt sich dazwischen.

„Adam, bitte, nein!", fleht sie weinerlich, doch trifft auf taube Ohren.

Bevor sie weiß, wie ihr geschieht, ist er in sie eingedrungen. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfährt ihren Unterleib. Tränen, gemischt mit schwarzen Mascara, laufen nun ungehalten über ihre Wangen. Sie schluchzt und liegt leblos unter ihn. Er nimmt keine Notiz davon, denn er hat seinen Kopf an ihren Hals vergraben und stöhnt seine Lust in ihr Ohr: „Du machst mich so an. Von diesem Moment habe ich schon lange geträumt."

Sie schließt die Augen und lässt es über sich ergehen. Sie hofft, dass er bald fertig ist. Er stößt immer wieder und wieder in sie.

„Oh ja, es ist genauso, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe."

Ihr Schluchzen wird lauter, ebenso wie ihr Flehen: „Adam, hör auf, ich will das nicht!"

„Du willst es! Ich sehe doch, wie du mich immer lüstern angestiert hast, du geile Schlampe!"

Unaufhörlich setzt er sein Treiben fort bis er kommt zum Höhepunkt und sich in ihr entleert. Schwer atmend liegt er auf ihr. Er küsst die zarte Haut an ihrem Hals, bevor er sich von ihr herunterrollt. Die Frau springt sofort auf, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, sucht ihre Sachen zusammen, zieht sich an, wobei Adam sie selbstgefällig, auf dem Bett liegend, beobachtet und flüchtet tränenüberströmt vom Tatort. Sie rennt über den Gang zu ihrem Zimmer, öffnet die Tür mit zittrigen Händen und wirft sie mit einem Knall hinter sich ins Schloss. Sie geht ohne Umwege ins Badezimmer, lässt ihre Kleidungsstücke vor der Dusche fallen und steigt in die Kabine. Sie dreht den Wasserhahn auf und das heiße Wasser ergießt sich über ihren Körper.

In ihren Kopf spielt sich das Geschehen bruchstückhaft ab. Die Bilder kommen immer wieder, ohne Ablass. Sie fühlt sich so benutzt. Warum war sie ihm so hilflos ausgeliefert? Er war mit nur einem gesunden Arm gehandicapt gewesen.

Warum hat er es überhaupt getan? Glaubt er eine Vergewaltigung bliebe ungesühnt? Bloß wen sollte sie davon erzählen? Sie schämt sich furchtbar, dass ihr das passiert ist. Sie wurde immer als starke Persönlichkeit angesehen, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Diven. Und nun? Nun war sie so verwundbar.

Sie sitzt zusammengekauert in der Dusche und weint und weint und weint.

Chris und Andrew sitzen immer noch an der Bar und trinken Whiskey. Sie haben beide aufgehört zu zählen, der Wievielte es bereits ist.

„Und wo was machst du jetzt?", erkundigt sich Chris.

Andrew schaut ihn verständnislos an: „Nichts. Ich kann auch ohne Frauen leben. Zumindest vorerst."

„Nein, ich meine, wo du heute Nacht schlafen willst. Du hast dir bis jetzt immer ein Zimmer mit Stacy geteilt."

„Ja, schon. Aber sie will mich nie wieder sehen, hat sie gesagt."

„Ich hab noch ein Bett frei."

Andrew überlegt kurz, aber meint dann: „Lass mal gut sein. Ich finde schon ´ne Unterkunft."

„Du hast bloß Angst, dass ich schnarche", witzelt Chris.

Der große Mann schüttelt lachend den Kopf.

„Na, endlich lachst du wieder. Ich glaub damit ist mein Job erledigt."

Der Blonde nimmt sein Glas in die Hand und trinkt es in einem Zug aus, stellt auf die Theke und legt einen Geldschein daneben.

„Ich geh jetzt mal. Die Nacht ist eh schon viel zu kurz."

„Bis morgen!"

„Und bevor du unter irgendeiner Brücke schlafen musst, kannst zu mir kommen, Du weißt ja, wo ich wohne."

„Klar, danke."

Chris nickt und wankt aus der Bar.

Andrew steht auf den Flur. Unsicher, wohin er gehen soll, um die Nacht zu verbringen. Die einfachste Lösung wäre, zur Anmeldung zu gehen und sich ein neues Zimmer geben zu lassen, sofern es noch freie Zimmer gibt. Aber andererseits schwebt ihm ein anderer Ge-danke vor, den er viel lieber realisieren möchte.

Er geht über den Flur und bleibt vor einer Zimmertür stehen. Er nimmt sich ein Herz und klopft, trotz der vorangeschrittenen Nachtzeit. Es rührt sich nichts. Er überlegt, ob er erneut klopfen soll, aber lässt es lieber bleiben.

„Sicher schläft er schon", denkt er sich und begibt sich nun doch auf den Weg zur Rezeption.

„Andrew?", vernimmt er eine Stimme hinter sich.

Er dreht sich um und sieht Adam aus der Tür lugen: „Hast du eben mir geklopft?"

„Yeah!"

Andrew geht zurück: „Hast du...hab ich dich geweckt?"

„Nein, ich hab ein bisschen TV geguckt. Irgendwie kann ich nicht schlafen", gibt Adam zur Antwort.

„Cool."

Adam schaut ihn fragend an: „Bist du besoffen?"

„Na ja...ein bisschen vielleicht."

Adam kann sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen: „Nicht vielleicht. Sondern mit Sicherheit. Aber komm rein, bevor wir die anderen Gäste hier noch wecken."

Er umschließt mit unbeabsichtigt, festen Griff Andrew´s Handgelenk und zieht ihn in sein Zimmer. Der Mann schließt die Tür hinter sich und sieht, wie sein Kumpel unsicher im Raum steht: „Hey, was ist los mit dir?"

Er legt einen Arm um dessen Schulter und schaut ihn fürsorglich an: „Setz dich hin und erzähl mir, was du auf dem Herzen hast."

Andrew geht mit unsicheren Schritten zu den auseinander stehenden Betten und setzt sich auf die Kante des gemachten Bettes. Adam sitzt im Schneidersitz ihm genau gegenüber auf dem anderen Bett.

„Was führt dich zu mir?"

„Darf ich mit dir schlafen?"

„WAS?", fragt Adam mit entsetzt, weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Andrew korrigiert seine Frage sofort: „Bei dir schlafen? Ich weiß nicht, wo ich sonst hin soll."

Er erntet einen suspekten Blick von seinem Gegenüber: „Und Stacy?"

„Es ist...aus."

Zuerst zeichnet sich Betroffenheit auf Adam´s Gesicht ab, doch wandelt sich schnell in ein registrierendes Grinsen: „Du verarschst mich, Mann!"

Andrew schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist mein voller Ernst. Es ging einfach nicht mehr. Ich habe einen Schlussstrich gezogen", erzählt er unbekümmert. „Und bevor du fragst, es hat nichts mit einer anderen Frau zu tun."

„Hatte ich auch nicht angenommen...Wegen mir kannst du in dem Bett dort schlafen", meint Adam und deutet auf das Bett, auf dem der andere Mann zusammen gesunken dasitzt.

„Danke...du bist ein echt guter Freund."

„Ich bin mir sicher, du hättest für mich das Gleiche getan."

„Ist doch Ehrensache!"

„Eben."

Andrew´s Blick fällt auf den eingeschalteten Fernseher, der ohne Ton läuft: „Was guckst du dir an?"

„Bis eben lief Jackass´...Willst du was sehen?"

„Nein."

„Dann mach ich aus", sagt der blonde Mann, nimmt die Fernbedienung, die hinter ihm liegt und schaltet das Gerät damit aus. „Ist echt spät."

Andrew erwischt sich selbst dabei, wie er seinen Kollegen anstarrt, dem entgeht es ebenso wenig.

„Was ist?", fragt er misstrauisch.

Andrew fasst sich schnell wieder: „Äh...nichts. Ich...ich...war nur in Gedanken."

„Ah, ja."

Adam steht auf, zieht sich seine Jeans und T-Shirt aus und ist nur noch mit weißen Boxershorts bekleidet. Er geht ins Badezimmer , gefolgt von den abtastenden Augen seines unerwartenden Mitbewohners.

Amy liegt eng in die Decke gekuschelt im Bett, als ihr Handy klingelt. Sie mag eigentlich nicht wissen, wer es ist. Vielleicht ist es Adam, der sich entschuldigen will. Denn wer sollte sonst um diese Zeit noch anrufen? Aber will sie wirklich mit ihm sprechen? Nein, auf keinen Fall! Sie will ihre Ruhe haben und die ganze Sache einfach vergessen. Sicher, das Vergessen würde nicht leicht sein und würde auch nicht von heute auf morgen passieren, aber irgend- wann würde sie diese Bilder aus ihrem Kopf löschen können. Diese Bilder, die unaufhörlich vor ihrem inneren Auge abgespult werden. Jetzt will sie ihm all das sagen, was ihr auf der Seele liegt. Wie erniedrigt sie sich fühlt. Wie er ihr weh getan hat. Sie schluckt ihre Tränen herunter und greift nach dem Handy, dass neben ihr auf dem Nachttisch liegt. Auf dem Display wird die Nummer von Jeff angezeigt. Die Frau nimmt das Gespräch an: „Hi, Jeff!"

„Hab ich dich geweckt? Du klingst so seltsam. Wie spät ist es bei euch?", überschüttet er sie mit Fragen.

Die Rothaarige wirft einen Seitenblick auf den Digitalwecker: „Kurz vor Mitternacht."

„Oops, sorry!"

„Ist schon okay. Ich hab noch nicht geschlafen."

„Aber bei dir stimmt was nicht", stellt der Anrufer fest.

„Du rufst doch sicher nicht deswegen an. Gibt es was Neues von Matt?"

„Ich war heute bei ihm. Er war überrascht mich zu sehen."

„Und?"

„Ich glaube er hat ein paar Schläge zuviel auf den Kopf bekommen."

„Jeff!"

„Komm selbst und rede mit ihm. Ich gebe kein Wort davon wieder, was er mir gesagt hat."

„So schlimm?"

„Schlimmer."

„In zwei Tagen bin ich bei euch", verkündet Amy und kann ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. „Bleibst du in Kentucky?"

„Yep, ich hab mir ein Hotelzimmer genommen. Oder soll ich lieber zu dir kommen?"

Kurze Stille, bevor sie antwortet: „Nein, Matt braucht dich dringender."

„Er ist hier in guten Händen. Um dir mach ich mehr Sorgen."

„Ach, wegen was denn?", wiegt sie vorschnell ab.

„Wirklich?"

„Ich hab doch Trisha."

„Wenn du reden willst. Darüber was dich bedrückt..."

„Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, Jeff. Ich muss nur viel an Matt denken."

„Ich pass schon auf ihn auf. Er wird gut versorgt."

„Das freut mich zu hören. Ich bin müde. Lass uns Schluss machen."

„Du kannst mich jederzeit anrufen, wenn du reden willst. Egal über was."

„Danke!"

„Hey, du bist mehr für mich, als nur die Freundin meines Bruders."

Nach diese, Geständnis muss Amy unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Mach´s gut, Jeff."

„Mach du´s besser, Ames. Ich ruf dich morgen wieder an."

Andrew hört, wie die Badezimmertür geöffnet wird. Er liegt noch mit seinen Straßensachen auf den Bett und hat seine Augen geschlossen. Er blinzelt, als er nahende Schritte hört.

„Willst du so schlafen?", fragt Adam.

Der Angesprochene öffnet seine Augen ganz und schaut den Mann an, der neben ihm steht.

„Ich...ich...". versucht er eine Antwort hervor zu stammeln.

„...kannst nicht schlafen?", bringt Adam den Satz zu Ende.

Andrew setzt sich auf und lässt die Beine über die Bettkante baumeln.

„Ich geh...ich will noch duschen."

„Fühl dich wie zu Hause", erwidert der blonde Mann, als er in sein Bett steigt.

Er grinst Andrew an, in dem urplötzlich Nervosität aufsteigt.

„Ist cool mal wieder mit jemand ein Zimmer zu teilen", erzählt Adam. „Früher hab ich das immer mit Jay gemacht, aber nun hat er eine attraktive Mitbewohnerin."

„Ja", nickt Andrew, steht auf und verschwindet im Bad.

„Reiß dich zusammen", ermahnt er sich selbst. „Adam muss ja sonst was von mir denken."

Er dreht das Wasser aus, steigt aus der Dusche und stellt sich tropfnass vor den Spiegel.

Er starrt sein Spiegelbild an. Er versucht die Veränderung auszumachen, die er fühlbar durchmacht. Er hat sich verändert, aber in welche Richtung? Er sieht das gleiche Bild wie jeden Tag. Aber dennoch muss er sich fragen, was mit ich ihm los ist? Er beschließt darüber zu schlafen.

Er schaltet das Licht aus und geht zurück ins Zimmer. Die Nachttischlampe neben seinem Bett ist erleuchtet. Adam liegt im Bett, die Decke bis zur Brust hochgezogen und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

„Du bist noch wach?", bemerkt Andrew.

Adam antwortet nicht, aber seine Augen sind auf den anderen Mann gerichtet. Unbehaglich geht er in sein Bett und schaltet das Licht aus.

„Gute Nacht, Adam", sagt er in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„Nacht."


	9. Andrew´s Geheimnis

**Kapitel 9**

**Andrew:**

Ich dachte, dass Stacy alles für mich ist. Die perfekte Frau, nach der sich jeder Mann sehnt: schön, intelligent und einfach nur liebenswert. Es gab eine Zeit, da waren wir so glücklich. Ich konnte mir vorstellen sie zu heiraten. Ich wollte für immer mit ihr zusammen sein, aber dann kam die ungeahnte Wendung. Wir haben uns nur noch gestritten. Ich hab ihre Nähe einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Morgens, wenn ich neben ihr aufgewacht bin und sie an mich gekuschelt dalag. Ich wollte nur noch raus aus dem Bett, mich duschen und weg aus dem Zimmer, weg von Stacy. Ich habe mich unter ihren Berührungen gewunden. Ich habe alles Mögliche versucht, um ihr zu entkommen. Natürlich ist ihr mein abwehrendes Verhalten nicht entgangen und wir haben gestritten, gestritten und gestritten. Sie denkt, dass eine andere Frau im Spiel ist. Aber dem ist nicht so. Ich liebe und interessiere mich für keine andere Frau.

Ich wollte Stacy sogar eines Tages heiraten. Mein ganzes Leben mit ihr verbringen. Jetzt daran zu denken, bringt mich innerlich zum zerbersten.

Nach unserer Trennung ist es sowieso egal.

Es fing alles nach Adam´s Rückkehr an sich zu verändern in unserer Beziehung. Statt Wärme fühlte ich nur Kälte. Der Liebesakt eine einzige Zumutung. Liebesakt? Allein die Bezeichnung ist ein einziger Hohn. Wenn sie mich so lange bedrängt und stimuliert hat, bis ich nicht anders konnte, als sie wild und zügellos zu ficken. Ich habe meine ganze Wut, vielleicht sogar unter- schwelligen Hass, eingebracht. Sie hat ihre Lust hemmungslos herausgeschrieen, umso zorniger wurde ich. Ich glaube im Nachhinein betrachtet habe ich ihr damit die besten Orgasmen ihres Lebens beschert.

Es war keine Seltenheit, dass ich hinterher, hinter verschlossenen Türen, vor Ekel und Selbst- hass übergab. Ich kotzte jedes Gefühl aus mir raus. Aber im Endeffekt hat sich nichts geändert. Je mehr ich mich distanzierte, umso mehr hängte sich Stacy an mich dran. Es wurde unerträglich. Mein gesamtes Innenleben bestand aus einem brodelnden Brandherd, der nur darauf wartete zu explodieren und auszubrechen. Jetzt frage ich mich, ob Stacy wirklich so blind war und nicht sah, was mit mir los war, was mit uns, unserer Beziehung passiert war. Vom einstigen Traum zum lebenden Albtraum. Oder war sie nur so verdammt ignorant???

Aber es gibt eine Person, von der ich mich auf unerklärliche Weise angezogen fühle. Es fühlt sich falsch an und ich versuche es zu ignorieren, mich dagegen zu wehren. Aber es geht nicht! Ich bin zu schwach. Ich bin verwirrt. Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist. Ich suche ständig nach Erklärungen und Ausflüchten. Es darf nicht sein, dass ich so denke und fühle. Keiner würde es verstehen und er erst recht nicht. Er gehört zu meinen besten und engsten Freunden.

Wir kennen uns seit Jahren, sind zusammen auf Tour gegangen und haben schon das ein oder andere Mal zusammen in einem Hotelzimmer übernachtet. Es war alles ganz normal bis jetzt. Liegt es an den dreizehn Monaten Pause, die er verletzungsbedingt einlegen musste? Aber wie konnte das plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel alles ändern für mich? Wieso habe ich mich in Adam verliebt???

Ich bin nicht schwul! Ich war noch nie mit einem Mann zusammen. Ich habe mich nie von einem Mann hingezogen gefühlt. Aber was ist das nun mit Adam? Warum schlägt mein Herz wie wild, wenn ich ihn sehe oder nur an ihn denke? Warum sehne ich mich nach ihm, nach seinem starken Körper? Wenn ich in seiner Nähe bin fühle ich mich so unbeholfen. Ich komme mir vor wie ein völliger Depp. Ob er es bemerkt? Sicher denkt er, dass ich wegen Stacy durch den Wind bin. Jeder denkt das.

Ich frage mich, ob es gut wäre Adam meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Er ist anders als früher. Seine gesamte Persönlichkeit hat sich gestärkt. Vielleicht war ich immer auf der Suche nach einer Person, die stärker ist als ich. Der Wunsch nach Schutz und eines Partners, der mir Kraft ver-mittelt, die ich selbst nicht habe.

Aber wie soll ich es ihm verständlich machen? Eine positive Reaktion werde ich kaum erwarten können. Oder doch? Wie würde ich reagieren, wenn es umgekehrt wäre? Okay, ich würde mich freuen. Was sage ich da? Ich würde Luftsprünge vor Glück machen! Verständlich, weil ich in ihn verliebt bin. Die Frage, die ich mir immer und immer wieder stelle: Wie ist es möglich, dass ich mich in einen meiner besten Freunde verliebt habe? Es gab zwischen uns nie mehr als freund- schaftliche Gefühle. Nun ist es mehr, viel mehr. Ich sehne mich so sehr nach seiner Nähe. Ich will ihn! Da war nie ein stärkeres Verlangen. Oh Gott, ich fühle mich so hilflos. Das unerträgliche Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit! Als ich letzte Nacht neben ihm geschlafen habe. Ich habe fast kein Auge zu bekommen. Ich habe zugehört, wie er geatmet hat. Langsam und gleichmäßig. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob er träumt und von was?

Dann kam mir die Erinnerung, wie er mich angesehen hat, als ich aus dem Bad kam. Hat er gemerkt, dass da ein Funke zwischen uns ist? Er muss es gemerkt haben, denn so wie ihn angestarrt habe. Warum konnte ich mich nicht zusammenreißen? Ich bin so fasziniert von ihm, dass ich nicht anders kann. Bald wird sicher jeder wissen, was mit mir los ist. Sie werden mich als „Homo", „Schwuchtel", „Schwanzlutscher" und was weiß ich nicht, wie noch, bezeichnen. Sie werden mich ignorieren und schneiden. Aber wenn ich Adam bekommen kann, ist mir all das wert. Ich begehre ihn. Ich habe ein unbändiges Verlangen nach ihm. Es brennt ein Feuer in mir, was ich nie zuvor gespürt habe. Es ist einfach unglaublich!

Vielleicht erfährt es aber auch niemand. Sie sind doch alle zu blind, um zu erkennen, was mit einem los ist. Ich frage mich, wie viele verkappte Schwuchteln wir in unserer Reihen haben, die vorgeben mit Frauen auszugehen, aber hinter unseren Rücken nur mit ihnen befreundet sind und in Wirklichkeit jeden halbwegs passablen Männerarsch hinterhergeiern. Wieso rege ich mich auf? Bin ich besser? In diesem Business sind alle so homophop, da kann man sich den Schwanz gleich selbst abschneiden.

In manchen Momenten frage ich mich, ob ich noch normal bin? Was ist mit mir passiert? Was soll aus mir noch werden? Ich bin ein Psycho. Will ich Adam deswegen so unbedingt, weil er auch zum Psycho mutiert ist? Gleich zu gleich? War ich eigentlich jemals normal? Oder steckte es immer in mir und hat nur auf den Ausbruch gewartet? Wenn ja, ist der Zeitpunkt nun gekommen.

Manchmal liege ich zusammengerollt auf meinem Bett und weine wie ein verdammtes Baby. Ich will seinen Namen laut herausschreien, aber es wird nur ein Flüstern, was fast einem Wimmern gleicht: „Adam!"

Und manchmal frage ich warum das Leben so unvorhersehbar ist? Man denkt, man weiß wie es läuft, wo es langgeht und im nächsten Moment stellt man fest, man steht vor einem Scherben- haufen. Alles ist so verwirrend und undurchsichtig. Ich irre herum und finde keinen Ausweg... Soll mein Chaos bei dir enden, Adam?

Ich weiß es einfach nicht! Und es bringt mich zur puren Verzweifelung!

Ich muss unbedingt mit jemand reden, sonst zerfrisst mich das. Bloß mit wem? Vielleicht mit Jay? Er ist Adam´s ältester und allerbester Freund. Sie sind schon von Kindesbein an befreundet. Keiner kennt Adam so gut wie er. Und ich denke, wenn ich es Jay erzähle wird er es auch für sich behalten. Ich muss nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt warten...


	10. Kentucky Fried Chicken

**Kapitel 10**

„Finally, FINALLY, Jay has come back to Kentucky!", verkündet er lauthals, als die kleine Gruppe, bestehend aus Cycy, Amy, Chris, Andrew und Jay, das Flughafengebäude verlassen.

„Jay, bitte hör auf damit", ermahnt ihn Amy mit deutlich viel Unbehagen. „Die Leute glotzen uns schon an."

„Wir sind hier Berühmtheiten im Fried Chicken Land. Sie lieben uns!", meint Jay trotzig, wobei er hilfesuchend seine Freundin anschaut.

„Ja, Baby, du darfst das", meint sie mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus in der Stimme und tätschelt ihn dabei den Kopf.

Jay schmollt die gesamte Taxifahrt vom Flughafen bis zum Hotel. Allgemein ist die Stimmung gedrückt.

Sie checken ein und verabreden sich in zehn Minuten in der Lobby wieder zu treffen, bevor alle in ihrem Zimmer verschwinden.

Jay hat nach wie vor kein Wort gesagt, was wahrlich mehr als selten ist. Cycy legt die Hände um seine Hüften und lächelt ihn an: "Baby, bist du immer noch wegen der Sache vorhin beleidigt?"

Er zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und versucht weiterhin ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen. Im Bruchteil von Sekunden fällt die Fassade als er in ihre blauen Augen schaut. Er erwidert ihr Lächeln, schließt seine Arme um sie und küsst sie liebevoll.

"Ich kann dir gar nicht böse sein", gesteht er mit einem Seufzen.

"Gut, dass du das auch endlich einsiehst", meint sie mit frechen Grinsen.

Amy wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr und fragt genervt: "Wo bleibt Chris denn?"

"Kann halt nicht jeder so pünktlich sein wie wir", meint Jay.

"Ach, red nicht. Ihr gehört auch immer zu den Letzten", bemerkt Andrew.

Jay nimmt das Kommentar mit Achselzucken hin. Er wendet sich seiner Freundin zu, als Chris aus dem Fahrstuhl steigt.

"Wartet ihr etwa alle auf mich?", fragt er, als er zu seinen Freunden kommt.

"Auf wen sonst?", knurrt Amy ihn an.

"Sorry, aber ich muss noch was erledigen. Ich gehe Matt später besuchen", sagt Chris.

Amy schaut ihn böse an: "Und das konnte dir nicht früher einfallen? Da läßt du uns hier warten und dann kommst du nicht mit?"

"Wir sollten Matt nicht überfordern, wenn wir alle auf einmal kommen."

"Du bist auch nie um eine Ausrede verlegen, oder?"

"Chris hat recht. Wir sollten Matt nicht überfordern", mischt sich Andrew ein. "Ich werde ihn morgen besuchen."

"Na, toll", mault Amy. "Macht doch was ihr wollt."

"Das sowieso", grinst Chris. "Bestellt Matt einen schönen Gruß von mir."

"Von mir auch", wirft Andrew in die Runde.

"Ja, ja", murmelt Amy, die im Begriff ist das Hotel mit Jay und Cycy zu verlassen und sich draussen auf die Suche nach einem Taxi zu machen, dass die kleine Gruppe ins Krankenhaus bringen soll.

Sie stehen vor Matt´s geschlossenen Zimmertür.

"Willst du erst mal allein reingehen?", fragt Cycy, die Amy´s Aufgewühltheit bemerkt.

"Nein, kommt ruhig mit", meint sie nach kurzer Überlegung.

Ein kurzes Klopfen, auf das keine Reaktion folgt, sie öffnen die Tür und betreten hintereinander den Raum, der wie im gesamten Gebäude steril ist und nach Desinfektionsmittel riecht.

Matt liegt mit offenen Augen im Bett und starrt an die Decke. Ihm scheint es vollkommen egal zu sein, wer ihn besuchen kommt.

"Matt", bringt Amy leise mit erschütterter Stimme heraus, als sie direkt neben ihm steht.

Cycy und Jay halten sich im Hintergrund.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann dreht seinen Kopf in Amy´s Richtung. Ein kleines Lächeln zeichnet sich auf seinen Gesicht ab: "Hey!"

Amy kann das Lächeln nicht erwidern, als sie ihren Freund betrachtet. Sein Gesicht ist übersät mit blauen Flecken, die sein gesamtes Gesicht haben anschwellen lassen. Auf der Stirn hat er eine Platzwunde, die mit einigen Stichen genäht wurde. Er wirkt schwach, obwohl er bemüht ist, sich dies nicht anmerken zu lassen. In seiner linken hand steckt eine Kanüle, die über einen Schlauch zum Tropf führt, der neben dem Bett an einem Gestell aufgehängt ist.

Er sieht schrecklich zugerichtet aus. Und das sind nur die sichtbaren Wunden. Durch Amy´s Kopf schwirren die Verletzungen, die der Arzt ihnen aufgezählt hatte.

"Amy, schau mich bitte nicht so an. Ich ertrage das nicht", sagt Matt.

Er greift nach ihrer Hand und umschließt sie mit Seiner. Die Frau ist den Tränen nah. Am liebsten würde sie ihren Kopf auf Matt´s Brust legen, wie sie es sonst immer tut, wenn sie traurig ist und einfach hemmungslos weinen. Ihren ganzen Schmerz rauslassen. Aber sie weiß, dass sie stark sein muss, Matt zuliebe.

Sie versucht ihre negative Stimmung zu unterbinden: "Schau, wer noch hier ist".

Sie deutet auf Cycy udn Jay, die Matt bis jetzt nicht wahr genommen hat.

"Kommt schon her, ich habe keine ansteckende Krankheit", fordert er seine beiden Freunde auf.

Sie treten näher an das Bett heran.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragt Jay.

"Sicher nicht so schlecht wie ich aussehe", versucht Matt einen Witz zu machen, der aber bei keinen der Anwesenden ankommt.

Sie blicken allesamt betroffen drein.

"Wir sollen dir liebe Grüße von Chris und Andrew ausrichten", erzählt Cycy. "Sie wollen dich morgen besuchen kommen."

Matt nickt.

"Vielleicht lassen wir euch besser allein", meint Jay. "Ihr habt sicher Einiges zu bereden."

"Bis bald", verabschiedet sich Cycy von ihrem Partner, bevor sie mit Jay den Rückzug antritt.

Sie kommen zurück in ihr Hotelzimmer. Jay hält Cycy an der Hand fest und zieht sie zu sich ran. Sie schauen sich tief in die Augen. Jay streicht seiner Freundin über die Wange und sagt: „Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe. Ohne dich würde ich den ganzen Irrsinn hier nicht durchstehen."

Sie lächelt ihn an. Dieses Lächeln, dass Jay jedes Mal von Neuen verzaubert. Er kann nicht anders, als ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund zu geben. Bald bringen sie mehr Leidenschaft in den Kuss als Cycy ihre Zunge in Jay´s Mund gleiten lässt. Er drückt sie fester an seinen Körper, als ob er Angst hat, dass sie sich ihm entwinden könnte, wenn er sie nicht festhalten würde.

Er hebt sie hoch, sie umschlingt mit ihren Beinen seinen Unterleib. Er trägt sie zum Bett und legt sie darauf, seinen Körper nicht für eine Sekunde von ihren trennend. Er küsst ihren Hals und hört ihr leises Stöhnen dabei. Sie spürt wie seine Männlichkeit hart wird und durch die Hose gegen ihren Unterleib drückt. Sie verstärkt den Druck, indem sie sich noch mehr gegen ihn presst. Er stöhnt laut auf. Nun kann er sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Er zieht ihr das T-shirt aus. Entfernt den BH. Seine Lippen saugen an ihren Nippeln, die bei seinen Berührungen sofort steif werden. Sie fährt mit den Händen über seinen Rücken und zieht ihm seinerseits das T-shirt über den Kopf. Mit kribbeligen Fingern öffnet er ihre Hose, zieht sie über ihre Beine und wirft sie achtlos auf den Boden neben dem Bett. Er streichelt und küsst ihre glatten Schenkel. Die Hitze wogt durch ihre Körper. Er entfernt auch ihr letztes Kleidungs- stück. Nackte Haut auf nackter Haut. Ihre Lippen vereinen sich erneut. Ihre Zungen führen einen kleinen Kampf um die Vorherrschaft. Mit einer Hand fährt er über ihre Brüste, ihren Bauch, ihre kurzgeschnittenen Schamhaare, bis er an ihrer feuchten Liebesspalte verweilt. Sie atmet schwer ein, einen Lustschrei unterdrückend. Sein Finger schiebt sich in ihr heißes Lustloch.

„Oh, Jay!", ruft sie ungehalten. „Ich will deinen Schwanz in mir spüren."

„Ich bin so geil auf dich, Süße!"

„Ich will dich jetzt sofort", haucht sie atemlos.

Sie hilft ihn sich aus der Jeans und den Boxershorts zu befreien. Der Anblick seiner Männlichkeit ist eine wahre Pracht. Ihre Hand umschließt ihn und sie führt seinen harten Liebesknochen in ihren Garten Eden.

"Hey Party-Animals, Partee bei Chris", verkündet Andrew durch den Telefonhörer.

"Das ist jetzt nicht euer Ernst", sagt Jay missbilligend.

"Und ob. Wenn ihr nicht freiwillig in zehn Minuten vor der Tür steht, holen wir euch. Was ist dir lieber?"

"Okay, okay, wir kommen gleich", seufzt Jay nachgiebig und knallt den Hörer auf die Gabel.

Er schaut Cycy wortlos mit gequälten Blick an.

"Was ist, Honey?"

"Wir müssen zu Chris", erzählt er, als er vom Schreibtisch zurück zum Bett läuft.

Genießerisch betrachtet sie seinen wohlgeformten, nackten Körper.

"Du hättest auch Lust auf was Anderes, oder?", bemerkt er grinsend, als er ihren Blick einfängt.

"Kann ich solch einen Anblick widerstehen?"

Er legt sich neben sie, schließt seine Arme um seine Freundin und verwickelt sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er löst sich von ihr und lächelt sie verträumt an.

„Na, du abgefahrene Bums-Ratte!", begrüßt Chris seinen Kumpel.

„Du ordinäres Männerzimmer!", entfährt es Jay gespielt aufgebracht.

„Das heißt Frauenzimmer, ordinäres Frauenzimmer!", wird er sofort verbessert.

„Bist du eine Frau? Hast dich heimlich umoperieren lassen, Christine!?"

Alle Anwesenden brechen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Chris schaut sie wütend an und meint anschließend zu Jay: „Wenn deine Süße jetzt nicht hier wäre, würde ich dir eine Fresse in die hauen, dass dich deine eigene Mutter nicht wiedererkennen würde."

„Hör doch auf mit deinen leeren Versprechungen", gibt Jay achtlos zurück.

„Ey, Jungs, hört auf zu streiten. Chris, gib uns lieber was zu trinken!"

Er geht zum Schreibtisch, auf dem etliche Flaschen mit alkoholischen Inhalt eine prachtliche Galerie bilden.

„Habt ihr nichts Anderes als Saufen im Kopf?", fragt Jay fassungslos.

„Hast du was Anderes als Rummeckern im Kopf?", stellt Chris die Gegenfrage.

„Morgen haben wir auch noch frei, also was soll´s?", entgegnet Cycy.

„Selbst wenn nicht...", grinst Chris.

Jay schüttelt nur den Kopf, worauf Cycy erwidert: „Ich hab wenigstens noch Arbeitsmoral!"

Resigniert zuckt Jay mit den Achseln: „Irgendwie habt ihr schon recht. Was soll man hier sonst noch machen außer Fried Chicken essen?"

„Ist es das Einzige, was du von Kentucky kennst?", mischt sich Andrew ein.

„Ich kenn die Kentucky Wildcats", erwidert Jay gut gelaunt.

„Oh, Jay", stöhnt Andrew.

"Hey, Mann, ich bin Kanadier, was interessiert mich Kentucky?"

„Ich bin auch Kanadier."

„Ich weiß, ich komm aus Toronto und du siehst aus, als wärst du gerade eben von Geschichten aus der Gruft entsprungen. Blass, Augenringe bis zum Boden... Was ist los mit dir?", will Jay plötzlich besorgt wissen.

„Lass uns das woanders bereden, nicht hier."

Jay zieht fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, aber bietet Andrew an, mit ihm unter vier Augen in seinem Zimmer zu reden.

Andrew lässt sich auf die Couch fallen, die an der einen Wand steht und mit zahlreichen Kissen, die mit Blümchenstoff bezogen sind, bestückt ist. Jay setzt sich ans Fußende seines Bettes und mustert seinen Freund. Er sieht aus, als würde er die Last und Probleme der halben Welt auf den Schultern tragen. Und das schon seit Tagen.

Andrew hat sich ein Kissen vor den Bauch gedrückt und spielt nervös daran herum. Einen flüchtigen Blick widmet er Jay, dann schaut er aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel ist grau und es scheint bald zu regnen.

„Was ist nun?", drängt Jay, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, was dem anderen Mann auf dem Herzen liegt.

Der große, blonde Mann schaut wieder in Jay´s Richtung. Seine Augen sind rot unterlaufen. Jay fragt sich, ob er geweint hat.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll", gesteht Andrew langsam.

Seine Stimme schwankt in Zweifel, ob er es wirklich sagen soll. Ob er sich Jay wirklich anvertrauen soll. Was ist, wenn er ihn auslacht? Was ist, wenn er ihn nicht verstehen kann? Er kann sich ja selbst nicht verstehen. Oder der schlimmste Fall: Wenn er gleich zu Adam läuft und ihm alles erzählt?!

„Behältst du für dich, was wir jetzt besprechen werden?"

„Sicher."

„Du darfst es niemanden weitersagen. Niemanden! Nicht mal Cycy."

„Hältst du mich für Mrs. Gossip?"

Andrew schüttelt den Kopf und kann sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich schwöre bei allem, was mir heilig ist, dass ich niemanden erzähle, was du mir sagst. Egal was es ist."

Andrew gewinnt langsam wieder an Selbstbewusstsein: „Wenn du deine Klappe nicht hältst, kann dich deine Mutter in einem Sarg voll Träume begraben!"

„Rück schon mit der Sprache raus", verlangt Jay, der nicht versteht, um was sein Kumpel ein solches Aufsehen macht.

„Es...es geht um...Adam."

Jay atmet hörbar tief ein, in der Gewissheit, dass wieder dasselbe alte Thema aufgewärmt wird, von dem er echt nichts mehr hören kann und will: „Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit ihm los ist. Mir hat er auch nicht mehr gesagt als euch."

„Darum geht es nicht", wehrt Andrew ab.

Erneutes Interesse blitzt in Jay´s Augen auf: „Worum dann?"

Andrew streicht sich mit den Händen über sein müdes Gesicht. Seine Haut ist kalt. Er versucht sich zu fassen und schaut seinem Kumpel direkt in die Augen.

„Er hat keine Freundin, oder?", macht Andrew den kläglichen Anfang.

Verwundert über die doch etwas seltsame Frage antwortet Jay: „Ich glaub nicht. Die letzte feste Beziehung hatte er mit Rena, aber das ist mittlerweile auch über ein Jahr her."

„Hatte er keine Freundin mehr?"

„Die ein oder andere Affäre, aber nichts Ernstes. Du kennst doch unseren verkappten Romantiker. Er ist immer noch auf der Suche nach seiner Traumfrau."

„Warum fragst du ihn das nicht einfach selbst?"

„Es geht mir nicht darum. Es ist alles viel komplizierter."

„Red nicht um den heißen Brei herum."

„Es ist...Adam...ich...Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll."

„Einfach gerade heraus", gibt Jay den richtigen Anstoß.

Andrew schluckt, fasst sich Mut und spuckt es einfach aus: „Ich...ich habe mich in Adam verliebt!"

Jay sitzt wie erstarrt da und schaut seinen Freund fassungslos an. Er versucht in seinen Augen nach dem Witz de ganzen Sache zu forschen, aber Andrew blickt ernsthaft und besorgt drein.

„Du meinst es wirklich ernst?", hinterfragt Jay ungläubig.

Andrew nickt leicht, während sich Jay mit beiden Händen durch die Haare fährt.

„Warum erzählst du mir das?"

„Du bist Adam´s bester Freund."

„Ich weiß jetzt trotzdem nicht, wie ich dir helfen soll."

Andrew seufzt: „Ich musste nur mit jemand reden."

„Wenn es dir wirklich ernst ist, dann musst du mit Adam selbst reden."

Andrew schaut seinen Gegenüber zweifelnd an: „was glaubst du wie er reagiert?"

Jay entfährt ein nervöses Lachen: „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich kenn ihn zwar gut, aber in so einer Situation waren wir noch nicht. Aber sicher ebenso geschockt wie ich. In die Arme fallen wird er dir nicht. Obwohl ich derzeit nicht weiß, wie Adam auf irgendwas reagiert. Wenn du mit Stacy Schluss machst, ist das eine Sache. Aber das du in Adam verliebt bist, eine ganz andere."

Andrew hört ihm aufmerksam zu, aber kann ihm nicht in die Augen schauen. Er hat zu kämpfen, um die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Ich hab es mir nicht ausgesucht", kontert er kläglich.

„Ich mach dir auch keine Vorwürfe, Andrew. Ich sag dir lediglich, wie ich deine Lage einschätze."

„Ich bin schon eine bemitleidenswerte Schwuchtel, was?", entfährt es Andrew zornig.

„Red nicht so einen Scheiß!", holt Jay ihn runter. „Du bist keine Schwuchtel. Du bist der gleiche Mensch wie vorher. Du bist und bleibst mein Buddy. Mir ist es egal, ob du auf Frauen oder auf Männer stehst."

„Adam wird das anders sehen."

„Na ja, er ist nun mal auch auf einer anderen Position. Ich bin neutral, aber er ist..." Ja überlegt kurz. „Sagen wir mal, das Objekt deiner Begierde."

„Sag doch gleich er ist mein Opfer."

Obwohl die Situation nichts Witziges mit sich bringt, muss Jay unwillkürlich nach Andrew´s Ausspruch grinsen.

„Du findest das wohl sehr komisch, was?", faucht ihn Andrew böse an.

Jay schüttelt den Kopf: „Nein, finde ich nicht."

Er schaut verlegen, beschämt auf den Boden. Dann richtet er den Blick wieder auf Andrew:

„Sag es Adam. Das ist das Einzige, was du tun kannst."

Andrew überlegt und nickt schließlich: „Ja, das werde ich tun, aber ich werde sicher noch Zeit brauchen, um mich wirklich zu trauen."

Amy sitzt an Matt´s Krankenbett und hält seine Hand. Sie reden nicht, sondern genießen in aller Stille die Nähe des Partners. Matt schaut in Amy´s zierliches Gesicht, das von Kummer gezeichnet ist. Sie ist in Gedanken ganz weit weg.

„Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir schlecht drauf bist", unterbricht Matt ruckartig die Ruhe.

Amy schreckt durch seine Wort auf und braucht einige Sekunden, um das Gesagte in ihrem Kopf zu einem Sinn zu ordnen. Mit traurigen Augen blickt sie ihren Freund an.

„Es wird alles gut", verspricht er.

Sie zwingt sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln, als die Tür geöffnet wird. Adam steht plötzlich im Zimmer. Sein Gesicht ist ausdruckslos, als er die Beiden fixiert. Amy´s Gesicht ist starr vor Schreck. Sie kann nicht glauben, dass Adam hier ist, in Kentucky. Jay hatte doch erzählt, dass er zu Hause in Tampa sei. Und nun steht er im Türrahmen wie ein Racheengel. Oder war er nur eine Sinnestäuschung? Hatte er sich so in ihren Kopf gefressen, das sie den Verstand verlieren würde?

„Kann ich mit Matt allein reden?", fragt er.

Die dunkle Stimme hallt bedrohlich durch den Raum.

Er ist real. Er ist wirklich da. Amy starrt ihn weiter fassungslos an. Soll sie geschockt oder wütend über seine Unverfrorenheit sein? Hilflosigkeit steigt in ihr auf. Keiner ihrer Freunde ist da, um ihr zu helfen.

Visionen von allen Möglichkeiten, was in Adam´s Kopf vorgehen könnte, welche Pläne er geschmiedet haben könnte.

Sie schaut hilfesuchend zu Matt, der ihr mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen gibt, dass er mit Adam reden will und sie ihn allein lassen soll.

Widerwillig steht sie auf, geht an Adam vorbei, der mit der Hand ihren Arm streift. Ihre Blicke kreuzen sich. Überlegene Arroganz funkelt in Adam´s Augen. Seine Lippen verziehen sich zum Ansatz eines Grinsens, dass Amy das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt. Sie atmet tief durch und verlässt mit missmutigen Gefühl das Zimmer. Sie überlegt, ob sie Jeff anrufen soll.

Adam tritt an Matt´s Krankenbett und betrachtet ihn für wenige Momente. Matt schaut ihn aus zugeschwollenen Augen an.

„Du siehst echt Scheiße aus", bemerkt Adam kühl.

Matt bringt ein gequältes Lachen heraus und erwidert: „Wessen Schuld ist das?"

Adam blickt ihn unbewegt an: „Ich würde sagen wir sind quitt."

„Quitt? Vergiss es! Du hast mich zusammenschlagen lassen. Du wolltest mich vergewaltigen. Du hast auf mich gepisst! Das soll ich vergessen? Nie im Leben, Mann!"

Adam schaut ihn immer noch reglos an: „Matt, die Unschuld in Person. Es sind immer die Anderen, die für deine Fehler verantwortlich sind, nicht? Aber du vergisst dabei die Hack- ordnung, mein Freund. Du hast mich zuerst attackiert. Das lass ich mir doch nicht gefallen. Ich lasse dir nicht meine Karriere ruinieren. Ich stehe in der Rangordnung über dir. Vergiss das nie!"

„Ich werde dich fertig machen, Adam! Ich scheiß auf deine beschissene Hackordnung!"

„Du willst mich fertig machen?" Adam lacht lauthals. „Dazu braucht es einen Mann und keine angewärmte Leiche!"

Nach den gesagten Worten verlässt er wieder einmal triumphierend den Ort des Geschehens.

Er sieht Amy auf den Flur gegen eine Wand gelehnt stehen. Sie sieht ihn nicht, sondern ist in Gedanken versunken. Er geht zu ihr rüber, stützt sich mit seiner gesunden Hand an der Wand ab. Sie fährt zusammen, als sie seine große, furchteinflössende Gestalt neben sich bemerkt. Sie erkennt die Genugtuung in seinen Augen. Sofort durchfährt es sie wie ein Blitzschlag: „Matt!"

„Dem geht es gut, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Aber du solltest auf ihn aufpassen und ihm klar machen, dass er sein Maul nicht so weit aufreißt. Das wird ihm nicht bekommen. Er sollte sich ein Beispiel an dir nehmen. Wie ich sehe hast du ihm nichts von unserer kleinen Liebschaft erzählt. Braves Mädchen!"

Er grinst sie fies an.

Sie wendet ihre Augen kurz ab, um ihn aber gleich wieder zu begegnen. Härte und Gefasstheit spiegeln sich darin wider, als sie ihn ihre Meinung vermittelt: „Du bist so ein Schwein, Adam! Glaub bloß nicht, dass du damit durch kommst."

Er lächelt nach wie vor siegessicher: „Das werden wir ja noch sehen."

Er wartet keine Antwort ab, sondern schreitet mit festen Schritten davon.

Amy schaut ihm nach bis er außer Sichtweite ist, sie schlägt die Hände vor ihr Gesicht, um die aufsteigenden Tränen zu verbergen.

„Amy, was ist passiert?"

Sie schaut zwischen den Fingern hervor, lässt die Arme sinken und wirft sich an die Brust des Mannes, der wie aus dem Nichts, wie ein rettender Engel, vor ihr steht.

„Jeff...Adam ist passiert. Er ist so ein verdammtes, mieses Schwein!"

Sie kann die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Erzähl mir was passiert ist, damit ich dir helfen kann, Kleines."


	11. Private Konflikte

**Kapitel 11**

Andrew liegt im Bett und verfällt in einen Traum:

_Andrew steht mit Adam, der ihn anlächelt, an einem Ort, der dem Nirvana gleicht. Um sie herum ist nichts. Keine Natur, keine Menschen, keine Häuser. Nichts, nur Dunkelheit. Aber dennoch ist alles sichtbar._

_Adam scheint sich keine Gedanken darüber zu machen, wo er sich befindet und warum._

_Plötzlich erscheint Stacy vor den beiden Männern. Auf ihrem Gesicht ist ein teuflisches Grinsen, dass wahrlich einer Maske gleicht. Brennen in ihren Augen. Förmliches Feuer. _

_Sie steht da und deutet mit dem Finger auf Adam. _

_Sie weiß alles. Sie weiß, dass Andrew in Adam verliebt ist. Sie liest in seiner Seele. Ihre Blicke durchforschen sein Herz. Er versucht alle Gedanken und Gefühle abzuschalten, um sie von ihrem Tun zu stoppen, aber es ist unmöglich. Sie ist einfach mental zu stark. Sie weiß alles. Einfach alles. _

_Hilflosigkeit steigt in Andrew hoch. Eine unbekannte Angst, basierend auf der Gefahr, die von der blonden Frau ausgestrahlt wird. Er versucht sich hinter Adam zu verstecken, um ihren durchdringenden Blicken zu entkommen._

_"Du kannst dich nicht verstecken. Und schon gar nicht hinter ihm", höhnt Stacy._

_Sie verringert die Entfernung zu den beiden Männern. Sie läuft nicht, sondern sie schwebt einige Zentimeter über dem, was Boden zu sein scheint. _

_Andrew spürt die die umenschliche Hitze, die von der Frau ausgeht. Ihr ganzer Körper scheint aus purer Energie zu bestehen._

_"Sie ist nicht real", redet sich Andrew gedanklich an. "Sie ist nur Einbildung. Sie existiert nur in meinem Kopf."_

_Ein unendlich, dröhnendes Lachen entfährt ihrem Schlund, bevor sie das Wort wieder an ihn richtet: "Ich bin real. Ich bin so real wie ich nur sein kann. Adam, sag es ihm."_

_Adam steht mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da. Er kann sich nicht erklären, was vor sich geht. _

_"Bin ich real?", fragt sie wieder mit diesem teuflischen Grinsen._

_  
Der Befragte nickt automatisch leicht zur Bestätigung._

_Zufriedenheit über das Bekenntnis, haucht sie mit sanfter Stimme: "Komm her, Andrew, Baby!"_

_Sie breitet empfangend die Arme aus._

_Andrew steht wortlos und starr da. Er ist unfähig auch nur einen Muskel in seinem Körper zu bewegen._

_"Ich liebe dich!", versucht Stacy ihn für sich zu gewinnen._

_Andrew schüttelt nur den Kopf._

_Er merkt wie Adam zurückweicht, als Stacy´s Augen wütende Blitze versprühen. Automatisch tritt er auch einige Schritte zurück. Doch es gibt kein Entkommen. Stacy ist direkt vor Adam. Sein Herz schlägt hörbar schnell._

_Poch!_

_Poch!_

_Poch!_

_Es rast förmlich in seiner Brust._

_Andrew kann es nicht mehr aushalten. Er hält sich die Ohren zu._

_Plötzliche Stille._

_Die Zeit scheint still zu stehen. Obwohl ungewiss, ob Zeit und Raum überhaupt existieren._

_Stacy reißt Adam´s Hemd auf und streicht über seine nackte Haut. Die Hitze durchströmt nun auch seinen Körper. Andrew fühlt es._

_"Wegen dir hat Andrew mich verlassen", wirft die Blondine dem Mann vor sich vor. _

_Ihre Stimme ist anklagend, aber überraschend ruhig. _

_Adam schluckt. Er ist nicht fähig ein Wort herauszubringen oder die Augen von der Frau zu lassen._

_An Andrew gerichtet fragt Stacy: "Du willst also Adam´s Herz?"_

_Der Mann antwortet nicht, aber in der Atmosphärenschicht steht seine Antwort in großen, fetten Buchstaben:_

_Ja!_

_Stacy´s Hand ruht immer noch auf Adam´s Oberkörper._

_Plötzlich verwandeln sich ihre Finger in riesige, furchterregende Klauen und sie schreit mit einer Stimme, die aus einer anderen, dämonischen Welt zu kommen scheint: "DU WILLST ES? DU SOLLST ES HABEN!"_

_Nach dieser Aussage dringt sie mit der Klauenhand in Adam´s Brustkorb ein. Seine Haut zerreißt wie Papier. Austretendes Blut läuft aus der Wunde seinen Oberkörper herunter und er schreit markerschütternd. Der Schrei hallt wider und wider. Unaufhörlich! Er erfüllt alles!_

_Stacy reißt dem Mann das Herz bei lebendigen Leib heraus und wirft das pochende Organ Andrew zu. Reflexartig streckt er seine Hände aus und fängt es auf. Das blutige Herz zuckt in seinen Handflächen._

_Adam ist auf die Erde gesunken._

_Andrew starrt den Inhalt seiner Hand und dann Adam fassungslos an._

_Blutiger Regen prasselt auf sie hernieder und färbt alles rot._

_Stacy ist verschwunden. Sie hat sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst. Wie aus weiter Ferne ist ihr hämsiches Lachen zu hören._

_Andrew sinkt auf die Knie und starrt auf seinen Geliebten und das klaffende Loch in seiner Brust._

_"Nein", flüstert Andrew. _

_Seine Kehle ist zugeschnürrt. _

_Es steckt ein Schrei darin._

_Das Blut tropft von oben und es dringt zwischen Fingern hervor, mit denen er das Herz, das letzte Überbleibsel von Adam, umklammert hat._

_Der tote Mann löst sich langsam auf, bis er vollkommen verschwunden ist. Nur ein blutiger See ist über geblieben._

_Er schreit sich die Seele aus dem Leib._

"ADAM!", schreit Andrew und reißt sich damit selbst aus seinem albtraumreichen Schlaf. Er sitzt kerzengerade im Bett und versucht sich selbst zu beruhigen. Sein Herz rast und sein Blutdruck ist in unermessliche Höhen gestiegen. Er fährt sich mit beiden Händen durch seine schweißnassen Haare und läßt sich zurück auf sein Kopfkissen fallen.

"Es war nur ein Traum", flüstert er atemlos.

Er schließt die Augen und verusucht die Traumbilder aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Als Cycy und Jay die Arena erreichen, sehen sie bereits vom Weiten, einige Meter vom Eingang, lässig an die Wand gelehnt.

Sie gehen auf ihn zu und begrüßen ihn mit Handschlag.

"Wartest du etwa auf uns?", fragt Jay seinen Freund.

"Nicht wirklich. Ich will einfach noch ein bisschen Luft schnappen und die Ruhe genießen, bevor hier gleich die Hölle los sein wird", erklärt Adam.

"Naja, dann, man sieht sich", meint Jay.

Adam nickt, als Jay bereits einer Freundin die Tür zur Halle aufhält.

Amy fährt parkt ihr Auto und steigt aus. Sofort fällt ihr Blick auf den großen, blonden Mann, der sich gebieterisch neben dem Eingang postiert hat. Panik steigt in ihr hoch, aber schnell fasst sie sich wieder, als sie ihre Reisetasche aus dem Kofferraum holt und sich über die Schulter wirft. Er wird es nicht wagen ihr aller Öffentlichkeit zu nahe zu kommen. Sie versucht nicht seinen Blick einzufangen. Sie versucht ihn zu ignorieren als sie an der Tür angelangt ist.

"Hey, Amy!", spricht er sie an. "Ich hab eine kleine Überraschung für dich."

Der Atem stockt ihr, sie bleibt reglos stehen und schaut ihn fragend an.

"Du wirst heute Abend mein Valet sein", verkündet er und grinst sie dabei unverfroren an.

Sie erwidert nichts, sondern öffnet die schwere Eisentür und betritt schweren Herzens das große Gebäude.

Stacy sitzt im Frauenumkleideraum. Ganz allein. Die Kolleginnen sind in der Arena verstreut, beim Trainung, am Büffet oder beim Plausch mit den anderen Wrestlern.

"Was ist los mit dir?", fragt Trisha, die Stacy´s schlechte Stimmung schon seit Tagen verfolgt.

Stacy schaut auf. Sie sieht so aus, als ob sie seit Tagen kaum geschlafen hat. Ihre Augen schimmern feucht, als Tränen in ihr aufsteigen. Trisha setzt sich neben die unglückliche Frau und legt einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

"Was ist los mit dir?", fragt sie besorgt.

"Hast du es noch nicht gehört?"

"Nein. Was gehört?"

"Andrew hat mich verlassen."

Trisha schüttelt unverständlich den Kopf: "Das kann nicht sein. Warum?"

"Er liebt eine Andere", bringt Stacy zwischen Schluchzern und Tränenstössen hervor.

"Hat er das gesagt?"

"Nein, aber ich kenne ihn. Welchen Grund sollte er sonst haben? Wir waren doch so glücklich."

"Ja, das wart ihr. Und deswegen kann ich das nicht glauben."

"Es ist aber so!", meint Stacy trotzig.

"Liebst du ihn noch?"

"Ja, sicher liebe ich ihn noch! Wir waren drei Jahre zusammen. Er ist der Mann meines Lebens", gibt Stacy zu und stellt eine Gegenfrage: "Du liebst Chris doch auch noch."

Trisha´s Gesichtsausdruck ändert sich schlagartig. Sie nickt und erwidert: "Wir müssen für unsere Liebe kämpfen."

"Das werde ich", geht Stacy darauf ein. "Und wenn ich weiß, wer die Tussi ist, die versucht mir meinen Andrew wegzunehmen, die kann was erleben! Ich werde ihr die Luft aus ihren Silikontitten lassen!"

"Hast du schon einen Verdacht?"

"Nein, aber ich werde meine Augen offenhalten."

Trisha überlegt kurz und rät Stacy: "Und dann musst du dafür sorgen, dass er sich wieder in dich verliebt."

Stacy wischt sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen weg: "Wie soll ich das anstellen?"

"Das weiß ich auch noch nicht, aber ich werde mir was einfallen lassen, wie du Andrew zurückgewinnst und ich Chris."

Stacy nickt. Sie scheint wieder neuen Mut gefasst zu haben.

Adam läuft den Korridor entlang, als er Amy sieht, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt, seitlich an der Wand gelehnt steht, mit dem Handy am Ohr. Er nähert sich ihr leise, darauf bedacht, dass sie nicht auf ihn aufmerksam wird.

"Das ist schön, dass du bald nach Hause kommst", sagt sie in das Mobiltelefon.

Adam kommt hinter ihr zum Stehen und verschränkt abwartend die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ich liebe dich auch", erwidert sie mit sanfter Stimme, bevor sie die Verbindung trennt und das Telefon sinken lässt.

"Ich liebe dich auch", äfft Adam ihre eben ausgesprochenen Worte nach.

Erschrocken fährt Amy herum und starrt dem großen, blonden Mann mit einer Mischung aus Erschrockenheit und Verärgerung an.

Er grinst sie verächtlich an und fragt: "Matt?"

"Was geht es dich an?", fährt Amy den Mann an, der sein Scheißgrinsen nicht verliert.

"Er ist immer noch mein Kumpel", gibt er zur Antwort.

"Ein toller Kumpel bist du", meint Amy sarkastisch. "Ich hoffe du bezeichnest unser Verhältnis nicht auch als Freundschaft.

Er streicht sich nachdenklich über sein Kinn, dass einen Bartflaum ziert.

"Ich habe dich bisher nur als Matt´s Anhängsel gesehen. Du warst eben da", sagt er gleichgültig. "Aber nun wo ich deine sexuellen Reize kenne. Abrobos Reize, ich hoffe du präsentierst dich heute von deiner besten Seite. Vielleicht kannst du mir helfen mit einen Ablenkungsmanöver gegen Randy."

Amy´s Blicke sind wütend, sie möchte gern Gift und Galle spucken, aber sie sagt kein Wort.

"Wir sehen uns später", verabschiedet sich Adam und gibt Amy im Vorbeigehen einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

Sie fährt herum, um ihm Eine zu verpassen, aber der Mann ist schon ausser Reichweite.

"Hey, Cycy, hast du kurz Zeit?", fragt Chris fröhlich grinsend, als er der blonden Frau begegnet.

"Kommt drauf an, was du mit mir vor hast."

"Nicht Sexuelles, auf jeden Fall", meint der Mann wird Augenzwinkern.

"Na, dann bin ich ja beruhigt", erwidert Cycy. "Aber was du gleich wieder für Gedanken hast."

"Du weißt ja, was man über Männer sagt", neckt Chris.

"Viel."

"Aber keine Angst, ich bin ein ganz Lieber. Ich will dir nur was zeigen."

"Und was?"

"Du musst mit in meinem Umkleideraum kommen."

Er nimmt die Frau bei der Hand und sie machen sich auf den Weg, als sie plötzlich um eine Ecke biegen und direkt Jay in die Arme laufen, dessen Blick sofort auf ihre ineinander verkeilten Hände fällt.

"Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?", fragt er misstrauisch.

Cycy schaut ihn unschuldig an und meint wahrheitsgerecht: "Chris will mir was zeigen."

"Ich kann mir schon denken was", entfährt es Jay, wobei er Chris bedrohlich anfunkelt.

Dieser hält den Blick stand und schüttelt lachend den Kopf: "Es sind nicht alle wie du, Jay."

Cycy mustert Chris fragend nach diesem Kommentar.

"Wenn es so ist, was willst du ihr denn zeigen´?", will Jay wissen.

"Das ist eine Sache zwischen ihr und mir."

"Sie ist meine Freundin, also geht es mich wohl doch etwas an", erwidert der größere Mann.

"Ich bin nicht dein Eigentum!", wirft Cycy in die Diskussion ein und an Chris gewandt: "Komm, lass uns gehen."

Sie wollen sich abwenden, als Jay die Frau am Handgelenk packt.

"Lass mich los, du tust mir weh!", ruft sie und versucht sich aus dem festen Griff zu winden.

Sekunden eisiges Schweigen. Er starrt ihr reglos in die Augen. Sein Blick durchbohrt sie.

Chris will sich einmischen, als Jay nachgibt und seine Hand von ihrem Arm löst. Er will sich für seine Überreaktion entschuldigen, aber bevor er überhaupt ansetzen kann, greift Cycy demonstrativ, mit einem Hauch von Provokation, wieder Chris´ Hand. Ohne ein weiteres Wort lassen sie Jay stehen.

"Jay, ist manchmal so ein Arschloch!", entfährt es Cycy.

"Er mag dich halt und macht sich Sorgen um dich", ergreift Chris Partei für seinen Freund. "Es laufen hier ein paar echt abgedrehte Typen rum, das glaubst du nicht."

"Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen!"

"Oh, das bezweifle ich nicht", meint der Blonde nickend.

Sie haben den Umkleideraum erreicht. Chris geht zu seiner Reisetasche und zieht ein weißes T-shirt mit roten Bündchen am Hals und Armen, und der Aufschrift: "Sexy Beast" in gelben Buchstaben.

"Starkes Teil", gibt Cycy ihr positives Urteil ab. "Aber ein bisschen klein für dich. Oder willst du Hulk imitieren?"

Chris schüttelt lachend den Kopf: "Es ist für dich."

"Echt? Cool, danke!", freut sich die Frau und nimmt das Present entgegen.

Amy betritt ohne Anzuklopfen das Büro des Gereral Managers. Der schwarzhaarige Mann sitzt hinter seinem Schreibtisch und ist in seine Unterlagen vertieft.

"Eric, ich muss mit dir reden", macht die Frau auf sich aufmerksam und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

Der Angesprochene blickt auf.

"Setz dich", fordert er seine Besucherin auf und deutet auf den schwarzen Stuhl, der gegenüber vor dem Schreibtisch platziert ist.

Die Rothaarige kommt der Aufforderung nach und nimmt Platz.

Der Mann setzt seine schwarzumrandete Brille ab und legt sie vor sich auf die Papiere. Er faltet die Hände und fragt: "Was kann ich für dich tun, Amy?"

"Ich möchte die Zusammenarbeit mit Adam beenden", rückt sie sofort mit der Sprache heraus.

"Warum? Adam ist doch ein adretter, junger Mann."

Amy schaut ihn an und möchte am Liebsten über den Schreibtisch springen, ihn am Kragen seines pikfeinen Gucci-, Armani- oder-was-auch-immer-Anzug packen und so lange durchschütteln, bis er sie endlich versteht. Ihre hilflose Unterelgenheit gegen dieses perverse Schwein.

Ihr kam ein anderer Gedanke: Sie schätzt Eric vom selben Schlag wie Adam ein. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihm noch auf die Schulter klopfen und gratulieren, dass er sich auf diese Art und Weise an die ach so toughe Amy rantraut.

Sie beschließt ihre wahren Beweggründe für sich zu behalten, sondern gibt ihm eine dennoch zutreffende Antwort: "Ich komme nicht mit ihm aus."

Eric schaut sie misstrausich an: "Ihr Zwei seit doch befreundet."

Amy schüttelt den Kopf: "Nicht mehr."

Der Mann spielt mit der Brille vor sich und überlegt kurz.

"Ich kann keine gut laufende Storyline einfach so abbrechen", setzt er fest. "Die Fans mögen euch als Team. Eure privaten Differenzen müsst ihr aussen vor lassen. Deine Arbeit mit Adam ist geschäftlich, also verhalte dich professionell und zieh das durch."

Amy will noch etwas erwidern, aber lässt es bleiben, weil sie weiß, dass es keinen Zweck hat. Sie nickt und erhebt sich aus dem Stuhl. Sie nickt und sagt seufzend: "Okay."

Jay trifft Cycy allein auf dem Gang an. Sie schaut ihn forschend an, wie seine Stimmung ist.

"Können wir eine ´Krisensitzung´ einberufen?", fragt er und fährt sich nachdenklich mit einer Hand über die Haare.

Cycy fragt sich, was wohl gerade in ihm vorgeht, aber wehrt sofort ab: "Ich muss gleich raus. Du weißt doch, dass ich ein heute Abend gegen Nora antrete. Wir müssen auch noch kurz ein paar Details über den Matchablauf besprechen."

Jay nickt bloß. Sie kann die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen ablesen.

"Aufgeschoben ist ja nicht aufgehoben", vertröstet sie ihren Freund.

"Viel Glück", gibt er ihr mit auf den Weg.

Jay sitzt im Umkleideraum, der wie ausgestorben scheint und verfolgt den Auftritt von Cycy am TV-Bildschirm. Sie läuft die Rampe zum Ring herunter, begleidet von den Buhrufen der Fans. Nach wie vor haben sie ihr den Vorfall mit Amy, eine Woche zuvor nicht verziehen. Im Ring angekommen, wartet sie auf ihre Gegnerin, die bei dem Publikum ebenso wenig auf Gegenliebe stösst.

Die zwei Kontrahentinnen liefern sich ein kurzes Blickduell, bevor sie sich mit schnellen, technischen Aktionen zusetzen.

Jay klebt förmlich am Bildschirm und beobachtet seine Freundin, wie sie Aktionen austeilt und einsteckt.

Cycy steigt auf das oberste Seil, als Nora auf dem Ringboden liegt und versucht sich an einem Moonsault, der aber ins Leere trifft, als sich ihre Gegnerin voraussichtlich aus der Fluglinie gerollt hat.

Jay stockt der Atem, als die Kameras das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht seiner Freundin einfangen.

"Komm schon, Baby, steht auf", feuert er sie an, auch wenn sie ihn nicht hören kann.

Überraschend schnell kommt sie tatsächlich wieder auf die Beine. Ihre Gegnerin hat sich gerade über das Seil gebeugt, um die Fans zu beleidigen, wobei sie wie wild ausgebuht wird. Die Blonde nutzt die Gelegenheit aus, um Nora einzurollen. Sie legt die Beine auf´s mittlere Seil, um den Druck zu verstärken. Der Ringrichter bekommt den Regelverstoß nicht mit, während er 1-2-3 zählt und Cycy zur Gewinnerin erklärt. Sie streckt beide Arme zur Siegerpose hoch.

"Yeah, Baby, yeah!", jubelt Jay im Backstagebereich.

"Du warst richtig nützlich da draussen", freut sich Adam nach seinem gewonnenen Match. "Du hast Randy regelrecht den Kopf verdreht."

Amy schaut ihn gleichgültig an, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck ändert sich schlagartig, als Adam einen Arm um ihre Taille legt und sie in Richtung Umkleidekabine führen will.

"Mich hast du aber auch mehr als heiß gemacht", meint der Mann, während er seine Augen ein weiteres Mal über das dunkelrote Minikleid schweifen lässt, dass all ihre Kurven betont und einen freizügigen Blick auf ihre graziösen Beine gewährt.

In Amy kommt wieder dieses Gefühl der Leere udn Ausgeliefertheit hoch. Warum gibt sie ihm soviel Macht über sich? Sie kann sich diese Frage nicht selbst beantworten und sie kann sich noch weniger dagegen wehren. Missmutig lässt sie sich von ihm führen.

Er schiebt sie in den Umkleideraum und schließt die Tür hinter ihnen. Sofort fahren seine Hände über ihren schlanken, unwiderstehlichen Körper. Er streicht ihr die Haare von der Schulter nach hinten, zieht sie fest an sich und küsst ihren Hals. Mit letzter Willenskraft versucht sie ihn fernzuhalten. Sie spürt die harte Beule in seinen Wrestlinghosen, die fordernd gegen sie drückt. Sie will es nicht zulassen. In ihr schreit es laut auf vor Protest, aber ihr Fleisch ist zu schwach.

"Vielleicht sollten wir uns beide abkühlen gehen", schlägt Adam vor.

"Nein", flüstert Amy, kaum verständlich.

Bei Adam stösst sie sowieso auf taube Ohren.

Er hat bereits einen Träger von ihrem Kleid runtergezogen. Mit seiner intakten Hand knetet ihre vollen Brüste. Durch den dünnen, fließenden Stoff merkt er, trotz ihres Widerstandes, wie ihre Nippel steif werden und sich sichtbar unter den Stoff abzeichnen. Er stellt sich vor, wie sie nackt vor ihm steht. Ihr traumhafter, vollkommener Körper. Er will sie mit seinen Lippen berühren und mit Küssen bedecken. Er will sie haben. Jetzt sofort. Er muss...

"Adam, ich...", vernehmen sie eine vertraute Stimme.

Adam lässt sofort von Amy ab und entfernt sich instinktiv von ihr. Er schaut in das geschockte Gesicht von Andrew.

"Hast du noch nie was von Anklopfen gehört?", faucht ihn Adam böse an. "Was willst du?"

"Ich...ich", versucht Andrew sein Anliegen vorzutragen, wobei sein Blick auf der Ausbeulung in Adam´s Hose klebt.

Er versucht schnell zu fassen, während Amy die Gelegenheit nutzt und vorbei an Andrew aus der Tür schlüpft.

"Ich wollte dir zu deinem großartigen Match gratulieren. Das war ein echter Klassiker", bricht es aus dem großen, blonden Mann heraus.

"Danke", unterbricht Adam kurz den Redeschwall seines Kumpels.

" Was du geleistet hast, hätten Manche nicht mal mit zwei gesunden Armen geschafft. Nur schade, dass es ein Non-Title-Match war. Aber das war sicher nur an der Anfang für deinen Run auf den Championship-Belt."

"Ja", knurrt Adam, nur mit einem Ohr zuhörend. In Gedanken ist er immer noch bei Amy und seiner abklingenden Erektion.

"Hast du nun die Zeit mit mir zu reden?", fragt Jay in mürrischen Tonfall.

"Sicher", meint Cycy kurz angebunden. "Um was geht´s?"

"Nach wie vor um die Sache mit Chris."

"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Da gab und gibt es keine Sache."

"Du verstehst das nicht", meint Jay. "Chris ist zwar mein Kumpel, aber ich vertraue ihm nicht, wenn es um Frauen geht."

Cycy zieht ihre Augenbrauen hoch und stellt die für sie entscheidende Frage: "Vertraust du mir dann auch nicht?"

Jay schüttelt den Kopf: "Darum geht es nicht."

"Ach, nein? Um was dann? Worauf willst du hinaus?"

"Ich mag es nicht, wie du dich mit Chris abgibst", rückt Jay mit der Sprache raus.

"Von was redest du eigentlich?" Cycy´s Stimme klingt deutlich erregt. "Ich bin mit ihm befreundet."

"Das sehe ich."

Sie schaut ihn verständnislos an: "Ist daran etwas auszusetzen?"

"Wenn du mit ihm händchenhaltend durch die Gegend läufst schon."

"Ich bin doch wohl alt genug, um selbst zu entscheiden mit wem ich mich abgebe und wie."

"Du bist meine Freundin und ich will das nicht.", bestimmt Jay. "Ich kenne Chris schon ein bisschen länger als du."

"Man kann sich auch Dinge einreden. Und ich will nicht, dass du dich in meine Angelegenheiten einmischst. Ich kann deine Paranoia echt nicht ertragen!", schleudert ihn Cycy entgegen. "Und wenn dir das nicht passt, müssen sich unsere Wege halt trennen!"

Die Frau rauscht aufgebracht davon. Er starrt ihr, geschockt über ihre Kälte, hinterher.

Amy liegt auf ihren Bett. Sie versucht den Abend aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu streichen und zu schlafen.

Es klopft an ihrer Zimmertür. Ganz leise. Sie beschließt es zu überhören und zu ignorieren. Sie will Niemanden sehen.

Erneutes Klopfen, gefolgt von einem leisen, monotonen Rufen: "Amy, Amy!"

"Nein!", flüstert sie erneut, wie am Abend zuvor schon einmal.

"Amy! Ich weiß das du da bist", fährt die Stimme fort. "Komm, mach schon die Tür auf."

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Sie muss stark bleiben. Wenn sie drinnen ist und er draussen, bedeutet das Sicherheit. Es kann ihr nichts passieren.

"Ich will dich", fordert die Stimme. "Und du willst mich auch!"

Nein, sie will nur endlich den Schlaf, der ihr Vergessen bringt. Wenigstens für einige Stunden.

"Mach diese verdammte Tür auf!", verlangt die Stimme energisch. "Ich komme so oder so rein."

Er kann einfach reinkommen. Ja, das kann er. Sie kennt seine Unberechenbarkeit, seine Skrubellosigkeit. Er nimmt sich, was er will. Und er will sie. Sie muss nachgeben. Sie muss sich ihm wieder hingeben.

Sie schlägt die Bettdecke zurück, geht zur Tür und öffnet sie. Gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt steht Adam mit zufriedenem Grinsen.

"Hallo, mein Engel", begrüßt er sie und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Amy schaut erst links, dann rechts den Flur entlang, ob sie bekannte Gesichter sieht, aber es niemand zu sehen.

Adam drängt sie ins Zimmer und schließt die Tür ab. Amy steht verloren da und beobachtet jeden seiner Handgriffe. Er dreht sich zu ihr um und lächelt sie an. Sie weiß nicht, was sie tun oder sich verhalten soll.

Der Mann setzt ishc auf die Bettkanteund streckt die Hand nach ihr aus.

"Komm her, Engel, ich beiße nicht", meint er mit Augenzwinkern.

Sie nähert sich ihm langsam und nimmt seine Hand. Er zieht sie an sich heran und sie setzt sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß.

Mit unsicheren Blick schaut sie ihn an.

"Du hast dir gewünscht, dass ich zu dir komme."

Sie antwortet nicht.

Seine Lippen küssen und saugen zärtlich die sensible Haut ihres Halses. Sie legt den Kopf in den Nacken. Ein leises Stöhnen entrinnt ihrer Kehle.

Oh Gott, nein! Sie hat ihm jetzt nicht das Gefühl vermittelt, dass es ihr gefällt. s fällt ihr schwer gegen seine unerwartete Zärtlichkeit anzukämpfen. Aber es darf nicht sein! Sie spürt seine Hand auf ihre Brüsten. Er zieht ihr kurzes Nachthemd über den Kopf und nun ist sie vollkommen nackt. Seine Lippen umschließen einer ihrer Nippel.

"OH JA!", schreit es tief in ihrem Innersten.

Was tut sie da? Sie zieht ihm seinerseits das T-shirt aus.

Es darf nicht weiter gehen!

"Adam", unterbricht sie mit ihren Worten sein Treiben oder beabsichtigt es zumindest. "Es geht nicht. Ich habe meine Tage."

"Nein, das tust mir jetzt nicht an", murmelt er.

Er greift ihre Hand und führt sie zu seinem Schoß: "Fühlst du wie geil ich auf dich kleines Menstruationsopfer bin?"

Sie schaut ihzn unsicher an.

"Hast du einen Gummi?", fragt er.

"Nein!"

Sie schüttelt energisch den Kopf.

"Fuck!", flucht er aufgebracht.

"Leg dich hin!", befiehlt er barsch.

"Was hast du vor?"

"Leg dich verdammt noch mal hin!"

Er hebt sie hoch und schmeißt sie auf´s Bett. Nackt liegt sie vor ihm, als er sich restlos entkleidet. Seine Männlichkeit steht wie eine Eins. Er umschließt sie mit seiner rechten Hand und fängt an sich einen runterzuholen. Amy wendet den Blick ab.

"Guck mich an!"

Die Rothaarige hat nach wie vor die Augen geschlossen.

"GUCK MICH AN!", schreit er.

Amy weigert sich seinem Willen nachzukommen.

Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht gleitet er zwische ihre Schenkel, platziert ihre Beine auf seinen Schultern und rammt seinen Schwanz in sie rein. Er stösst ein paar Mal, bis er in sich in ihr entleert. Er zieht seinen schlaffen Penis aus ihr herraus und betrachtet ihn. Es ist kein Blut sichtbar.

Er schlägt ihr wütend die Faust ins Gesicht und schreit: "WARUM LÜGST DU SCHLAMPE MICH AN?"

Amy blickt ihn ängstlich an. Obwohl sie keine Angst fühlen kann, denn sie ist leer. Ihr ganzer Körper ist taub.

"Soll ich dir noch eine verpassen?"

Amy rollt sich auf dem Bett zusammen und weint bitterlich.

Adam nimmt seine Sachen, zieht sich an, gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und meint: "Es hätte schöner für dich werden können, Engel. Du darfst mich nur nicht anlügen!"


	12. Chris´ State of mind

**Kapitel 12**

Chris steht starr vor dem Spiegel. Er betrachtet sein Spiegelbild. Seine schulterlangen, blonden Haare sind zerzaust. Seine blauen Augen sind zornig. In der Hand hält er eine Flasche Whiskey, die er unter ständiger Beobachtung seiner Selbst, an die Lippen setzt und trinkt. Der Alkohol brennt scharf in seiner Kehle. Mit einer Hand fährt er über sein glatt rasiertes Gesicht. Die Haut ist heiß, fast glühend.

**Chris:**

Ich weiß nicht ob ich jemals im Leben so wütend war wie jetzt. Nicht wütend auf mich, weil ich die Scheißwut versuche im Suff zu ertragen. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, aber so geht es leichter.

Ich bin wütend auf Jay. Er hat das, was mir gehören sollte. Er würdigt nicht das, dem ich mein Leben opfern würde. Er macht mich so scheißwütend, dass ich ihm am Liebsten die ganze Wahrheit in seine Kackfresse schreien würde. Einfach in ihn schleudern, wie ein Messer in den Magen. Aber das kann ich nicht, noch nicht. Vielleicht sage ich es ihm auch nie, denn das wäre taktisch unklug. Taktik wofür?

Taktik, um endlich die Frau zu erobern, die ich haben will!

Theoretisch kann ich jede Frau kriegen. Das hört sich für die meisten Leute sicher sehr hochgestochen an, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Ich hab es den ganzen Ungläubigen oft genug bewiesen. Doch wie so oft bekommt man nur die Frauen, die einem egal sind. Und die Frau, die man wirklich haben will ist vergeben. Ich habe noch nie im Leben eine Beziehung auseinander gebracht. Zumindest nicht von meiner Seite aus. Wenn die Frau ihren Typen wegen mir verlässt sehe ich das nicht als meine Schuld an. Aber die Frau, in die ich mich jetzt verguckt habe, denkt wahrscheinlich nicht einmal im Traum daran ihren Freund zu verlassen, vor allem nicht wegen mir. Sie weiß sicher nicht wie ich für sie fühle. Keiner weiß es. Und das wird mir die Sache hoffentlich auch erleichtern, wenn ich um Cycy kämpfe. Ja, ich werde mit allen Mitteln agieren, um sie, ihr Herz, zu erobern!

Es macht mich krank zu sehen, wie Jay, wie ein kastrierter Pudel, ständig hinter ihr her rennt. Er lässt sie einfach nicht in Ruhe. Ich muss sie allein erwischen, um meinen Plan durchziehen zu können. Und ich sehe meine Chance kommen, denn meine Herzkönigin ist tough und lässt sich von dem Milchbubi nicht alles gefallen. Sie ist nicht sein Spielball. Sie verweist ihn in seine Schranken. Zeuge davon gewesen zu sein, hat mein Herz nur noch mehr zur brennenden Rebellion gebracht. Ich werde ihr die Augen öffnen, dass sei einen Mann braucht. Einen Mann, der ihrem Ego schmeichelt und sie in den Himmel hebt. Ein Mann, der sie respektiert und beschützt. Und ich werde dieser Mann sein! Koste es was es wolle!

Ich bin mir darüber bewusst, dass ich einen meiner besten Freunde verlieren werde. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es wegen einer Frau wäre. Viele Menschen sind der Ansicht, dass Freundschaft mehr bedeuten sollte als Liebe. Das man eine Männerfreundschaft nicht durch eine Frau brechen lassen sollte. Aber die das sagen, haben sich nie richtig verliebt. Ich rede hier nicht von der Illusion, der sich die Mehrzahl der Menschheit hingibt, weil sie Angst davor haben jeden Morgen allein aufzuwachen, allein durchs Leben gehen zu müssen und im Alter sowieso allein sind. Sterben müssen wir ALLE allein. Wer weiß schon was wahre, echte Liebe ist? Bis jetzt habe ich nicht an die Liebe geglaubt. Ich glaubte an sexuelle Lust und körperliche Leidenschaft. Nun kenne ich die Bedeutung von Liebe: das Brennen im Herzen, unbändiges Verlangen, schmerzende Sehnsucht...

Wenn ich sie nur sehe, möchte ich vor ihr auf die Knie fallen und ihr meine Liebe gestehen.

Ich möchte sie in die Arme nehmen und ihre lieblichen Lippen küssen. Ich glaube, wenn sie mich berühren würde, würde ich explodieren. Als ich ihre Hand genommen habe, brannte ich bereits lichterloh. Ob sie es gemerkt hat und Jay deswegen so perfekt zerfetzt hat mit ihren Worten? Ich war und bin so stolz auf sie. Manchmal kommt es mir vor, als ob sie mein weibliches Gegenstück ist.

Ich würde sie auf Händen tragen, ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen. Es könnte so schön sein, wenn Jay nicht wäre. Aber ich weiß einige Dinge, die du noch nicht weißt, Jay. Du könntest es wissen, wenn du nicht immer wie ein Nichtsblicker durch´s Leben rennen würdest. Dies wird mein Vorteil sein. Und ich werde mein Wissen gern gegen dich als Trumpf ausspielen, um die Herzdame zu gewinnen. Wenn es nur schon soweit wäre! Ich hasse diese verdammte Warterei auf den verdammten, scheißrichtigen Zeitpunkt!

Ich frage mich sowieso was sie an dir unterpreviligierten Schimpansen findet, mit deinem schwulen Klamottenstil und deinem verkrüppelten Schwanz, den du für jeden sichtbar in deinen Tights platzierst.

Chris betrachtet nach wie vor sein Spiegelbild. Er sieht dem Mann gegenüber in die vom Alkohol getrübten Augen. Er hasst sich und die Welt, dafür, dass es ist wie es ist. Die ungeklärte Frage nach dem Warum spukt durch seinen Kopf. Alles bricht zusammen: seine bis jetzt komplette, perfekte Welt. Die Gewissheit der Verwundbarkeit, der Angreifbarkeit ist so deutlich wie nie zuvor.

Chris schüttelt den Kopf. Er kann es nicht ertragen. Er kann sein armseliges Bild im Spiegel nicht ertragen. Er nimmt einen weiteren, tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche. Er spuckt das Gesicht im Spiegel an, lässt die halbvolle Flasche auf den Boden fallen, die sofort zerspringt. Ein kehliger Schrei erfüllt den Raum, als er seine rechte Hand zu einer Faust geballt hat, ausholt und das Spiegelbild zertrümmert.

Chris lässt sich auf den mit Whiskey vollgezogenen Teppich fallen, betrachtet das Blut, was von seiner Hand auf den Teppich tropft. Er spürt die Schmerzen nicht, aber dennoch strömen Tränen durch seine geschlossenen Augenlider.


	13. Der Zweck heiligt alle Mittel

**Kapitel 13**

Jay erwacht, in seinem Kopf scheinen tausend Hämmer auf ihn einzuschlagen. Er hat kaum geschlafen, sondern sich die halbe Nacht Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie er die Sache mit Cycy wieder in Ordnung bringen kann.

Diese verdammte Eifersucht! Der Beziehungskiller Nummer eins hat wieder mal Besitz von ihm ergriffen. Warum kann er ihr nicht einfach vertrauen? Weil er Chris nicht vertrauen kann? Aber bleibt ihm eine andere Wahl, wenn er weiter mit ihr zusammen sein will? Er muss diese Sache und seine Bedenken aus der Welt schaffen.

Jay steht vor dem Spiegel im Badezimmer und schaut sich selbst in die Augen.

„Du bist ein echt eifersüchtiges Arschloch!", wirft er sich selbst vor. „Aber Eifersucht ist unangebracht. Eifersucht ist dumm und macht alles kaputt. Eifersucht..."

Mitten in seinem Vortrag, dem er seinem Spiegelbild hält, sieht er ein zweites Gesicht. Erschrocken fährt er herum: „Adam, verdammte Scheiße, was machst du hier? Wie bist du überhaupt hier reingekommen?"

Er grinst seinem Kumpel an und wedelt mit einer Ersatzkeycard in der Hand: „Ich wollte dich und deine Kleine beim Sex überraschen. Aber ich glaube das eben war tausend mal besser."

„Schon wieder offiziell bescheuert!", seufzt Jay kopfschüttelnd.

„Wo ist Cycy eigentlich?"

Jay holt tief Luft: „Ich weiß es nicht. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie bei Chris ist."

"Wieso bei Chris? Was hab ich verpasst?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob was dran ist, aber es gefällt mir nicht, wie die Beiden miteinander umgehen. Irgendwas läuft da."

"Ach, komm, das ist nicht dein Ernst. Das würde sie dir nicht antun und Chris weiß auch, wo seine Grenzen sind."

"Da bin ich leider nicht so zuversichtlich wie du."

"Glaubst du im Ernst, dass sie mit Chris was hat?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", meint Jay bedrückt. "Aber wegen ihm haben wir uns gestern gestritten und sie hat gesagt, dass sich unsere Wege trennen, wenn ich nicht aufhöre ihr Unterstellungen zu machen."

Adam hört ruhig zu.

"Er nutzt das Ganze sicher für sich aus. Du kennst ihn und seine Wirkung auf Frauen."

"Hast du nicht mal gesagt, dass sie anders ist?", bemerkt Adam.

„Das ist sie auch. Aber irgendwie habe ich bei ihr das Gefühl, dass sie nur um mir eins reinzuwürgen und mir zu zeigen, dass sie das Sagen hat, was mit Chris anfangen würde."

„Du suchst dir aber auch immer komplizierte Frauen aus", meint Adam schmunzelnd. "Erst Darleen und nun Cycy."

Jay wirft seinem Kumpel einen verächtlichen Blick zu: "Was zur Hölle hat Darleen damit zu tun? Halt sie einfach da raus. Es ist Vergangenheit."

"Aber Cycy ist deine Gegenwart und ich sehe die Parallelen, die du scheinbar nicht siehst."

"Manchmal machst du mich echt krank!", lässt Jay seiner aufsteigenden Wut freien Lauf.

"Ich will dich nur vor alten Fehlern bewahren oder soll es genauso enden?", fragt Adam mit hochgezogenen Augen- brauen.

"Nein, natürlich nicht!", antwortet Jay mit schmerzenden Gesichtsausdruck, als die Erinnerungen an die Frau mit den langen schwarzen, gelockten Haaren, den kleinen Schmollmund und den tiefbraunen Augen, seiner Ex-Freundin, in ihm hochsteigen, die er bisher recht erfolgreich verdrängt hatte.

"Und du bist dir sicher, dass deine Kleine bei Chris ist?", holt ihn Adam aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

Jay zuckt die Schultern: "Ich weiß doch auch nicht."

"Dann lass es uns erausfinden und Mr. Unwiderstehlich einen Besuch abstatten."

Es klopft an Andrew´s Tür. Er wirft einen Blick auf die goldene Armbanduhr an seinem linken Handgelenk. Fünf Minuten vor halb sieben. Er erwartet Besuch, aber dass sie so zeitig sein würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Auch wenn er nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet ist, geht er zur Tür, um zu öffnen.

Und tatsächlich, davor steht Nora. Die kleine kurzhaarige Brünette ist in voller Montur und wie immer perfekt herge- richtet. Sein Gesicht erhellt sich bei ihrem Anblick.

"Hey, Nora, komm rein", fordert er sie auf.

"Guten Morgen!", begrüßt sie ihn förmlich, bevor sie sein Zimmer betritt und er die Tür hinter ihnen schließt.

Sie haben beide nicht bemerkt, dass sie trotz der noch frühen Stunde beobachtet werden. In sicherer Entfernung hat sich Stacy auf die Lauer gelegt, um die quälende Frage beantwortet zu bekommen, wer die neue Frau an Andrew´s Seite sein würde. Sie hatte mit Vielem gerechnet: Lisa oder vielleicht sogar mit ihrer besten Freundin Trisha. Sind wir doch mal ehrlich. Trisha ist ihre Freundin, aber nach dem Disaster mit Chris und dem ein oder anderen One-Night- Stand mit dem Jungs aus dem Kader, war es ein offenes Geheimnis, dass sie als Schlampe verschrieen war.

Stacy hätte es wahrlich nicht gewundert, wenn sie es gewesen wäre. Sie hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit Nora.

„Ich hab dir was mitgebracht", meint sie mit schelmischen Grinsen. „Willst du mir immer noch nicht verraten für was du es brauchst?"

Andrew schüttelt den Kopf: „Das ist meine Sache. Du sollst es mir besorgen, dafür bezahle ich dich schließlich auch."

„Und das mehr als gut. Vielleicht sollte ich das Business wechseln", meint sie mehr zu sich selbst.

„Lukratives Geschäft? Kommen viele zu dir?", fragt Andrew nun neugierig geworden.

„Das ist wiederum meine Angelegenheit", grinst Nora ihn vielsagend an. „Du weißt doch, dass ich meinen Kunden gegenüber Diskretion bewahren muss."

„Ja", grummelt der Mann. „Wo ist es nun?"

Sie greift in ihre Tasche und zieht eine kleine Flasche heraus. Er will sie nehmen, aber sie zieht die Hand zurück. Er schaut sie fragend an.

„Geh vorsichtig damit um, das Zeug ist ziemlich stark. Und ich will mich später nicht für deine Dummheiten schuldig fühlen."

Stacy zieht ihr Handy aus der Tasche und wählt eine Nummer.

Nach viermaligem Klingeln meldet sich eine verschlafene Stimme: "Hallo?"

"Trisha, wir müssen uns sofort treffen, ich habe unglaubliche Neuigkeiten!"

"Stacy?"

"Ja, ich bin´s", bestätigt sie und wiederholt: "Wir müssen uns sofort treffen."

"Gib mir zehn Minuten."

"Okay, in zehn Minuten im Frühstücksraum."

"Bis gleich."

Die beiden Blondinen sitzen bei einem heißem Kaffee, der Trisha´s müde Lebensgeister aufwecken soll.

"Ich weiß, wer Andrew´s Neue ist", unterrichtet Stacy ihre Freundin.

Sie reißt die Augen voller Wissbegierigkeit auf, alle Müdigkeit ist auf einen Schlag verflogen: "Wer?"

"Nora!"

"Die Lesbe?"

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie eine Lesbe ist?"

"Hast du sie schon jemals mit einem Mann gesehen? Mal abgesehen von dem kleinen Intermezzo mit Jay. Von ihm dachte ich bis vor Kurzem auch noch, dass er schwul ist."

"Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass es Nora ist?"

"Ich hab sie beobachtet, wie sie in sein Hotelzimmer gegangen ist."

"Oh, ich befürchte das ist dann wirklich eindeutig", meint Trisha schockiert. "Die Beiden haben ja sonst nichts miteinander zu tun."

"Das habe ich mir auch gedacht", pflichtet Stacy bei.

"Aber was will er von ihr, wenn er eine Frau wie dich hatte?"

"Wenn ich das wüsste."

Trisha stützt ihren Kopf auf ihrer Hand ab und schaut Stacy analysierend an: "Ich glaube ich habe eine Idee, was du machen kannst."

"Ihr kräftig in den Arsch treten?"

"Nein", lacht Trisha. "Lass Nora aussen vor. Sie ist zu unwichtig."

"Sie ist Andrew´s Neue."

"Aber nicht mehr lange, wenn mein Plan hinhaut", meint Trisha selbstbewusst lächelnd. "Sie wird nicht mal mehr ein Schatten seiner Erinnerung sein."

Jay klopft kraftvoll an der Zimmertür, in dem Chris übernachtet hat. Gebannt starren sie auf die Eichentür, aber es erfolgt keine Reaktion.

„Vielleicht ist er schon weg", meint Jay zu Adam.

„Das glaub ich nicht. Er ist immer der Letzte. Warum sollte es heute anders sein?"

„Weil er vielleicht gar nicht hier geschlafen hat?"

„Du denkst doch nicht, dass er bei Cycy geschlafen hat?"

„Nenn mir einen Grund, warum er es nicht tun sollte!"

„Es gehören immer zwei dazu."

Jay lacht verächtlich, wobei er einen bösen Blick von seinem Kumpel erntet.

„Jetzt bleib mal auf dem Teppich. Wie wenig Vertrauen kann man in seine Liebste haben?"

Jay seufzt und wendet den Blick von dem großen Blonden ab und wieder in Richtung Tür. Er klopft ein weiteres Mal. Lauter und energischer. Vom Inneren ist ein Grummeln zu vernehmen.

„Chris, mach schon die verdammte Tür auf!", ruft Jay.

Die Tür wird einen Spalt geöffnet und das verschlafene Gesicht von Chris erscheint: „Was macht ihr für einen Scheißkrach um diese Zeit?"

Er bekommt keine Antwort. Jay stößt die Tür auf und stürmt in das Zimmer, dass von starken Alkoholgeruch durchzogen ist. Seine Augen durchforschen den Raum, der nur spärlich durch die eingeschaltete Nachttischlampe erhellt wird.

„Was soll das?", fragt Chris verwirrt und streicht sich die zerzausten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Wo ist sie?"

„Wo ist wer?"

„Cycy!"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", fragt Chris genervt, da er immer noch nicht ganz im Bilde ist, was vor sich geht.

„Hat sie nicht bei dir geschlafen?", forscht Jay nach, wobei sein Blick auf die geschlossene Badezimmertür fällt.

„Nein, Mann !", erwidert Chris. „Würdet ihr mich wieder alleine lassen?"

Er sieht, wie Adam auf der Erde kniet, wo die blutigen Glasscherben liegen. Er erhebt sich und geht auf Chris zu, der einige Schritte zurückweicht. Adam greift nach Chris rechtem Handgelenk, dessen Hand notdürftig verbunden ist.

„Was zur Hölle hast du angestellt?", fragt Adam besorgt.

Jay geht zu den Beiden und betrachtet das Desaster ebenfalls.

„Das ist nichts", wehrt Chris ab und zieht seine Hand zurück.

„Hast du etwa versucht...?"

Adam kann die Frage nicht zu Ende bringen.

„Herrgott, nein, es war ein Unfall!"

„Shit", flüstert Jay und streicht sich perplex über sein Gesicht. „Du solltest das untersuchen lassen."

„Ich werde gar nichts tun", geht Chris in Abwehrstellung. „Lasst mich einfach in Frieden."

„Das muss doch höllisch weh tun", meint Adam, der seinen Blick nicht von der Hand ab- wenden kann.

„Lasst das mein Problem sein, Girls!"

Jay schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf und flüstert wiederholt: „Shit."

Amy verlässt gedankenverloren ihr Zimmer und begibt sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl. Es wird entspannter Tag für sie werden. Sie hat bei der abendlichen Show nur ein Promo und somit keinen Grund sich großartig darauf vorzubereiten. Sie kann endlich mal wieder das tun, worauf sie Lust hat. Vielleicht shoppen oder mit ihren Freundinnen einen schönen Nachmittag verbringen. Sie ist hat das Hotel verlassen und steht auf dem Parkplatz vor ihrem Mietauto. In ihrer Handtasche sucht sie nach den Schlüsseln.

Jemand hält ihr die Augen zu. Ihr bleibt beinahe das Herz stehen.

"ADAM!", schreit eine alarmierende Stimme in ihr auf.

Ihr Herz beginnt sofort schneller zu schlagen.

"Bitte lass es ihn nicht sein. Bitte nicht!", denkt sie sich, als sich ihre Eingeweide zusammenziehen.

Ihr steckt immer noch das letzte Ereignis in den Knochen.

Sie nimmt eine vertraute Stimme wahr: "Überraschung!"

"Jeff!", ruft Amy freudig aus, als sie Stimme zu der Person ausmacht.

Die Hände werden von ihren Augen entfernt, Amy dreht sich herum und schaut in Jeff´s strahlend, grüne Augen.

"Du bist mir immer noch eine Aussprache schuldig, nachdem wir das letzte Mal von Jay unterbrochen wurden."

Sie erinnert sich genau, damals war sie am Boden zerstört, aber Jay schien das nicht wahrzunehmen und Jeff hatte sich nicht mehr um sie gekümmert. Nicht mal mehr den Versuch gemacht und nun kam er wieder an! Nein, sie wird allein damit fertig werden.

"Ich bin gerade auf den Sprung", versucht sie ihn abzuwimmeln.

"Wohin soll es gehen?", ignoriert er ihre offensichtliche Abwehrhaltung.

Sie hätte es wissen sollen, dass sie Jeff nicht einfach abspeisen kann, aber sie hat es versucht.

"Eine kleine Spritztour", beantwortet sie seine Frage.

"Ich komm mit, wenn du nichts dagegen", lädt er sich selbst grinsend ein, kein "Nein" akzeptierend.

Sie öffnet die Fahrertür und steigt ein. Im Rückspiegel beobachtet sie, wie Jeff den Wagen umrundet und auf der Fahrerseite einsteigt.

Sie startet den Motor und sie fahren los.

"Adam", wirft der Schwarzhaarige ein.

Amy zuckt bei dem Klang des Namens leicht zusammen.

"Was hat er dir angetan?"

Die Frau schluckt, aber will keine Antwort geben.

"Erzähl schon", fordert er mit sanfter Stimme.

"Da gibt es nicht zu erzählen", sagt sie trotzig.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht sie, wie er nickt und hofft, dass er das Thema auf sich beruhen lässt.

Die Rothaarige starrt konzentriert auf die Fahrbahn.

"Amy?", bricht Jeff das Schweigen.

"Mmh?", fragt sie wie aus tiefen Gedanken heraus.

Eine kurze Pause, bevor der Mann seine Frage äussert: "Bist du der Grund, warum Adam das mit Matt veranstaltet hat?"

Amy wendet kurz den Blick von der Straße ab. Sie traut ihren Ohren nicht. Sie schaut den schwarzhaarigen Mann mit einer Mischung aus Empörung und Entsetzen an.

"Spinnst du jetzt total?", fährt sie ihn an.

"War nur sio ein gedanke", murmelt er vor sich hin.

"Wenn du weniger Drogen nehmen würdest, hättest du weniger abgedrehte Gedanken!" Sie lässt ihrer Wut freien Lauf. "Und Matt ist selbst daran schuld. Ich hab ihn nicht auf die Idee gebracht..."

Jeff bricht ihr das Wort ab: "Sag nie wieder so einen Scheiß, dass ich Drogen nehme!"

In Amy´s Körper steigt unerklärliche Hitze auf und sie ist sich darüber bewusst, dass sie mit hochroten Kopf dasitzt. Sie umklammert das Lenkrad fester, bis ihre Fingerknöchel weiß sind.

"Jeff...", sie schaut ihn entschuldigend an.

"PASS AUF!", schreit er, den Blick aus der Frontscheibe richtend.

Amy wendet die Augen wieder aus der Fontscheibe und sieht die roten Bremsleuchten des vorderen Fahrzeugs aufleuchten. Sie tritt mit aller Kraft die Bremse und kommt mit lauten Reifenquietschen zum Stehen.

"Mist!", flucht sie lauthals. "Das würde nicht passieren, wenn wir solche Diskussionen anderswo führen würden."

"Du wolltest eine Spritztour machen", weißt Jeff jede Schuld von sich.

"Aber du hast mit diesem leidigen Thema angefangen."

"Ich will nur wissen, was dich bedrückt. Und das es Adam ist, hast du vor einigen Tagen selbst zugegeben, auch wenn du jetzt alles abstreitest, warum auch immer."

"Jeff, es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe. Ich will mich nicht mir dir streiten."

"Ich mich auch nicht mit dir."

"Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Du bist wie ein Bruder für mich."

"Ich weiß", seufzt er bloß.

Cycy lässt die Tür ins Schloß fallen. Im gleichen Moment möchte sie auch schon wieder öffnen und sich dahinter verstecken, denn sie erblickt Jay, der ihren Weg kreuzt. Er schaut sie ebenso unsicher an.

"Hi!", sagt er und bleibt vor ihr stehen.

"Hi", erwidert sie.

"Können wir reden?", fragt Jay nach einer kurzen, unangenehmen Stille.

"Klar", sie schiebt ihre Oberlippe nervös über die Unterlippe.

Er möchte sie sofort auf der Stelle küssen. Sie sieht so verdammt süß aus, wenn sie das tut. Aber er kämpft gegen das Verlangen an. Im Grunde weiß er nicht, wie es derzeit um ihre Beziehung steht.

"Gehen wir in dein Zimmer?" Er deutet mit einer Hand auf die Tür hinter ihnen. "Wenn wir schon mal hier sind?"

"Zufall oder Bestimmung?", versucht sie witzig zu sein, was Jay mit einem verkniffenen Lächeln belohnt.

Sie zieht die Keycard durch das schloß und öffnet die Tür. Jay tritt als erster in das Zimmer. Sie folgt ihn unsicher.

Auf diese Begegnung war sie nicht gefasst gewesen. Sie hat keine Ahnung, was sie ihm sagen soll. Sie hasst solchen unvorbereiteten Situationen.

Er steht mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen da und weiß nicht, wo er anfangen soll.

"Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen", macht er den Anfang.

"Wofür?"

Er möchte lachen, wie sie so unschuldig dasteht und ihn mit großen Augen anguckt.

"Das ich so eifersüchtig bin", erwidert er kleinlaut.

"Ist schon okay."

Er schüttelt den Kopf.

"Hab ich es besser verdient?", bemerkt sie eingestehend. "Ich geb dir genügend Grund zu."

"Ich werde in Zukunft weniger misstrauisch sein, wenn es denn für uns überhaupt eine Zukunft gibt."

Sie schaut ihn fragend an.

"Ich werde dir mehr vertrauen", läßt er die unausgesprochene Frage im raum stehen.

"Wenn du das über´s Herz bringst. Das ist...cool."

Er grinst, aber seine Augen sagen: "Verarschen kann ich mich selber."

"Und es tut mir leid, wenn ich manchmal überreagiere", führt er das Gespräch fort.

Die Gedanken rasen wild durch seinen Kopf.

"Stellt sich die Frage, wer hier überreagiert hat", sagt sie und deutet mit dem Finger auf sich selbst. "Ich raste oft aus und sage Dinge, die mir hinterher sofort wieder leid tun."

Er fährt mit einem eigenen Geständnis seine Schiene fort: "Ich sehe Dinge, die gar nicht so sind, wie sie scheinen. Aber in meinem Kopf spielen sich Szenen ab und ich flippe aus."

"Ich kenn das. In meinem Kopf spielen sich auch oft kranke Dinge ab."

"Zwar negativ, aber was gemeinsam", grinst Jay.

Cycy nickt zustimmend.

"Als ich dich mit Chris Hand in Hand gesehen habe", versucht Jay wieder auf den Punkt zu kommen.

"Da war nichts", wehrt sie sofort ab. "Wir sind nur gute Freunde."

"Irgendwoher kenn ich das", denkt er sarkastisch, aber spricht es nicht aus, sondern nickt nur verbissen, den aufsteigenden Ärger unterdrückend.

Er will den Streit nicht wieder erneut vom Zaun brechen, aber der Name Chris aus ihrem Mund, entwickelt sich zum roten Tuch für ihn.

Als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen könnte, wechselt sie abrupt das Thema: "Wollen wir heute abend was zusammen unternehmen?"

"Ich bin mit Jeff verabredet. Wir wollen zusammen durch die Clubs ziehen", erzählt Jay und sieht sofort die Enttäuschung in Cycy´s Gesicht. "Du kannst gerne mitkommen."

"Nein. Ihr Jungs wollt sicher unter euch sein."

"Jeff ist ein lockerer Typ", versucht Jay ihr die Zweifel zu nehmen.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf: "Mir ist nicht nach weggehen."

"Schade", sagt Jay mit aufrichtigen Bedauern.

Er zieht die Hände aus den Hosentaschen und tritt näher an sie heran. Er möchte sie in den Arm nehmen und trösten, denn er sieht die Traurigkeit in ihren blauen Augen, aber erneut wehrt sagt ihm die innere Stimme, dass er es nicht tun soll. Nicht jetzt.

Cycy überlegt kurz. Sie hält immer noch die Keycard in der Hand. Sie grinst Jay an als ihr eine Idee kommt und schiebt sie in seine Hosentasche mit dem Hinweis: "Falls du gucken willst, dass ich auch artig bin."

Er grinst zurück und nickt: "Ich werde auf die Einladung zurückkommen."

"Das ist keine Einladung", meint sie mit Augenzwinkern.

„Hi, Andrew", begrüßt Adam seinen Freund mit breitem Grinsen, als dieser die Tür öffnet.

Seine Mimik verrät nicht annähernd seine wahren Gefühle. Sein Herz klopft bis zur Brust. Seine Knie werden weich udn drohen sein Körpergewicht nicht stand zu halten.

„Hi, komm rein."

Adam betritt das Zimmer und lässt sich auf das einladend große Bett fallen. Ein Doppelbett, obwohl Andrew alleine in dem Zimmer übernachtet.

„Gibt es etwas, was ich noch nicht weiß?", fragte Adam nach dieser einsichtigen Erkenntnis.

„Was?", fragt Andrew verwirrt, da er Adam´s Gedankengang nicht nachvollziehen kann.

„Erwartest du später Besuch?", führt Adam seine Frage weiter aus. „Weiblichen Besuch?"

„Nein", erwidert Andrew nach wie vor irritiert.

„Das große Bett ganz für dich alleine?"

„Ja, ich..."

„Machst dich gerne breit", wird sein Satz zu Ende geführt.

Andrew nickt, aber schaut wie ein Kind, dass beim Süßigkeitenklauen erwischt wurde.

„Willst du einen Drink?", wendet Andrew das Thema zu seinen Gunsten.

„Wenn du mich so fragst", meint Adam mit einem Grinsen, dass Andrew dahinschmelzen lässt.

Er geht zu dem kleinem, runden Eichentisch, auf dem eine Whiskeykaraffe und Gläser fein säuberlich auf einem Tablett aufgereiht sind. Sein Herz schlägt bis zum Hals. Seine Chance, er darf sie nicht vermasseln, aber er fühlt sich beobachtet. Er steht mit dem Rücken zu Adam, traut sich aber nicht umzudrehen, um sich seiner Annahme zu vergewissern.

„Hast du die ´Rob Zombie´-CD mitgebracht?", erkundigt er sich, wobei er sich umdreht.

„Shit", bekundet Adam seine eigene Vergesslichkeit. „Warte, ich bin sofort wieder da."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht Andrew Adam´s Gestalt aus der Tür verschwinden. Seine Stunde ist gekommen. Die Gläser sind gefüllt. Er zieht die kleine, geheimnisvoll aussehende Flasche aus der Tasche und schüttet einige Tropfen in das Glas, dass er Adam zukommen lassen wird.

In seinem Kopf streiten sich Engelchen und Teufelchen, ob es richtig ist oder falsch. Ob er es wirklich tun soll oder doch lieber bleiben lässt. Und wie so oft gewinnt das „Böse". Es ist seine Chance. Vielleicht die Einzige die hat und je haben wird. Es muss das Risiko einfach eingehen. Wenn nicht, wird er es sicher ewig bereuen. Er weiß nicht, was er sich davon verspricht, aber es muss dennoch getan werden.

Adam betritt das Zimmer wieder, als Andrew sich mit seinem Glas auf den Stuhl neben dem Tisch niedergelassen hat.

„Hier." Adam übergibt seinen Kumpel die gewünschte CD.

„Danke."

„Meiner?", fragt Adam und deutet auf das gefüllte Glas, dass auf dem Tisch vor ihm steht.

Andrew nickt, als Adam es ergreift und sich wieder auf dem Bett bequem macht.

„Ich muss mit dir über was reden", fängt Adam unverhofft an und holt Andrew aus seiner Ab-wesenheit. „Du hängst doch öfter mit Chris zusammen?"

„Na ja, wie es sich halt ergibt."

„Hat er irgendwie mal erwähnt, dass er eine neue Freundin hat?"

Andrew überlegt kurz und erinnert sich an das Gespräch in der Bar: „Nicht direkt. Er hat keine Namen genannt, aber er hat eine Frau, die allerdings in festen Händen ist."

„Dieser Drecksack", entfährt es Adam.

„Warum, was ist los?", versucht sich Andrew ins Bilde zu bringen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", wehrt Adam sofort ab. „Heute früh war ich mit Jay bei ihm und es ganz komisch."

„Was meinst du?"

„Glaubst du Chris würde sich selbst etwas antun?"

„Wie kommst du auf so was?"

Das Gespräch nimmt immer seltsamere Formen an und befindet sich nicht auf den Weg, den Andrew einschlagen wollte.

„Seine rechte Hand war verbunden und der Spiegel war zerbrochen", erzählt Adam rück-blickend. „Ich glaube er hat versucht sich die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Nicht wirklich, aber wenn man eins und eins zusammenzählt."

„Chris ist nicht der Typ für so was."

„Das hat man schon von Manchen gedacht und dann..."

„Hör auf, das ist doch Blödsinn!"

„Ich hoffe es, ich hoffe es", sagt Adam mehr zu sich selbst.

„Er hat Freunde, war noch nie depressiv oder so."

Andrew kann seine Ausführungen nicht zu Ende bringen, denn er bemerkt die eintretende Wirkung. Adam stellt das halbvolle Glas auf den Nachttisch ab und streicht sich mit seiner gesunden Hand über die Augen,

„Ich fühl mich nicht gut", erklärt er und legt die Füße auf´s Bett. „Ich muss mich..."

Er hat die Augen geschlossen und ist eingeschlafen.

„Es wirkt tatsächlich", freut sich Andrew innerlich.

Er steht auf und geht zum Bett rüber.

„Adam?", fragt er leise, aber bekommt keine Antwort.

Andrew zuckt zusammen, als es ab der Tür klopft. Soll er öffnen? Die Situation ist brenzelig. Kann man nachvollziehen, was er getan hat? Erneutes Klopfen. Wie im Trance geht er zur Tür.

Jay steht davor: „Hast du Lust mit Jeff und mir um die Häuser zu ziehen?"

„Äh, ich..."

Schon hat Jay´s Adlerauge Adam entdeckt: „Was ist mit ihm los?"

Er tritt unaufgefordert in das Zimmer.

„Er ist eingeschlafen, einfach so."

„Ihr habt schon euer eigenes Saufgelage gestartet", bemerkt Jay, dessen Blick auch nicht das Whiskeyglas entgangen ist.

„Ja", grinst Andrew verlegen.

„Unser guter, alter Adam. Er weiß doch, dass er nichts verträgt...", beurteilt Jay seinen besten Freund. „Zieh ich alleine mit Jeff los oder hast du Lust mitzukommen?"

„Nein, ich bleibe bei Adam, falls er was braucht."

„Okay, und tu dir nicht das Gleiche an", verabschiedet sich Jay lachend.

Cycy tritt aus dem Fahrstuhl. Lustlos trottet sie in ihr Zimmer. Plötzlich legt sich eine Hand auf ihren Mund.

"Ssshhh!", flüstert eine Stimme, die sie nicht ausmachen kann.

Sie will sich umdrehen, um den Unbekannten auszumachen, aber bevor sie weiß wie ihr geschieht, bedeckt ein dunkles Tuch ihre Augen.

"Was soll das?", fragt sie unsicher.

Eine Antwort erhält sie nicht, sondern wird gezwungen ihren Weg fortzusetzen. Eine Tür wird geöffnet und sie wird weitergeführt. Sie wird gegen eine Wand gedrückt. Der Unbekannte presst seine Lippen auf ihre. Er hält sie an den Handgelenken fest, nimmt ihr jegliche Freiheit.

Sie spürt seine Lippen auf ihrem Hals. Ihr Atem geht schneller. Die Mysterie regt sie noch mehr an, obwohl sie sich sicher ist, dass es Jay ist, der das Treffen mit Jeff abgesagt hat. Dieser Mann kann sie doch immer wieder überraschen.

Seine Hände wandern über ihren Körper, ziehen ihr die Jacke über die Arme. Seine warmen, zärtlichen Hände befinden sich nun unter ihrem T-Shirt und streichen über ihre Haut. Das T-Shirt wird ihr über den Kopf gezogen, der BH entfernt. Mit gekonnter Präzision wird ihr die Hose ausgezogen. Es geht alles so schnell, dass sie gar nicht fassen kann wie ihr geschieht.

Sie wird zum Bett getragen. Ihre Hände werden mit einem weiteren Tuch ans Kopfende gefesselt. Nackt und willig liegt sie nun vor ihm. Seine Hände befinden sich wieder auf ihren Körper, erkunden ihre weiche Haut.

Er läßt seine Zunge in ihren Mund schnellen. Seine Hände scheinen sich überall gleichzeitig auf ihrem Körper zu befinden, auf ihren Brüsten, auf ihren Oberschenkeln, auf ihrem Po.

Die Hände werden durch Lippen und Zunge ersetzt. Die Lustwellen durchfluten ihren Körper unaufhörlich. Sie schreit auf, als er ihre empfindlichste Stelle berührt. Er bearbeitet sie hart und hemmungslos. Bevor sie den Höhepunkt erreicht, spürt sie seinen Körper auf ihren.

Er dringt in sie ein. Mit schnellen, harten Bewegungen vollführt er den Akt und sie schwelgen auf der Woge der Lust dahin.

"Oh, Gott, ja!", unterstreicht sei ihre Leidenschaft.

Er ist gegangen. Er ist gegangen ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss und dann hat er sie einfach zurückgelassen. Sie konnte sich aus den Fesseln lösen, denn das Seitentuch war nur leicht zusammengeknotet.

Sie liegt völlig benommen und verwirrt zugleich auf den Bett. Ihr Körper ist von einer Schweißschicht überzogen. Sie friert. Die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf sind unkontrolliert durcheinander. Sie steht auf, geht ins Bad und stellt sich in die Dusche. Heißes Wasser läuft über ihren Haut.

Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Was für ein Spiel spielt er mit ihr? Wo war er jetzt? warum ist er nicht bei ihr geblieben?

Er will spielen? Sie wird mitspielen.

Er will der Unbekannte sein. Sie wird ihn unerkannt lassen.

Unwillkürlich muss sie lachen. Jay, ist schon ein verrückter Typ. Aber vielleicht braucht sie das? Kann er ihre geheimsten Wüsche lesen?

Andrew liegt neben Adam auf dem Bett, dem Kopf auf den Ellenbogen gestützt und betrachtet den schlafenden Mann mit seinen gelassenen Gesichtszügen. Andrew streicht ihm eine Haar- strähne von der Wange. Seine Haare sind weich und fühlen sich an wie Seide.

Der große, blonde Mann rührt sich nicht. Andrew gehen Nora´s warnende Worte durch den Kopf. Er legt seinen Kopf auf seine Brust, die sich gleichmäßig hebt und senkt. Er hört seinen Herzschlag. Er schließt die Augen und atmet tief Adam´s Aftershaveduft ein. Er fühlt sich geborgen, wie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er Adam einmal so nah sein würde. Okay, er hatte nachgeholfen. Aber er hatte keinen Plan, was er aus der Situation machen sollte. Er wurde von einem inneren Trieb gesteuert, der jedes rationale Denken ausgeschaltet hatte. Er wollte nur eins, in Adam´s Nähe sein. Ihn für sich haben, ohne irgendwelche Rechenschaften ablegen zu müssen.

Es ist verrückt, aber er ist auch verrückt nach Adam. Seinem Freund Adam. Andrew muss schmunzeln beim Gedanken wie verrückt die Welt doch ist. In einer verrückten Welt kann man auch verrückte Dinge tun. Obwohl er sein Handeln nicht als verrückt bezeichnen würde.

Seine Augen öffnen sich blinzelnd. Sein Kopf brummt und er fühlt sich leicht benommen. Schleierhaft nimmt er den Körper wahr, der an sich an seinen geschmiegt ist. Andrew´s Körper!

Urplötzlich ist er hellwach. Die Erinnerung kehrt zurück. Er ist in Andrew´s Zimmer, der Abend, das Gespräch, die Drinks. Es durchfährt ihn wie ein Geistesblitz und die Szenen sind so klar und selbsterklärend.

„Was zur Hölle!", bringt er heraus.

Andrew, der leicht vor sich hingedöst hat, fährt der Schreck durch die Glieder. Er entfernt sich von Adam, springt auf und starrt seinen Freund, der ihn wütend fixiert, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Was läuft hier für Scheiße ab?", fragt er aufgebracht, ein bisschen irritiert.

„Ich...du", Andrew, weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. „Du bist eingeschlafen."

„Warum?", bringt er mühselig zustande, im Versuch seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Warum liegst du neben mir?"

„Ich war müde", erwidert Andrew mit geringer Glaubwürdigkeit.

Adam sitzt auf der Bettkante, fährt sich mit beiden Händen durch die langen Haare. Andrew ringt nach Luft. Das Adrenalin strömt durch seinen Blutkreislauf. Sein Herz droht seinen Brustkorb zu zersprengen.

„Ich kann dir das alles erklären."

„Na, dann fang mal an."

Andrew schluckt schwer. Er wischt sich die schweißnassen Hände an der Hose ab.

„Es ist so...", stottert Andrew. „Ich..."

Er unterliegt Adam´s grünen Augen, die ihn nach einer Antwort fordernd beobachten.

Andrew hält dem Blick nicht stand, als er schließlich im Flüsterton mit der Wahrheit herausrückt: „Ich...hab mich in dich verliebt."

Adam lässt die ausgesprochenen Worte durch seinen Kopf gehen, während ihn Andrew angsterfüllt anstarrt. Sein Gesicht verwandelt sich von Angst in Verwirrtheit, als Adam lauthals lachend losprustet: „Ihr seit echt bescheuert!"

Ihr?

„Wer hat sich das ausgedacht? Jay, oder?", fragt Adam, der das Ganze für einen Scherz hält.

Andrew schaut ihn in die Augen, wendet den Blick aber schnell ab. Er kann ihn nicht in die Augen gucken, in denen sich nun die Ungläubigkeit abzeichnet.

Adam wird langsam unsicher, das Lächeln verschwindet schlagartig.

„Sag mir, dass ihr mich nur auf den Arm nehmen wollt", verlangt er fast panisch.

Andrew schüttelt den Kopf, unfähig ein weiteres Wort herauszubringen. Seine Kehle ist zuge- schnürt und er verflucht sich innerlich selbst. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und eine so eine schwachsinnige Idee tatsächlich in die Tat umsetzen?

Kurze Stille, bevor Adam den ersten Satz herausbringt, der ihm durch den Kopf geht: "Du willst mich also ficken?"

"Nein", entfährt es Andrew geistesgegenwärtig.

"Du willst, dass ich dich ficke?", hakt Adam weiter nach.

Andrew schluckt und schüttelt den Kopf.

"Was willst du dann von mir?", fragt Adam erwartungsvoll mit lauter, fester Stimme.

Andrew ist nicht fähig ein weiteres Wort über die Lippen zu bringen. Er will sich umdrehen und gehen, als Adam sich wieder zu Wort meldet: "Nun weiß ich, warum du mit Stacy und ihren Minititten zusammen warst. Du bist schon immer ein verkappter Homo gewesen. Ich wette du hast sie nur in den Arsch gefickt. Hast du dabei manchmal meinen Namen gesagt? Hat sie deswegen mit dir Schluss gemacht?"

Andrew schüttelt erneut den Kopf und sagt mit leiser Stimme: "Ich habe Schluss gemacht."

"Wegen mir?", will Adam forschend wissen.

Andrew nickt.

"Ich schätze das war ein Fehler, mein Freund."

"War es nicht", erwidert Andrew trotzig.

Adam grinst ihn an, aber sofort verdunkelt sich seine Miene wieder: "Du hast dir aber nicht ernsthaft Hoffnung gemacht, dass das zwischen uns was wird!"

Andrew kann Adam nicht in die Augen schauen, er spürt wie tiefe Verzweiflung und heiße Tränen in ihm aufsteigen. Er muss sie unterdrücken, denn er will sich vor Adam keine Blöße geben. Nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Nicht, wenn er ihn versucht so fertig zu machen.

Jay steht vor der Zimmertür und überlegt, ob er anklopfen oder einfach die Keycard benutzen soll, die er aus der Tasche geholt hat und nun unsicher in der Hand hält. Es ist bereits weit nach Mitternacht. Sie wird sicher schon schlafen oder wartet sie vielleicht auf ihn?

Er zieht die Karte durch das Schloss, das grüne Licht leuchtet auf und er öffnet leise die Tür. Im Zimmer ist es dunkel und ruhig. Er schließt vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich, tastet sich im Dunkeln zum Bett. Seine Augen haben sich halbwegs an die Finsternis gewöhnt und er sieht, wie Cycy schlafend im Bett liegt. So friedlich. Er ist darauf sie nicht zu wecken.

Er zieht sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus, hebt die Bettdecke ein Stück hoch und kuschelt sich an ihren warmen Körper.


	14. Ungeklärtheiten

**Kapitel 14**

**Andrew:**

Das ist also der Mann, in den ich mich verliebt habe? Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Wie konnte ich mich nur dazu hinreißen lassen Adam meine Gefühle für ihn zu beichten? Ich bin so ein Idiot! Was hatte ich auch für eine andere Reaktion erwarten können? Habe ich wirklich geglaubt, dass er das Gleiche empfindet, es bloß nicht hat sagen trauen? Wie naiv kann ich sein? Sehr, sehr naiv, wie sich rausgestellt hat.

Ich kann ihm nicht mehr unter die Augen treten. Nie wieder! Es ist einfach zu peinlich, wie er mich angeschaut hat und meinte, dass es ein Scherz sei. Bis er erkannt hat, dass ich es ernst meine. Konnte ich nicht mitspielen und es als Witz abtun? Mein Job ist es zu schauspielern, aber im wirklichen Leben bin ich darin eine komplette Null. Und nun habe ich das bittere Resultat, mit dem ich leben muss. Adam hasst mich jetzt mit Sicherheit. Wie würde ich an seiner Stelle reagieren? Sicher genauso.

Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, aber ich wollte den risikoreichen Versuch eingehen. Was hatte ich zu verlieren? Alles und nichts, habe ich gedacht. Nun habe ich ihn verloren. Das wird er mir nie verzeihen. Selbst wenn er mir verzeihen würde, wird er es immer im Hinterkopf haben. Es wird nie wieder so werden wie es war.

Vor allem die Art und Weise, wie er es erfahren hat. Hätte ich es ihm einfach nur einfach so gesagt, wäre es vielleicht nur halb so schlimm. Aber ich habe ihn mit K.O.-Tropfen außer Gefecht gesetzt. Ich habe ihn sozusagen missbraucht und genötigt. Ich habe es ihm auf die hinterhältigste und fieseste Art beigebracht. Ich hasse mich selbst dafür. Wie kann ich es Adam verübeln, dass er mich jetzt ebenso hasst?

Wie er mich anschaut: Der böse Blick, der mich von ihm fernhalten soll. Und dem komme ich auch nach, denn ich will es nicht noch schlimmer machen, als es eh schon ist. Es ist so schwer, weil wir uns jeden Tag begegnen. Langsam verfluche ich den Draftday, der Adam in unser Kader gebracht hat.

Ich finde es schön, wenn ich in seiner Nähe sein kann. Aber nachdem ich ihm nun meine Liebe gestanden habe, ist seine Nähe für mich unerträglich. Ich habe alles kaputt gemacht. Wie konnte ich unsere Freundschaft nur so ruinieren? Aber es ist zu spät; es wird nie wieder so sein wie es einmal war.

Ich bin traurig. Ich frage mich, ob Adam auch vermisst, was uns zusammen verband. Ich hoffe, dass die Zeit uns wieder zusammenschweißt. An mehr traue ich mich gar nicht zu denken. Ich muss diese Gedanken, diese verdammten Gefühle abschalten. Es ist abartig. Ich ekele mich vor mir selbst! Wie konnte ich nur zu einem verfluchten Homo mutieren?

Ich mache mir keine Sorgen, dass Adam es weitererzählt. Es ist mir egal. Sollen mich doch alle hassen und schneiden. Wer kann es ihnen verübeln? Ich habe eine Lüge gelebt und nun habe ich die Konsequenzen dafür zu tragen. Ich bin verachtenswert!

Eine Frage geht mir unaufhörlich im Kopf herum: Was hat er mit Amy zu schaffen? Bei was habe ich sie das letzte Mal unterbrochen? Adam´s "Gefühle" waren ja unübersehbar... Dieser Sache werde ich noch auf den Grund gehen. Wenn ich etwas gegen ihn in der Hand habe... Ich will ihn nicht erpressen, aber wenn er mir keine andere Wahl lässt, wenn es die einzige Chance ist ihn zu bekommen, dann werde ich sie nutzen. Der Zweck heiligt alle Mittel? Ja, so wird es sein!

**Adam:**

Da glaubt man einen Menschen zu kennen und dann passiert das Unfassbare! Andrew liebt mich? Einer meiner besten Freunde ist in mich verliebt? Schon allein der Gedanke daran macht mich völlig krank!

An so etwas hätte ich nie im Leben gedacht. Okay, er war in letzter Zeit etwas seltsam drauf, aber ich dachte es liegt an der Trennung mit Stacy. Ob er sich wegen mir von ihr getrennt hat? Oh Gott, ich will gar nicht drüber nachdenken, dass er es wirklich wegen mir getan hat. Stacy ist fertig mit der Welt; sie liebt Andrew sehr, das weiß ich.

Es ist schon seltsam, wie Liebe manchmal einfach so verschwindet. Liebe für eine Frau. Aber wie kann er sich dann plötzlich in einen Mann, in mich, verlieben?

Vielleicht ist es gar nicht aus heiterem Himmel passiert, sondern er versteckt diese Neigung schon lange? Schon immer? Hatte bloß nicht nicht den Mut es zu offenbaren? Er hat es unterdrückt, aber irgendwann ist bei allem das Limit erreicht und es musste raus.

Ich bin dennoch nicht bereit dazu Verständnis aufzubringen. Es ist einfach zu strange. Vielleicht bin ich zu kleinkariert, aber ich kann damit nicht umgehen. In keinster Weise. Nicht nur die Tatsache, dass Andrew in mich verliebt ist, sondern allgemein die Tatsache, dass er schwul ist.

Innerlich wehre ich mich gegen den Gedanken, dass er wirklich in mich verliebt ist. Er redet sich da was ein. Ich weiß nicht, was er bezwecken will. Hat er das Gefühl zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen? Was auch immer. So wird er nie etwas bei mir erreichen!

Ich hoffe die Tatsache, dass ich seit längerer Zeit keine feste Beziehung zu einer Frau mehr hatte, hat in ihm nicht die Auffassung geweckt, dass ich schwul sein könnte. Denn dem ist nicht so. Bloß als Rena mir das Herz gebrochen hat, habe ich erstmal die Schnauze von Beziehungen gestrichen voll. Verständlich, oder?

Das Schlimmste ist, ihm jeden Tag über den weg zu laufen. Diese verdammten reumütigen Blicke zu sehen. Ich kann das nicht ertragen! Es widert mich an! Kann er nicht einfach damit aufhören! Kann es nicht einfach wieder sein wie früher?

Wenn ich mir vorstelle welche Phantasien er entwickelt, wenn er mich anschaut, wird mir ganz schlecht. Ich könnte echt kotzen!

Ich bin froh, dass ich zur Zeit in keiner Storyline mit ihm eingebunden bin. Wenn ich mir nur vorstelle ein Match gegen ihn bestreiten zu müssen. Ich müsste ihn anfassen und er würde sicherlich jede Berührung genießen. Und wenn er mich anfassen würde...

Vielleicht sollte ich ihn mit zu Amy nehmen. Die geile, kleine Schlampe könnte ihn sicher wieder umdrehen und auf den rechten Pfad zurückbringen. Einen Versuch wäre es sicher wert.


End file.
